Speed of Love
by Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir
Summary: Falling in love isn't easy. Especially for a certain speed star who urges for romance. But, when a high opportunity rises, how would he handle this new relationship? With questions risen, Kenya finds himself in a mess of broken hearts, untruthful lies and deadly poisons of romance. And as many people ask, How fast is it really to love someone? KenyaXOC. Rated T- Just to be safe
1. Prologue

**Speed of Love**

**Hi Everyone. Welcome to 'Speed of Love'. A Kenya and OC story which is a spinoff to 'Scarlet Blossoms'. But it doesn't really matter if you haven't read the original story anyways :)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this story. Reviews of any kind are all welcome. **

**Thank you and please remember to drop a short review for me!**

**-Prologue- **

Speed. The rate at which someone or something is able to move or operate. Love…Love…. Eh…well, I am not too sure about that. Maybe it's how fast someone heartbeats? Yeah, I don't know. Perhaps it's a good idea to ask Shiraishi or Zaizen after class…Hmmm.

Anyways, Hi to the people out there. If you don't know me, then I'll happily introduce myself. My name is Oshitari Kenya. Yes, when I mean Oshitari, I mean _Oshitari._ (You have no idea how many times people ask me if I was connected to the famous Oshitari's in Tokyo But I mean seriously, we, Oshitaris, had generated here in Osaka, so I have no bloody idea how people got all the 'famous' information to Tokyo.) Other than known as 'Oshitari' or 'Kenya," I am also known as Naniwa's Speed Star, probably due to the fact that I am an extremely fast runner.

So, a little about myself. Well, I live here in central Osaka with my parents who run the Osaka branch of the Oshitari Company. I have a younger brother called Shouta who is starting his first day of being a 'big' third year next week at Shitenhoji elementary. My cousin Yuushi is of course in Tokyo, going to a prestigious school called 'Hyotei' and playing tennis with them. Oh yes, and talking about tennis, I probably forgot to mention this earlier, but I also join my cousin with the sports section. Yep, tennis is like a constant hobby for us, and yes, I do play for Shitenhoji here.

Errr…well, apart from tennis and busy school work, I often practice the drums and bass guitar, I keep an iguana (Named Speedy-chan) as a pet and sometimes attend hip hop and break dancing classes during the weekend with Zaizen. I am pretty cool huh!

So yeah, this is basically me and my life. School, tennis, music, pet and sometimes dance. Have amazing friends here at Shitenhoji and currently enjoying my life. Oh but there always _that _problem for a guy going through the stage of puberty.

Yep, the girlfriend problem.

**- Speed of Love-**

**Hmmm…it looks like our Kenya here is having issues with defining 'Love'. Let's help him huh? Tell our speed star what 'love' means.**

**Please review everyone! Hopefully some feedback can help me improve! Any ideas and thoughts are also welcome! **

**Thanks to you all so much! Until next time! **


	2. Red Heartbeats

**Hello and welcome back! I know that I usually take my sweet time to update a story, but here it is! Chapter 1 to Speed of love.**

**To my reviewers, favoriters and followers:**

**Snowpoppy: ****Thank you for reviewing the prologue. And yeah, from the prince of tennis Wikipedia, I found out that Kenya's iguana is called 'Speedy-chan'. Haha, trust him to come up with such a name!**

**Hala: ****You are a genius, thank you so much for reviewing the prologue. Your definition for love was great. I am sure Kenya would understand now =D**

**NyaaKitty: ****Thank you for following this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**GaleFrost: ****Thank you as well for following this story. Hopefully you'll enjoy this!**

**Ok, enough of my rumbling, it's time for the first chapter!**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 1: Red Heartbeats**

It was already the last period of the day. And just by my luck, it was geography. Don't get me wrong! Geography is one of my favorite subjects and typically, I did pretty well in this area. Well today, you can sort of say that I am impatient. You can blame Zaizen for that, hence he told me earlier this morning that the newest album release from one of my favorite J- pop bands is now on sale. And well, I was eager to get my hands on a copy.

"The distance and displacement from North to south west is…" the figure sitting next to me quietly muttered out, "Then please calculate the speed…"

Ah yes, Kagami. The sweet, beautiful Hanamaru Kagami who is a sister to me. Wait, wait! She isn't really my sister because I don't have a sister and my parents think that two boys in the family are enough. But you know, family act. I am her brother in law, she's my sister in law. Blah Blah Blah… Though really, Kagami is Shiraishi's girlfriend. They'd be going out for quite some time now, and well, what really gets me jealous is that they're able to look at each other in the eyes with the same shine when they first met. What true love- Gah! What am I saying! I am going to yell at Yuushi for rubbing me in with all this romance crap.

"Hey Kenya," A pen suddenly poked me in the shoulder, bringing me back to reality, "You're good with this speedy thing." Kagami endured as she slapped the exercise sheet onto my desk, "Can you help me with it?"

With a chuckle, I gave my pen a quick flip before glancing down on the speed related question splattered before me, "Well-"

"Alright class!" the sensei's extremely high piercing voice unexpectedly rang through the class

I winced at the pitched tone, "Damn her voice…" I mumbled and quickly shrunk back into my seat while Kagami returned to her desk.

"We'll finish today's exercise during tomorrow's lesson," the sensei announced

The class sighed and nested into their desk, glad that the screeching sound of sensei's voice eventually disappeared after she left out the door. Finally standing up and gathering up their books, the class soon began to scatter off as well.

"I'll help you through those tomorrow then," I assured Kagami as we packed up our belongings

A smile beamed across Kagami's face, "Thanks so much Kenya," she expressed, "I owe you one."

I gave a small laugh as we exited the classroom, "Though I'd probably have to read the question myself first," I proclaimed

Walking down the school corridor and entering the locker bays just as the bell rang, we're greeted by the biblical figure of tennis, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, captain of the Shitenhoji tennis team. Almost immediately, Kagami's face lit up as she danced her way toward Shiraishi.

"My beautiful girl," Shiraishi greeted as he pulled Kagami into a hug, "How was Geography? Heard that the sensei took a blow at the class again."

Kagami lets out a twinkly chuckle, "Only at the girls who sits at the back of the class," she answers, "They won't paying attention."

"Always the case…"

The two nudged closer. I heaved a sigh and rolled my eyes, itching away from the two lovebirds, "I'll leave you two alone for some privacy," I mumbled before disappearing behind the rows of lockers.

But really, what does it feel like to be in love?

**~Speed of Love~**

"Geez Kenya," Yuuji groaned as he flopped down onto a nearby bench, "Slow down will you?"

Grinning a smile as the rest of the team caught up, I shook my head, "No speed, no life!" I recited by famous quote

Rolling their eyes in order to protest, the team all sunk down into the benches while I stood and glanced up at the afternoon sky. And must I say, today was a wonderful day. Yes, I know it's strange for me to comment on the weather as I hardly pay any attention to it, but today, it seemed like it was a good idea to bring out the beauty of Mother Nature.

"Onii-san!" a sudden voice cried out from a distance

The young and naïve tone brought me back to reality. Joining the rest of the regulars, I began to search the surroundings for this juvenile voice.

"Onii-san! Onii-san!" it echoed again. This time, from my east. Twirling my head around, my grin widened after spotting my younger brother dash towards me in full speed.

Fully emerging into our sight, Shouta approached me and threw his arms around my waist before crashing himself into a hug, "Kenya Nii-san!" he exclaims

Catching Shouta in the arms, I lifted him up and gave him a small twirl around. Just like what we did when Shouta was still in kindergarten, "That was fast Shouta!" I complimented whiles placing him back down on his feet, "No speed…"

Eyes dazzling like stars, Shouta connected on, "No life!" he cheered

I couldn't help but to laugh, "That's right!" I chuckled and kneeled down to face him, "By the way Shouta, what're you doing here?"

Shouta threw back a toothy smile, "Kaa-san came to get my uniform today," he explained, "Then I asked her if I can walk home with you today and she said yes!" cries the naïve Shouta with delight

"Eh sou?" I blinked, "Though I am going to that DVD store after school today," I muttered to myself

"Nani Onii-san?" Shouta cocked his head to the side, "You can't walk me home tonight?"

Turning my attention back onto Shouta, I shook my head, "No, " I retorted, "Nii-san will always be here to walk you home." I assured

"Really?" his eyes shone brilliantly, "You're the best!"

**~Speed of Love~**

"Eh, so this is your younger brother?" Kagami asked with awe as she glanced between Shouta and I

It was already late afterschool before training finished. And with the sun dazzling setting behind us, everyone headed back home for a night of homework and TV. Well, for me. First get the new J-pop album I wanted _then _head home, and I guess, with Shouta with me, I needed to more careful.

"Yeah," I nodded in reply, gazing down at my younger brother.

Shiraishi, who was trotting along next to Kagami, snickered, "They don't look alike, I know." He pronounced

I snorted, "Just because I bleach my hair brown doesn't mean that I don't have resemblance to Shouta," I argued, giving the bible of tennis a sideways glare, "I mean you and Yukari don't have much either."

Kagami giggled softly, "They actually do have some resemblance," she insists as we turned onto the main streets

"Like what?" I blurted out

Glancing at her lover, Kagami's eyes sparkled like diamonds. Ah great, it was that 'romantic' look again, "Well…"

Sighing, I tugged at Shouta's hand, urging him to walk fast before the two behind us smooched their lips together, "Go Shouta," I pushed him further a little, "Before they smooch…"

Fluttering his eyes at me, Shouta stared at me with confusion, but still obeyed with a nod and quickly trotting ahead, dragging me along with him, "What's a smooch Onii-san?" he questioned as soon as we're a good few meters away

I blinked at the question, "Your still a little too young to know that Shouta…" I mumbled

"Onii-san?"

~**Speed of Love~**

"Let's see…" I muttered to myself. Helplessly scanning the endless shelves of music CD's and albums in hopes of finding the one I desired for, "It should be somewhere-"

"Aha!" I exclaimed, finally spotting the album cover to the CD

And just to my luck, it was the last available copy on the shelf. Grinning with excitement, I extended my arm forward to grab the cover. Yet suddenly, another hand also caught the opposing side of the CD. Blinking with complete confusion, I turned my head around to see whom the interfering hand belonged to.

A sea of long red hair greeted me while a pair of absolute sea blue eyes dazzled me like stars. She stared at me, the color of her orbs sucking me in like a vacuum.

Though she was trying to steal my beloved CD off me, I still have to say,

She was beautiful.

-To be Continued…-

**~Speed of Love~**

* * *

**Reviews, Flames and Constructive Criticism are all welcome.**

**Until next time! **


	3. Follow Your Heart

**Yes! I am alive after exams! Trust me, they're living hell for me. Especially the 3-hour one. Ehhhh…**

**To my reviewers, favoriters and followers:**

**GaleFrost: ****Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Snowpoppy: ****Thank you for reviewing! Shouta is pretty cute huh? I guess he has different traits compared to Kenya XP. And well the girl…You'll meet her soon! Good Luck with your Violin lesson! =D**

**Hala: ****You're awesome with reviews. Thank you! Kenya's love is challenged huh? :P**

**WritingIsMyPassion: ****Thank for both following and favoriting this story! I hope you enjoy it!**

**WindWolf1988: **** Thank you for following this story! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 2: Follow Your Heart**

I stared with curious eyes. She did the same, but with her sea blue sparkling eyes. Suddenly, her hand slipped off from the CD cover.

"I am sorry," she spoke up. Her voice was soft, delicate and almost like a singing angel. Yet, she gave me a small sympathetic look, "I guess you got here first."

Picking the CD off the shelf and into my hands, I glanced down at the decorative cover. Letting out a quiet sigh, I extended my arm towards the red headed girl, "Here," I began, "You can have it."

Eyes brimmed with surprise, the girl peered at me, "A-are you sure?" she blinked, "I mean this is the last copy…"

I gave in response, an assuring nod, "It's ok. I am sure they're will have more in soon," I replied, "And ladies' first anyways." I smiled

Carefully taking the CD from my hands, the girl gazed at the cover, like she just won the worlds' greatest prize or something, "Thank you so much!" she cried in her shivery voice, "Really, thank you!"

Chuckling, my smile widened, "Your quite welcome," I answered, "I hope you enjoy it. I hear that some new songs are pretty good."

The girl gently laughed, "It's actually for one of my friends," she explained, "Her birthday is tomorrow and I guess I am doing some last minute shopping."

I grinned, "Well you better get going then," I insisted, gesturing towards the counter, "Before someone else takes it off you."

With a small bob of her head, the girl with vermillion colored hair rushed off, "Thank you again!" she exclaimed before waving

Waiting until the girl finally disappeared from my sight, I groaned and violently face palmed, "I am such an idiot…' I complained to myself, "I really wanted that CD…."

**~Speed of Love~**

"That sucks that someone got that CD before you," Kagami remarked as we trotted our way home. Shouta hanging close by next to me while Shiraishi was fluffing around Kagami. The rest of the team had headed of then their own directions, abandoning me with just the captain and his girlfriend.

I sighed for the millionth time, "Well, you can't always get what you want in life," I muttered

"Well said Kenya," Shiraishi phrased, "Its seems like my lectures are beginning to rub in."

Silently rolling my eyes, I continued to stroll faster down the street, ignoring the bible of tennis who gave me knowing looks. Though on the other side, Shouta blinked his puzzled emerald green orbs at me.

Kagami chuckled, "Don't listen to him Kenya," she insisted, "Your captain can be annoying sometimes."

"It's my wonderful humane speeches," Shiraishi urged with a snicker, "They can lead you expertly into your future life!" he cries with excitement, "Ahn Ecstasy~"

I snorted at that comment whiles Kagami sighed, "Kuranosuke," she warns, "If you give me that talk again, you're sleeping on the floor tonight."

Turning my attention onto the two lovebirds, I smirked, "You two having another romantic night together again?" I teased

Automatically blushing a bright tomato red and looking away, Kagami carefully dodged my question, leaving Shiraishi to merely laugh, "She's staying over at my house for the night," he explains as we stopped at the street intersection, "Kaa-san really wants her over for dinner so I am guessing Kagami is mine for the night."

Curling my lips into a upwards grin, I raised a mocking brow, "Well, having fun making sweet love to each other tonight," I joked before turning onto my street

Shouta gave a toothy smile and waved to the couple, "Bye Kuranosuke Nii-san, Kagami Nee-san!" he cheered

"Bye then Shouta-kun!" Kagami expressed, "See you tomorrow Kenya!"

"Don't be late for training!" Shiraishi added on

Chuckling, I lifted an arm, "Tomorrow it is then," I declared

~**Speed of Love~**

"We're home!"

Following Shouta and kicking my shoes off, we entered the house in search if anyone was home.

"Welcome home." A female voice responded

Well, at least Kaa-san was home….

"Kaa-san!" Shouta immediately dashed for the kitchen

Laughing, I trailed after my over excited brother. Whirling into the lit up kitchen, I was happily greeted by Kaa-san and her delicious homemade choc chip cookies. Shouta's eyes illuminated after seeing his favorite treat laid generously on the dining table.

"You boys are finally back," Kaa-san beamed a twinkly smile, "Good day at school?"

I shrugged as a reply, "Same as always."

"Oh Kenya," Kaa-san chuckled, "You never seem to brighten up when it comes to schoolwork huh?"

Pulling a grin as I watched Shouta eat his cookies, I couldn't help but to snicker at his cuteness, "Hopefully Shouta won't be like me," I uttered, "He seems all pumped up for starting a new school next week."

Kaa-san's chuckles loudened, "He does seem pretty excited about it." She agreed

"Yeah, he gave me a whole talk about it on our way home," I insisted

Pulling yet another smile, Kaa-san went back to the stove, "Oh by the way Kenya," she suddenly popped up, "I won't be home tonight, and neither will be dou-san."

"Eh? How come?"

A concerned look plastered Kaa-san's creamy white face. When I was younger, I used to think that Kaa-san's face was like cake icing. It was just so pure white and so beautiful that it was exactly like cream.

"Both your dou-san and I have a late meeting tonight," she explains, "I'll have your dinner prepared in the fridge, so you'll just need heat it up."

I nodded in understanding. Running a company was never easy.

"I am sorry Kenya," Kaa-san's concerned expression turned sympathetic and was filled with worry

Giving a light shake to my head, I managed a genuine smile, "It's alright," I assured, "I'll make sure that Shouta gets fed and put to bed on time."

'Thank you Kenya,"

"Hm? There's no harm to take care of this house for the night."

**~Speed of Love~**

"Hey Yuushi!"

A troublesome sigh was heard over the phone line, "Please don't shout in my ear Kenya. I am going deaf."

I chuckled at the voice, "Sensitive as always huh, Yuushi."

Another loud sigh, "Kenya, what is it now?" it muttered

I frowned, "What? I can't even call my cousin now?" I answered, feeding Speedy-chan a few bits of left over lettuce

Watching as the iguana munched up the piece of lettuce, I stuck my free hand through the cage and gently petted the lizard. "Yuushi…" I mumbled into the phone again, "Did you go and cry again?"

"Kenya," Yuushi's voice re-appeared, "You usually call me when there's a problem," he announced, "What is the issue going on now?"

Sometimes, I blame my inner Oshitari to be related to Yuushi. I mean, he can almost predict what my brain is saying. Sheepishly, I concentrated back on Speedy-chan.

"Nothing," I boldly replied

Yuushi sighed _again, _"There must be something bothering you Kenya," he ushered, "Or you won't call me now."

Finally giving in and once again losing to my genius cousin, I leant back on my chair, "Why am I even related to someone like you?" I groaned, "It's freaky that you know what I am thinking."

"I've known you for all of my life Kenya. So it is common for me to know what you're thinking about." Yuushi muttered across the phone, "Now tell me what's wrong."

Staring straight ahead at Speedy-chan, I gulped, "Promise you won't laugh?" I asked

"I promise I won't."

"Promise you won't think I am an idiot?"

Yuushi grumbled, "I already think you are."

"What!"

"I was kidding."

I bit my bottom lip, "Ok well," I breathed in a calming amount of oxygen, "It's about love."

"Love?" Yuushi repeated. Well, I bet he trying not to laugh. (See? Oshitari instincts)

"Yeah."

"What about it Kenya?" the phone line questioned, "It's unusual for you to speak about this topic."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the thick science textbook sitting on my desk. Scanning the new chapter to distract myself, I tried to block out the thought of Yuushi laughing, "Yes. Love." I confirmed

"Kenya…" Yuushi spoke softly, "Are you in love?"

Immediately tensing up at the question he just threw at me, I face palmed with my free hand, "N-no!" I retorted, "I am not in love!"

"Your denying the fact with a fake tone," Yuushi commentated, "You're in love."

Furiously shaking my head, I growled into the phone, "Yuushi! I am not goddamn in love!"

With a deep breath, Yuushi managed to speak again after my loud interruption, "Kenya," he began, "I am not going to force you any further beyond this point. But I want you to know, no matter whether your in love or not…"

"Yeah…"

"Always follow what you believe and what your body says," he said, "Follow yourself. Follow you heart."

~**Speed of Love~**

"Onii-san!" A juvenile voice exclaimed as I opened the door to his room

Sitting crossed legged on his bed and in his cute ninja covered pajamas, Shouta instantly jumped up after seeing me walk in, "Time for bed Shouta," I declared

Nodding, Shouta instantly placed the book he was reading down onto the bedside table before snuggling into the sea of blankets. Approaching him, I carefully knelt down next to his bed.

"Onii-san?" his light jades shone at me

I smiled, "What is it?"

Suddenly, the cheerfulness in Shouta's eyes died down, "I am kind of scared to start a new school next week," he murmured into the blankets

Lightly chuckling, I smoothed down his midnight black hair, "Shitenhoji is a great school Shouta. You'll make hundreds of friends," I soothed, "There's people everywhere who will look after you."

Yet, Shouta looked unsure, "But what if they don't like me?"

"I am sure they will Shouta," I assured, "The girls will be after your handsome looks and the boys will be phrasing how awesome you are!"

Shouta shot his head out, "Really?" he wished

I gave an affirmative nod, "Of course," I encouraged, "You're the wonderful Shouta who everybody will love."

"I am, Onii-san?"

"Yes, you are," I confirmed, "You truly are wonderful."

A smile lit up the whole room, "Thank you! Thank you so much Onii-san!"

I laughed, "You're more than welcome," I expressed, "Now you better go to sleep before the boogie monster comes out!"

"Onii-san! They don't exist!" The adorable Shouta cries out as I stood back up, ready to leave.

"They might!" I retorted back, opening the bedroom door, "But your Onii-san is always here to protect you."

**~Speed of Love~**

Stretching my arms, I yawned. Kagami, who was sitting next to me, did the same.

"What happened to you? You're never tired," She mumbled

I shrugged, "My cousin called last night," I answered, "Guess that took sometime out of my beauty sleep."

Kagami snickered, "You seem to get along with your cousin quite well," she declared

"Of course," I agreed, giving her knowing look, "Though, what did you and Shiraishi do last night to get you _this_ tired?"

She tensed up and looked away, "Nothing," she muttered, "I just got up late this morning and Kuranosuke had already left. Then I had to rush my way to school."

I raised a teasing eyebrow, "Sure…" I mocked, "Any hickies?"

"No." Kagami firmly replied, "Leave _those_ thoughts alone."

I laughed, "Oh come on…"

Couldn't help but to chuckle, Kagami rolled her eyes at me, "How about you Kenya?" she grinned, "When will you ever get a girlfriend?"

"Hmmm…"

"Kenya?"

-To be Continued…-

~**Speed of Love**

**Reviews, Flames and Constructive Criticism are my life source. Remember to drop one!**

**Until next chapter!**


	4. If We Meet Again

**Hey guys, this chapter is actually a repost. I had one up a few hours ago but I didn't like the look of it so I took it down and rewrote it. Though, this copy you're currently reading is the copy I am happy with, so enjoy it to your heart's full content! **

**To my reviewers, favoriters and followers:**

**Snowpoppy: ****Once again, Thank you for reviewing last chapter! You are certainly perfection when it comes to writing amazing reviews! =D**

**GaleFrost: ****Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Osanai Yume: ****Thank your for favoriting this story! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Imncistoo: ****Thank you for favoriting this story!**

**Mrotalkuman: ****Thanks so much for following this story!**

**Waisk: ****Thank you too for following this story! I certainly hope you enjoy it! **

**Junnin: Hey! Thanks so much for following this story! I really appreciate your support!**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 3: ****If we meet again****  
**

I must make this fact straight to everyone here. Tennis players can't cook. And I am serious about it.

Watching Yuuji trying to chop up fish is enough for me to broadcast to you all that, never trust a tennis player to cook or do any chopping up. I mean, we might be extremely talented in tennis, but when it comes to female labor, we suck.

"This is meant to be chopping, not _stabbing_," I groaned, gazing at the helpless pieces of fish scattered around the board. Some even managed to splat onto the table and others onto the ground. Basically, this was a mess.

Yuuji ignore me and growled at the fish instead, "I hate fishes," he mumbled to himself, continuing to force the kitchen knife down onto the slimy ocean animal.

We're making tuna sashimi in home economics. But it doesn't seem like we're getting very far with the slicing and chopping. And some part of me, felt a little sympathetic for the poor Tuna Fish.

"Be gentle with it Yuuji," I grumbled, "Your literally tearing the fish in half!"

Turning around and glaring at me with deadly eyes, Yuuji gave me a look, "Oh you want to try?" he gestured towards the knife

I smiled and shook my head, "I am good with just watching the fun," I sweetly retorted his generous offer

"Thought not," another mutter.

Sighing to myself, I merely continued to stare at the fish and it's dissected body parts. Poor thing…

**~Speed of Love~**

"Kenya, why do you smell like fish?"

Kagami gazed at me from head to toe, scrunching her nose up as a horrid scent of fish stormed up her nostrils. Grumbling, I hastily folded my arms across my chest.

"Blame Yuuji for dissecting tuna," I snorted, focusing my eyes on the running tracks that lay ahead.

Standing next to Kagami, Shiraishi snickered, "Home economics?"

I sighed, "Got that right, Sherlock."

Continuing to laugh to themselves, the lovebirds went away with fits of chuckles. Ignoring the weirdness that the two was demonstrating, I concentrated myself on the clumps of students dotted about the school's oval and running tracks. It was club selection afternoon for the first year students and boy, was this busy.

"Hey Shiraishi, shouldn't you be taking care for the tennis club right now?" I questioned with a small side ways glance

The Bible of tennis grinned and shook his head, "Nah, I got Zaizen to be in charge," he replies, "Test out his captain skills."

"You sure he'll do it right?" Kagami asked in a rather concerned tone

I pursed my lips into a smirk, "It's Zaizen," I remarked, "That genius brat is freaking smart."

"Senpai."

Tensing up at the bored and haughty tone, I slowly turned my head in the direction of the voice. Standing there with a heavy pile of paperwork and a crowd of loud first years busting in the background, was Zaizen Hikaru with the usual look on his face.

"Ah Zaizen. Looks like you're attracting more members!" Shiraishi exclaims, "What a great captain you'll be!"

Looking not too pleased, Zaizen twitched a brow, "Senpai," he uttered, "I can't do this all by myself, I need some help."

"But you never ask for help!" I retorted, a childish grin curling up.

Zaizen growled in complete frustration, "Are you going help or not?"

I absolutely love teasing Zaizen. It was adorable to watch him get pissed off. Especially when he gets all moody and acts grumpy and ignores you for the rest of the day. Though, unfortunately today, Kagami had already stepped up to help.

"Course we'll help you," she beamed a creepy smile at both me and Shirashi before walking forward to help the genius brat.

Sighing, I gave a roll of my eyes and followed on behind Shiraishi and Kagami, unwillingly joining into the group of mess, "You owe us Zaizen," I mumbled

And as habitual, Zaizen totally ignores me and turns his attention onto something else, "Oh and, can you please them to stop calling me sir," he gestures towards the group of first years rambling behind him, "It's kind of freaky."

Twirling to the clamp of junior students, Kagami spoke up, "Ok first years," she says, "Can we please drop the honorifics?"

Almost immediately, the group sung back, "Yes Ma'am!" they chorused in unison

Fully taken back, Kagami blinked in surprise, "Didn't I say _drop_?" she muttered to herself

"They're first years," I ushered, "Don't expect them to listen."

"Lesson Learnt…."

**~Speed of Love~**

"I swear, Shiraishi was torturing us today with those laps," I complained, kicking down the clubroom door before walking in

Following behind Yuuji sighed, "Says you." He mumbles

Yet, Yuuji wasn't the only one who sighed. Around the sides of the clubroom table, another frustrated and tried groan was heard. Popping her head up from three heavy files of paperwork, Kagami looked like she was about to faint.

"Why does this team have to be so popular," she protests, rolling herself off the chair, "Literally every first year wants to join in."

I chuckled, "Probably because we are the only team in Osaka who has ever reached the nationals," I explained, flinging the door to my locker wide open, "Not to also mention that there is a certain speed star of Naniwa supporting the team."

"Cocky much Kenya?" a cheeky laugh was heard from the doorway as the famous biblical body inbounded.

Haughtily grinning, I turned back to my locker, ignoring the chuckle that Shiraishi erupted as he approached Kagami, "Got much sorted?"

From the corners of my eye, I watched the two quietly as Kagami described the categories. Honest to say, I was kind of curious of this year's new first years. I mean last year, genius brat Zaizen joined us and that was living hell, and then Kin-chan…well, I won't go on with that

"I've sorted the application forms into three categories," she began, "Green folder with first years who are right handed and can mostly play single matches. Yellow folder are left handed and can both play singles and doubles," Kagami gestures towards the thick folders, "And lastly, is the red folder which has ambidexterity players who can play both singles and doubles." She finally finished and caught her breath, "They're also the hotties…"

At that very moment, everyone in the room turned around and blinked at Kagami with agitated facial expression. Though, only Kin-chan remained innocent and pure. Raising a mocking brow at us, Kagami pulled a smirk.

"I am just kidding," she insists

Zaizen frowned, "I am mentally disturbed," he muttered to himself

Sighing to drop the awkward silence, Kagami picked up her school bags and swung them over her shoulders before Shiraishi planted a kiss on her cheek, "Thanks for doing those for us," he expressed, "I'll see you outside."

With a nod, Kagami headed for the door, "I shall leave you all to strip…." She announced and disappeared through the door.

Yeah, don't ask why I hang out with these people….

**~Speed of Love~**

And just as I thought I'd have a peaceful afternoon after tennis training, I was forcefully dragged to go shopping with Shiraishi and Kagami for Kurarin's (i.e. the sandy blonde furred pet tabby cat Kagami owns.) food. Seriously, why am I being dragged into this instead of enjoying hanging out with speedy-chan? I mean, I am not the one owning a cat that is the animal version of Shiraishi!

Annoyed, I unwillingly trailed after the chatting and 'kissy face making' couple. I was grumpy and the speed they're walking at was slower than a snail. Goddammit peoples!

"Hey!" A girly voice called. I plainly ignored it. Knowing the possible chance of the voice belonging to a fan.

"Hey! Please wait up!"

Sighing with irritation in my breath, I stopped and turned around. Exactly like yesterday, I was greeted by a horizon of deep red, star dazzling blue orbs and a beautiful face that made my heartbeat twice as fast.

"Oh hey," I gulped, realizing who it was.

The girl huffed and puffed as she tried to catch her breath, "Y-you walk r-really quick you know…" she breathed out

Couldn't help but to grin at that comment, I lightly shrugged my shoulders, "It depends," I replied, "I am not always fast."

She continued to gasp desperately for air. I furrowed my brows. Her oxygen intake was much larger quantities than a normal person, "Are you ok?" I asked

Nodding her head, the girl looked up and beamed me a smile, "I am fine," she assured, "I don't do much exercises these days so I am a little weak,"

Standing up and smoothing down her clothes, the girl carefully straightened her bags. She was in her school uniform. Much unlike yesterday were she wore causal clothes instead. A long thin case was in her left hand as well.

"I am just coming to say thank you for yesterday," she says, "My friend got her CD today and she is really happy, all thanks to you."

I gently smiled. This girl was sweet. "It's nothing," I pushed the lame thought out of my head

"Really," The girl went on, her eyes sparkling even more, "Thank you so much! I owe you!" she blurted out

Shrugging, I shook my head, "It's fine," I retorted, "Don't bother repaying me."

Yet, the girl didn't listen a word I said, "I promise I'll get it back to you!" she said with determination

I sweat dropped, "T-there really isn't the need to," I muttered

A horrid look fell upon the girl's face, "Oh no!" she exclaimed, "But my tou-san always says, when someone gives you something, you must repay them."

Taken back, I blinked, "B-but the CD-"

"My name is Akatsuka Hikari, and I assure you that I'll pay you back no matter what!" she announced, totally ignoring my words from before. Happily, she stuck out a free hand to shake, "Though it is nice meeting you too."

Snapping myself back to reality, I pulled on a genuine smile, "Well, if you really insist on paying me back," I sighed, taking the offering hand to shake, "Then look out for the name Oshitari Kenya."

**~Speed of Love~**

"So…."

Grumbling, I looked away in the opposite direction. Trying to completely ignore the fact that Shiraishi and Kagami were both staring me with creepy eyes. Murmuring to myself, I fasten my walking speed and zoomed away from the prying couple.

But, they managed to catch up, "Who is this girl?" asked the biblical figure of tennis. A small mocking grin plastering across his lips.

I rolled my eyes, "Would you two stop it?" I protested, "I don't know her."

"Though she knows you…" Kagami was unwilling to give up

Biting my lip with frustration, I growled, "We met yesterday at the music store," I explained, "She was the one who got the CD before me."

"Oh, so _she_ was the one." Shiraishi's grin widened

Face palming, I hurried ahead, "You guys are so annoying," I yelled back, "I don't know anything about her!"

"Are you certain?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh Kenya, there's anything wrong about teenage romance."

Oh sure there isn't anything wrong with shaking a girl's hand and then feeling this rush of heat run through my heart. Cause, that's not called falling in love? I don't think so…

-To Be Continued…-

~**Speed of Love~**

**I am sure you all know the drill now….**


	5. Boyfriend

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 4!**

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters **

**GaleFrost: ****Thank you so much! I am glad you're liking this story**

**Snowpoppy: ****Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Hikari is pretty interesting isn't she? Hope you're enjoying it!**

* * *

**Speed of love**

**Chapter 4: Boyfriend**

Ok, I am paranoid. Not like ghost paranoid, but like you're worrying over something and it's stuck in your head. Yeah, that kind of paranoid. Another three days had passed since I last saw Akatsuka-san, and yeah, I guess I am living in a world of confusion right now. Well, at least it's the weekend…

Or so I thought it was….

"Onii-san!"

Maybe not…

With my bedroom door flying wide open and Shouta running in, I groaned and flipped around on my bed. Trying to block out noise, I stuffed my face into my comfy pillow and pulled the blanket above my head.

"Onii-san! There's people downstairs waiting for you!" Shouta cried, leaning over the bed and shaking me by the shoulder.

Grumbling, I attempted to cover up my brother's eager cries, "Leave me alone Shouta…."I mumbled

"Onii-san!" exclaims Shouta, "People are-"

"Oh Kenya!"

Ears pricking up at the new voice, I poked my head out from beneath the heavy layer of blankets. Glancing back, my fuzzy morning eyes spotted Yuuji and the rest of the team standing in the doorway, grinning at me like idiots. Sighing, I flopped my head back down onto my pillow.

"Kenya! It's time to get up! Don't be so lazy!"

I felt like crying at the loudness, "No! Leave me alone…."

A snort was heard, "Come on sleepy head, it's time to rise and shine!"

"I refuse," I argued

"Kenya!"

"No! Me want to sleep!" I curled up deeper into my bed

Just then, a long moment of silence was carried out. And just as I thought that these idiots had finally left me alone, sudden pairs of hands were pulling and tugging at my blankets.

"Hey what are you guys doing!" I shrieked, snapping my eyes open and demanding for my blanket back

No answered replied. Only more yanking and jerking.

"What are you guys- Hey! Koharu where on earth are you touching? That's rape!" I protested

Yuuji chuckled next to his partner. A evil smirk plastered his lips, "Everyone wants to rape you Kenya, it's all ok." He insisted

I shivered, "Would you let go of me?"

"No."

"Hey!"

**~Speed of Love~**

A point that you should all be aware of:

Oshitari Kenya is not a morning person. And I mean it.

When you have a group of friends forcefully dragging you down a shopping centre, you'd wish that you're back in a warm fluffy bed. Of course, that didn't happen to me.

"Ah! We're here!" Yuuji, who was towing me along, declared as he identified Chitose, Kagami and Shiraishi standing not far ahead.

Soon enough, we greeted them. Well me, I slumped and nearly collapsed onto the ground, "I hate you people," I managed to mumble

From what it seems, Kagami had recognized me and my unwilling mood to hang out, "What happened to him?" she asks

Everyone turned their attention onto me, "It's alright," Koharu giggled, "Kenya just experienced a little _intercourse _this morning."

"Senpai, that's gross…"

**~Speed of Love~**

"Did you guys really have to pull me out this morning?" I muttered, finally waking up, "I'd rather stay in bed and sleep."

Chitose, who had been absent for the last few days of school due to a back injury (Ask Kin-chan for details), chuckled at my question, "Our sweet Kagami is out shopping today," he explained, "And Shiraishi suggested for the whole team to set out as bodyguards."

I snorted and glare daggers at the biblical figure trotting ahead, "Can't Shiraishi himself keep watch?" I complained

Laughing, Chitose shook his head, "Don't think so," he replied

Sighing for like the millionth time that morning, I towed along behind the team, "What's even the point of this?" I murmured to myself, "Shiraishi is a retard."

"Kenya, I heard that."

I grumbled, god knows what kind of hearing this bible has…

**~Speed of Love~**

"Is Pepperoni fine with you all?" Kagami asked, flicking through the menu

Time flies and it's already lunch. Most of the team had left, though Zaizen and I remained with Shiraishi and Kagami for lunch. It was always wonderful to have lunch with Shirashi, as the captain always pays.

"We'll eat anything," Zaizen announced with boredom as he turned back to his phone

Kagami flashed us a smile, "You guys are great. Thanks a lot!"

"We didn't even do anything…" a low mutter was heard from the cocky genius

Stomping on Zaizen's foot, I gestured for him to shut up before anyone heard his comment. Luckily, Kagami was calling for a waitress and didn't seem to notice us. Shiraishi, on the other hand, raised a warning brow, but didn't speak. Sighing with a hint of relief, I turned back to Zaizen before kicking him in the knee. The genius brat grunted and nudged away, rolling his eyes at me.

I growled, "Zaiz-"

"Ah! Oshitari-kun isn't it?"

Twirling my head around after my name was pronounced out, I suddenly came face to face with Akatsuka-san and her sea of deep red hair. Eyes filled with surprise, I blinked confusingly at her.

"A-Akatsuka-san," I mouthed, hoping it didn't sound too awkward.

A moment of silence unnaturally flowed through as we continued to stare at each other with disbelief. For a short second, I could even make out the other three glancing at me with astonishment.

Finally, I managed to pull a small smile, "S-so what're you doing here?" I asked, hoping to clear out the quietness

Akatsuka-san beamed back, "I work here," she replies, "It's my job."

Of course she does. She's wearing a cute waitress outfit! Wait! What the hell am I saying! I am so stupid! Ok, you know what, just ignore me.

"So…what're you doing here?" she countered the question and threw it back at me

Snapping myself back to reality, I gave a light shake of my head, "Just lunch with my family," I replied, nodding towards the rest of the table, "Sister in law, brother and some random,"

Zaizen growled at the term 'random' I used him. Nevertheless, he remained silent.

Akatsuka smiled, "Sounds friendly,"

I shrugged, "Nah, just a small gathering," I remarked

"Oh!" She unexpectedly exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "I have the CD you wanted! I really didn't know how to find you again, but it's good that you showed today! I'll go get it for you so can you just-"

She rambled on. Each word faster and quicker than the last. It was kind of like me when I am in a hurry to get information out. She spoke in such a rush that soon enough, she ran out of oxygen and ended up panting desperately for air.

And must I say, it was kind of cute…

**~Speed of Love~  
**

Shortly after lunch, we started heading home. Wait. Correction. _Everyone_ else headed home while I stayed behind for Akatsuka-san to finish her shift. The girl was demanding. I've tried convincing her throughout the whole meal that it's fine to just leave the CD's, but no matter how hard I attempted to persuade her, she still insisted to pay me back.

I guess, this is how I ended up waiting for Akatsuka at the backdoor of the restaurant. Shuffling my feet around and leaning against a nearby ally wall, I glanced ahead at the staff entry door. It was nearly three, she should be out soon.

And just as I thought that, the backdoor flung open and out trotted Akatsuka dressed in her casual clothes, her red hair cascaded down her back. Don't tell anyone this, but she looked really pretty.

"Hey, sorry for waiting," she apologized with a smile, gesturing me to walk with her

Obeying, I trailed after her, "It's alright," I uttered, "I need to practice my patients anyways."

Twinkling a laugh, Akatsuka dug into her handbag and pulled out the CD I've wanted for the past seven months. Stopping in her steps, she handed it to me, "Here," she declared, "This is for you."

I grinned, "You really didn't have to do this," I reminded, carefully taking the CD from her offering hand

She chuckled, "Payback is payback," she determined

"If you say so," I expressed, "Thank you."

Akatsuka furiously shook her head, "No, no!" she cried out, "I should really be thanking you!"

Feeling my grin widen, I twirled around on my feet, "You're too kind," I announced, ready to leave the narrow ally, "It's been nice meeting you Akatsuka-san."

All of sudden, she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back from my leaving steps, "Just wait here for a moment Oshitari-kun" she muttered in a soft voice

I did a double take, "W-why?"

Nervously biting her lips, Akatsuka grimaced around the ally corner, "My boyfriend is out there waiting for me," she explained, "His going to suspect if we walk out together," claimed the anxious Akatsuka, "And I don't want you getting in trouble with him. He has a black belt in Taekwondo."

Honest to say, I stopped listening after the word 'boyfriend.'

I should've known earlier. Someone like Akatsuka-san who possesses such beauty, will defiantly have a boyfriend no matter what. And that boyfriend position will never be held by me.

Pretending that I understood, I gave a nod and a _fake _smile, "No problem," I replied, "I'll wait here till you guys are gone."

Giving me one last twinkly beam, Akatsuka released my arm, "Thank you Oshitari-kun," she whispered before shrinking her wrist under her jumper, "I hope we can meet again soon,"

With one last smile, she turned around the corner of the alleyway and disappeared onto the main street. Relaxing as Akatsuka left, I slumped against a supporting wall and glanced up at the afternoon golden sky.

**~Speed of Love~**

Time flies when your having fun, Yeah no….

I can agree that time flies, but not while you're stuck at home telling yourself over and over again that no, you don't have a crush on a girl who already has a boyfriend. Well honest to say, that took up most of my weekend and now, Monday morning slumped across the clubroom's desk drinking canned black coffee and trying to wake up certainly didn't make a good start to the week.

And another fantastic fact you all should know is that, I was here an hour earlier than usual. Which meant that I nearly had to hang around for an hour before everyone else arrived. Though, it was by my luck that I found the spot where Shiraishi hid the clubroom keys.

Now, just as I finished up my fourth can of highly caffeinated drink, voices and laughter were heard to approach the door. I sighed, knowing that the annoying faces will appear any moment.

"How come the door is unlocked?" The clear voice of Shiraishi was heard as the clubroom door was slowly opened and the room lights were turned on

Unfamiliar with the sudden bright light, I winced and squinted my eyes, "Did you really have to do that?" I grumbled, face planting back down onto the table

"Kenya," Shiraishi remarked, "What're you doing here?"

Forcing my head back up, I reached for another can of black coffee, "I am trying to wake myself up," I muttered, opening the stay-tab of the can

From the corners of my morning eyes, a hint of furrowing brows was seen, "Kenya, are you ok?" Shiraishi asked, "How many cans of those have you had?"

I gave a careless shrug of my shoulders, "This is my fifth," I mumbled to reply

"Kenya, did something happen?" The biblical figure of tennis continued to question, "You don't usually drink black coffee. Nevertheless five cans." Shiraishi declared as he snatched away my coffee

Growling, I reached for my stolen coffee, but found myself tripping and nearly planting on the ground instead, "Coffee…"

"No more," The captain announced, "Coffee is terrible for your heart and bloodstream."

I merely managed to growl more. Damn that health junkie…

**~Speed of Love~**

"So, how did things go on Saturday?" Kagami teasingly asked me, her brows rising up with interest

I sighed, dragging myself to first period, "She has a boyfriend," I answered

Kagami's mouth dropped open, "You already asked her out?" she gasped, "Wow you do move fast!"

Rolling my eyes with frustration, I looked away, "No, what I mean is that she already have a boyfriend who is a black belt in taekwondo!" I exclaimed, "And you think that person is me?"

"You never know…" Kagami uttered back

Turning back around, I gave her knowing look. She giggled, "Ok, I am sorry Kenya," Kagami ushered, patting me on the shoulder, "But as people say, there's still plenty of fish in the sea."

Plenty of fish in the sea? I doubt there is any fish…

-To Be Continued..-

**~Speed of Love~**

**Reviews, thoughts, ideas…..Anything! Kindly leave it in the box below! =D **


	6. Cafe

**Hey Guys! I am alive and breathing again! Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter, I was recently on holiday so I didn't really get the chance to write. Anyways, here it is! Chapter 5!**

**To my reviewers, favoriters and followers:**

**GaleFrost: ****Thanks so much for reviewing! Kenya is pretty cute isn't he? :D****  
**

**Snowpoppy:**** Haha yes. Kenya's love is a little challenged here isn't it? But don't worry, he'll find the right girl!**

**Hala: ****Hey! Your back again! It's good to hear from you again. Thanks so much for reviewing three chapters in a row! Honestly, you're amazing!**

* * *

**Speed of love**

**Chapter 5: Café **

"So you're calling that a coincidence," I raised a brow at the bible of tennis who sat next to me

He merely grinned, "Hey, it's not everyday you find a girl who already has a boyfriend," he announces, "I certainly didn't."

I sighed, "Well that's you," I muttered, "You're lucky."

Shiraishi chuckled, flipping his pen around his fingers, "Lucky for what?' he urged

"For finding someone like Kagami, " I declared, studying my collection of rubbers

Yet, the bible of tennis simply shook his head, "You call that luck?" he asked

"Yes. I want to find someone like her," I agreed, giving back a knowing look, "She's my type of girl."

Straightening up on his seat, Shiraishi shot me a small glare, "Well you're certainly not taking her away from me." He grumbled

Hinting the bible's protective side kicking in, I flashed him a grin, "I am aware that you two have a close relationship. That sliver band you wear on your right hand ring finger explains a lot," I reported, "And due to that reason, I'll leave you lovebirds alone."

"I-" Shiraishi glanced down at his right hand, "Is it really that noticeable?" he murmured

I shrugged, "Not really," I nonchalantly replied, "Though the idea is pretty cute."

The biblical figure heaves a breath, "It's what happens when you fall in love," he uttered, "Ahn Ecstasy~"

"Nah your just paranoid that Kagami will run off…"

**~Speed of Love~**

And just as I thought this day would get any better, heavy rain decided to poor down during the last few minutes of last period, cancelling both tennis training and my hopes of walking home in dry clothes. Frowning at the dull sky and dense cloud of rain, I crossed my arms in frustration.

"Is this rain ever going to stop?" Chitose complained as he slumped against the clubroom door.

"You need to be patient Chitose," Shiraishi remarked from the table, where he was engaging in a encouraging game of chess with his most loved Kagami, "Why don't you be more like Zaizen?"

Referred to by his senpais, the bratty genius frowned and turned away, personally trying to concentrate on his work of rock music. Snorting at the reaction Zaizen gave, Chitose grumbled and complained further more in a low muttering voice.

"Maybe the rain will lower down soon," Kagami suggested from the table, a chess piece in her hand as she tired to navigate a promising position to defeat her opponent

Chitose sighed, "Considering the wind and average downfall of rain, I don't think so," he retorted, "My predictions are telling me this rain will take some worthy time."

I rolled my eyes, "Are you sure your predictions are right Chitose?" I argued, "Last time, you made a complete error."

Two brows immediately creased, "And when was this?" urged the objective Chitose

Flashing him a slight grin, I replied, "You predicted when our lovely couple would kiss," I began, "You said two weeks after they started dating but, it turned out to be a week and a bit."

With his mouth slightly ajar, Chitose glanced towards Shiraishi and Kagami. A disapproving brow returned from the bible of tennis as he debated whether to assign laps to his impatient team member.

Turning his attention back to me, Chitose scowled, "Thanks for that Kenya," he mumbled, "Now you've gotten the Shitenhoji bible to grudge against me."

I gave a shake of my head, "You should've listened to me earlier," I insisted

"You didn't say anything earlier," uttered Chitose

"No I did warn you,"

"You never did Kenya."

"I clearly reminded you not to predict anything stupid," I reminded, "But you did."

"But I didn't predict anything stupid," Chitose bickered, "I predicted reality."

"No you-"

A shivery laugh was suddenly heard from the table, "When did you two become married?" giggled Kagami

Grimacing at each other, I glared at Chitose before looking away. Shiraishi erupted a light chuckle at our reactions, "Looks like we're going to have a new combination," he announced

I growled and walked up to the table. Scanning the board filled with chess pieces, I couldn't help but to smirk at the position Kagami was currently in. She was losing, but still, there was a chance to fight back. Picking up the lost king piece, I discreetly moved it across the board.

"Checkmate Shiraishi," I declared, placing the piece down on a white square

The bible of tennis blinked for a minute before reflexing, "Hey! That wasn't fair!"

**~Speed of Love~**

Heavy rain was still pouring down onto the city of Osaka. People busted their way around the city, cramping into metro trains and buses, or trying to make their way through the rush hour traffic. The sky was also gloomily lit, not a spec of sunlight was seen beyond the dull clouds.

Cursing myself for forgetting an umbrella and nearly getting drenched in the rain, I managed to find shelter beneath a busy café just along the downtown streets. Yet, I impatiently scolded myself, estimating the time I'd get home considering this horrible weather.

I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings, merely ignoring that fact that they're many others around me that were all dotted under one shelter. Sighing and timing nearly each second that was wasted, I fished out my phone and hoped that there was something amusing on Zaizen's blog that could entertain me.

"Ara isn't it Oshitari-kun?"

Hearing my name, I snapped myself back to reality. Turning in the direction my name was voiced, my eyes met with a pair of deep-sea blues and a horizon of wine red.

"Akatsuka-san," I muttered the forbidden name

She cocked her head to the side and grinned, "Nice seeing you again," she greeted, "I thought we'd never meet."

Somehow, her words made pull a foolish smile, "Well here we are, facing each other. Coincidence?" I uttered, making the girl dressed in her school uniform laugh

"I am afraid that coincidences don't always occur," Akatsuka-san retorted, playing with the edges of an instrumental case that was in her hand

"Though when you believe what you truly believe might occur, then serendipity will happen." I insisted, flashing her another smile

Akatsuka-san remained silent for the next few minutes as she studied me. Her heartwarming beam still creased her lips. Very slowly, she opened her mouth to speak again, "Any spare time for some afternoon tea?" she gestured towards the café next to us

Honest to say, I was surprised by her offer. Nevertheless, I nodded my head, "Sure," I agreed, "Give the rain some time to stop."

**~Speed of Love~**

"So Oshitari-kun, you into classics?"

I grumbled for a quite moment. No, I am not into classics. I just have a cousin who enjoys his romance crap and tends to rub me into them as well. Oh, and not to also mention a 'sister in law' who does high-level French and Classic Literature.

"I am more of the mainstream subjects person," I explained, "If you know what I mean by that."

Akatsuka-san sighed as she fiddled with the straw to her drink, "Really?" she muttered, "I am a classics type. I absolutely love studying old scripts and reading romance novels."

Another Yuushi….

"The language and the arts are extremely fascinating when it comes to classics," she continued, "The way play and script writers use different types of language to interpret meaning and symbolism is so interesting."

The girl rambled on. I couldn't help but to smile as she explained the aspects of different words, phrases and script lines. Even though I soon tuned out, my eyes still were focused on the girl sitting before me.

Suddenly, the rambling stopped, and I snapped myself back to reality. Akatsuka-san gave me a worried blinked, "I am so sorry Oshitari-kun," she, to my complete and utter astonishment, apologized, "I rambled off again."

I shook my head, "Don't apologize Akatsuka-san. If you enjoy classics, then you may speak of them," I insisted, remembering last time Yuushi gave me a whole lecture.

Surprised, Akatsuka-san gave me a blank face, "You don't mind?" she asked in a quiet mutter

"I don't mind one bit," I answered

With a small smile, Akatsuka-san glanced down at her glass of apple juice, "My boyfriend usually tells me off for talking classics," she whispered, "He doesn't like that topic."

Those two words again. The two words that suddenly rang through my head and zapped my brain, asking what on earth was I doing in a café with a girl who already has a boyfriend.

Nevertheless, Akatsuka-san pressed on, "What about you Oshitari-kun, what do you like?" she questioned, looking back up again.

I managed a tiny grin, "I am quite a handful, as my friends say," I remarked, "I like and hate at the same time."

**~Speed of Love~**

Finally, after spending an hour in the café, the pouring rain outside came to a stop. Akatsuka-san and I paid our bills and departed the friendly cafe, eventually trotting down the streets together, talking, laughing and for me, falling mindlessly in love.

"It sounds like you're quite sportive Oshitari-kun," Akatsuka-san announced as we hiked uphill

I lightly chuckled, "Not really," I declined, "Its just tennis I enjoy."

"Yet still," she urged forward, "It's an active sport."

I laughed, "Do you have any interest in sports Akatsuka-san?" I asked

For a quiet second, Akatsuka-san gave a shake of her red locks, "No," was the simple reply, "I am not allowed to engage in sports."

Receiving the signal that sport wasn't the subject Akatsuka-san wanted to continue with, I made a wild turn on topics. And this time, it landed on the soft topic of music, seeing as Akatsuka-san's hand welded an instrument case.

"It seems like you play an instrument Akatsuka-san," I declared, carefully eying the black long rectangular case

Blinking down at he case, she nodded, "Yes, the flute," she insisted, giving me another smile, "You have a sharp eye Oshitari-kun."

I grinned, "Only on instruments,"

Her smiles widens, "Do you play an instrument?" she asked

Thinking a cautious word to describe, I thought for a second before replying, "I have to say, the instruments I play aren't very melodic or orchestral."

Bursting into laughter at the musical and classical terms I used, Akatsuka-san went into a fit of giggles, "You truly have a gift in humor Oshitari-kun." She remarked, "I wish my boyfriend was more like you."

Actually, I wish I _was _your boyfriend. Though, I know, that'd never happen.

-To Be Continued…-

**~Speed Of Love~**

**Reviews are my life source. I am sure you all know by now how to keep me alive. **


	7. Another Oshitari

**Ah! Sorry for the late update. School has begun and well….it's hell.**

**To my reviewers, favoriters and followers:**

**Gale. Frost: ****Yeah, Kenya is so loveable, I adore him! **

**Snowpoppy: ****Thank you! I am sure Kenya is praying to hope what you said will be true! **

**Hala: ****Thanks for giving Kenya advice! He really thought for it. Guess his just adorable like that! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 6: Another Oshitari **

"In the most ancient world of philosophy, the Greeks used arithmetical symbols and letters to work out different structures and to bring out various ideas. Truly a phenomenon."

Yawning for nearly the millionth time that lesson, I casually leant back on my chair and folded my hands across my chest. Classical Studies certainly wasn't my cup of tea.

"You know what will be a phenomenon?" I whispered to Chitose who was parked next to me, "If Gin fired a hundred and eight style Hadoukyuu right now and took out sensei."

Raising his brow and quietly chuckling, Chitose turned to me with an entertained expression, "Only you'd think of those ideas," he muttered back, "But really, I hate classics."

Ignoring sensei as she rambled on and on, I rolled my eyes with boredom, "I heard that Zaizen failed this last semester," I grumbled, "_Zaizen_ out of all people."

"Though Kagami aces basic level classics and does what? Higher level!" He added on, "Plus French, Latin and English."

I sighed, "You can't trust women, they can think on both sides of their brain," I mumbled

Chitose smirked, "Strange creat-"

"Chitose-kun, Oshitari-kun. Would you like to add something to these facts?" Sensei suddenly interrupted us, giving both me and Chitose each a cold hard glare.

The whole class turned and stared at us. Quickly sitting back up straight and unfolding my arms, I flipped open my book and took out a pen. Chitose did the same and lightly snickered to himself.

"Not at all sensei, please continue your lecture." He ushered

With another small glare, sensei twirled back to scribble on the blackboard. Letting out the breath I was holding onto, I relaxed my muscles and slapped Chitose in the arm.

"That was a nice move," I grinned

Chitose winked, "Always works on classic teachers."

**~Speed of Love~**

Thank god classics has finally ended. I swear, I was about to tear my textbook up if another minute of that class went on. Desperately trying to overcome the fact that I had a massive throbbing headache, I grumbled unpleasantly as both Chitose and I dragged ourselves down the school hallways.

"Please don't tell me we have another classics class tomorrow," Chitose groaned as we slumped to our lockers

I sighed, "Don't think so,"

"Wow, you guys seem dead," Shiraishi suddenly appeared behind us, a grin plastered his lips

Rolling my eyes, I literally dumped my books into my messy locker, "Classics was hell," I mumbled

Chitose snorted to my agreement, "Trust me, we're about to die," he added on

The bible of tennis chuckled, "I am sure it's not that bad," he remarked, "I mean Kagami did give us a heads up on it."

"Yeah, Kagami who does senior level French and Classics," I retorted, elbowing my locker shut before folding my arms over my chest, "It's like Yuushi with his romance novels."

"I don't get people who like the literature stuff," proposed the grumpy Chitose, "They're all so weird."

I managed a nod, "My cousin is freakish like that," I muttered, "Don't even know how I am related to him…"

Shiraishi laughed, "Are you sure it's the not the other way round?" he snickered, "You are pretty strange…"

"Hey!"

**~Speed of Love~**

"Seriously, how long does it take for Kagami to come out?" I complained, leaning against the metal sidewalk fence.

The biblical figure standing next to me frowned as his eyes scanned the stairs that led to the main building of the music academy. Kagami was invited to the one-day music workshop here in central Osaka, along with several other talented members of music.

"She should be out soon," Shiraishi assured, "Patience Kenya."

I raised a brow, "Patience is not a trait of mine," I protested back

Ignoring my self mumbles and grumbles, Shiraishi merely stayed focused on the enormous rolling doors of the music academy. Well, should I say, he was focused until I felt a slap on my arm.

"What was that for-"

"Kenya," he cut me through and pointed across the stairs, "Look."

Glancing in the direction that Shiraishi gestured, my orbs met a sea of beauty. Immediately, I sensed my heart beat twice as fast and my stomach knot together. Eyes following the figure as she trotted down the flight of stairs and exited around the street, I mentally slapped myself for being such a stalker.

"Go talk to her."

Snapping my head back around, I shot Shiraishi a glare, "You serious?" I uttered

He shrugged, "If you like her, than I suggest you go and talk to her," Shiraishi expressed, "It's no use hiding your feelings underneath."

I sighed, "I would talk to her," I muttered, "But she already has a boyfriend. And I'd hate to ruin they relationship." I stuffed my hands into my pockets, "It's better if I just left her alone."

Silence ruled the area for a brief minute before a hand was popped onto my shoulder, "Kenya, if you really do like her that much," he began, "I still recommend you to trust yourself and talk to her. Even if she does already have a boyfriend."

Quietly, I pulled a smile, "Thanks Shiraishi, I appreciate-"

"Ah Kuranosuke! Kenya!"

Hearing our names called, Shiraishi dropped his hand and turned towards the direction of the voice. Seeing Kagami approach us in a steady run, Shriaishi instantly grinned and welcomed his lover into his arms.

"My gorgeous girl," he greeted, pulling Kagami into a tight hug, "I've missed you."

Rolling my eyes and looking away as the two decided to share some saliva, I stared down the busy afternoon street, wondering where Akatsuka-san might have ran of too. And just as I thought the lovebirds had finished they daily share of each other's mouth and was about to turn back around, my eyes suddenly caught a figure dressed in a simple blouse, black dress pants and a violin case in hand advance forward.

"Kenya."

My eyes widened at the deep male voice, "W-what're you doing here?" I muttered

Sensing my surprised tone, the pair of lovebirds twirled around to glance at me. Immediately, Shiraishi chuckled while a pile of confused aura landed on Kagami. Ignoring the two's attention, I sighed and stood up straight.

"I was about to ask you the same question Kenya," he remarked, "_What're _you doing here?"

Shuffling my feet, I turned around to face Shiraishi and Kagami, "Waiting for these two." I gestured

The bible of tennis chuckled harder, "It's nice seeing you again Oshitari-kun," he declared

Kagami's face gave a priceless reaction, "Oshitari?" she muttered, eyes adverting to me, "Then-"

I pulled a grin, "Yes, I am related to him," I pronounced, glancing back at Yuushi, "This is my cousin from Tokyo, Oshitari Yuushi."

-To Be Continued…-

**~Speed of Love~**

**Kenya is adorable, I absolutely love him :3**

**Reviews of any sort are highly appreciated!**


	8. Time With Yuushi

**Gah I am back! School is so living hell. Blame my teachers for torturing me with essays… **

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**Snowpoppy: ****Yuushi is an amazing character. I love Yuushi as well! And yeah, school has started again here in Australia…though lucky you, still in holidays! Enjoy them while there's still time!**

**Gale. Frost: ****Haha yes, Yuushi does make his appearance in this chapter! His awesome, I love him!**

**HellfireBringer: ****Hey! Thanks so for much for reviewing, favoriting and following this story. Kenya is pretty cute and well Zaizen, his always popping in and out :D**

**Hala: ****Thank you so much for reviewing! I'll make sure this chapter is longer!**

**StarTime101: ****Thank you for favoriting this story, I hope you enjoy it!**

**LunaLightSerenade: ****Thank you for following, I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Speed of Love **

**Chapter 7: Time with Yuushi**

It was hysterical to watch Kagami's mouth hang open and gap like some dying fish. Nevertheless, her constant finger switching from me to Yuushi did confirm that she was highly amused by the fact that my cousin was extremely different to me.

"Y-you're c-cousins?" she muttered, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Yes, we're cousins," I affirmed

Kagami's mouth was still hung oven door wide, "But you guys don't look alike…" she ushered in a soft tone

Turning around I blinked at Yuushi who blinked back. Chuckling, I flashed Kagami a teasing grin, "That's because this guy enjoys wearing his fake glasses," I pointed out

In response, a disapproving snort was heard from my cousin, "You made me wear them Kenya," he retorted, "Don't blame this on me."

I raised a brow and glanced back, "I didn't say you have to take it seriously," I remarked, "It was just a joke."

"You never think before you say Kenya," Yuushi pointed out, "You haven't changed."

As my cousin and I both continued our little Oshitari greeting- cough, more like an argument, Shiraishi and his beloved Kagami intriguingly watched us with amused eyes.

"It's hard to believe they're actually related to each other," I heard Kagami utter

The bible of tennis replied with a small laugh of agreement, "I know," he proposed,

"They are hardly, _hardly _alike each other."

**~Speed of Love~**

"So, how long are you staying here for?" I mumbled a question as we leant against the carriage's handrail

Gazing beyond the train door and at the dark night sky accompanying the constant briskly flash of luminous lights, Yuushi sighed, "Till tomorrow afternoon," he answered, folding his arms across his chest, "I am leaving on the four o'clock train back to Tokyo."

Stuffing my hands into the pockets of my dress pants, I glanced away, "It's a short visit don't you think?" I slightly pouted, "You usually stay longer."

Yuushi chuckled, "Atobe will throw a fit if I stayed longer," he insisted, "He needs me back for the quarterfinals."

I snapped my attention back, "You guys are ready in the quarterfinals?" I pronounced, "We haven't even made it to the Kansai Nationals yet!"

He gave me a confused stare, "But I thought Shitenhoji is the first school to get in," he ushered, "I mean your team was pretty high positioned in the ranking system."

Turning around, I glared at Shiraishi who stood a few feet away talking to Kagami, "He's not telling us something…" I grumbled

"Which brings me to my second point," Yuushi added on, ignoring my personal complaints, "I am hoping to see your speed charged tennis skills soon."

Ears twitching at the words 'speed' and 'tennis skills,' I shot Yuushi a haughty look, "Challenging me are you?" I grinned

Yuushi merely rolled his eyes and looked away, "Cocky as ever," he announced, "I never mentioned anything about challenging you."

"Hey! You said the word speed and tennis," I bickered, "That means a challenge!"

With a gracious sigh, Yuushi rubbed his temples, "Kenya please, quit sounding like the time you're in second grade and really wanted our neighbor's puppy," he muttered

Giving him a sulky look, I heaved my arms across my chest, "But that puppy was cute…"

**~Speed of Love~**

Finally arriving home with Yuushi by my tail, I tugged the front door open before stepping side. Nevertheless, I certainly wasn't expecting an overly excited Shouta to greet us and nearly knock both Yuushi and I down.

"Onii-san!" he cries out a pair of tiny arms were wrapped around my waist

Chuckling, I ruffled Shouta's midnight black hair, "You sound excited Shouta," I remarked, glancing over at Yuushi, "Is it because your Yuushi onii-san is here?"

Hearing Yuushi's name, Shouta's eyes immediately lit up as he turned to his older cousin. Letting go of my waist, Shouta threw himself at Yuushi with his arms wide open.

"Yuushi nii-san!"

**~Speed of Love~**

"It does seem that your habits die hard, Kenya."

Ignoring the effortful glare Yuushi sent me, I continued to feed Speedy-chan with pieces of lettuce and stalks of carrot. Watching as the iguana herself gobbled up the food and nibbled my fingers for more, I snickered before turning around to face Yuushi.

"You sound worse than Kaa-san," I teased

Sitting on the mattress that was specially set out for my cousin himself, Yuushi picked up a photo frame that sat on my bedside table, "What do you think? I am an Oshitari too," he remarked, carefully studying the picture that sat inside the frame

I raised a brow, "Something interesting in there?" I questioned the concentrated Yuushi

Flipping the frame around, Yuushi pointed to Kagami who sat in the middle of the picture. Dressed in Shiraishi's tennis jersey and smiling ever so happily, she was surrounded by the rest of the team, an arm yet draped around her lover's shoulders.

"She seems to be extremely close to you and Shiraishi," he proposed, handing me the frame

Taking the photograph from his offering hands, I shrugged, "She's Shiraishi's girlfriend," I declared, "They've been going out for a year and a few months now."

He sighed, "Still, she looks close," he nodded towards the object sitting in my palm, "When was it taken?"

"Regional finals," I replied, setting the picture down on my study desk, "About a month or so ago."

Yuushi cupped his chin, "Fascinating," he muttered, eyes adverting to me, "I did have this theory that you liked her…."

I gaped at his hypothesis, "Kagami? Hell no!" I exclaimed, "God knows what will Shiraishi do to me if I liked her."

A curious eyebrow was raised, "Then who is the girl you last told me you liked?" Yuushi questioned

Opening my mouth to blurt out another answer, I shot my cousin a short glare, "No one," I declared, "I don't like anyone."

Yuushi didn't look too convinced, "My Oshitari instincts are telling me that you're lying," he proposed

Blame those stupid instincts…

"I don't know what're talking about," I snorted and glanced away

"Kenya."

I focused my vision on speedy-chan who was curling around her cage.

"Kenya, answer your cousin."

I continued to ignore him.

A irritated cough was heard, "Oshitari Kenya, answer me or else I am never coming back to Osaka again," Yuushi threatened

Giving up, I turned my attention back around and stared at my notable cousin, "She's pretty ok?" I grumbled

"Oh so it is a crush…." He teased, "Who is this 'girl' then?"

Groaning, I pushed off the study desk I was leaning on and flopped onto the bed instead, burying my face into the pillow along the way. Yuushi chuckled at my movement.

"Is she really that pretty to cause you such frustration?" he added on

Lifting my head back up, I glared at Yuushi, "Yes she is," I hastily replied before dropping back into the pillow

"Oh Kenya, you're in love," another chuckle was heard

"Shut up!"

**~Speed of Love~**

Finding your cousin standing in the front of the clubroom talking to your captain the next morning certainly wasn't the best way to start the day. Especially when he was classified as 'a special guest from Tokyo.'

"Oh my gosh," A high pitched girlish sigh was heard from Koharu as the team of regulars circled around the front of the room

"Isn't he-" Chitose gabbed before pointing a finger in my direction

The young figure standing next to me sighed, "Another Oshitari…" Zaizen finished, muttering quietly to himself

Yuuji snickered, "Looks like we have a new addition."

Soon, everyone's eyes were all on me. I frowned, folding my arms across my chest and feeling an eyebrow twitch with annoyance. I mean come on! Who'd expect their cousin to suddenly appear in the middle of tennis training?

"Yuushi," I growled, "I thought you said you're going out for a walk?"

He nodded, "Yes I am," he agrees, "But I also decided to pay a visit to my cousin's tennis team."

Shiraishi smiles, "I requested for him to come and visit," he pronounced, "Since it is rare for the well known Oshitari Yuushi to visit Osaka."

My eyebrows twitched even more, "Shiraishi, I hate you." I muttered in a low dark voice

Nevertheless, the bible of tennis still had his lips tugged upwards, "Aren't I nice?" he sang

"No." I shot back, "You're horrible."

The team chuckled, "Kenya has a little attitude…" Koharu giggled

Biting the corner of my mouth, I glowered. What a long day today is going to be…

**~Speed of Love~**

"I hate cousins…." I mumbled to myself, sitting across the fence during lunch, "And I hate tennis captains as well." I added on after spotting Shiraishi walk in with Kagami next to him

"Kenya, I heard that." The biblical figure called back

Grumbling, I shoved another piece of chicken gyoza into my mouth. Chitose who sat adjacent to me, laughed at my haughty self-talk. Zaizen rolled his eyes as usual and went back to his music.

"So this is what Kenya has been going on about all morning," Kagami chuckled, flashing me a wink, "Having your cousin barge into tennis training huh?"

I shot a glare at Shiraishi, "Blame your boyfriend for it." I remarked, "It was he's brilliant idea."

Kagami's chuckles loudened, "So it seems," she pronounced, stabbing something that lived in her wonderful boyfriend's bento box

Chitose added along with the laughs, "Our poor Kenya had a rough time," he declared, "Morning training was living hell for him."

"Shut up Chitose," I complained

Zaizen sighed, "Just suck it up senpai," he uttered, "It wasn't that bad."

I scowled at the genius second year, "Says you who won every match against the second years," I argued

He shrugged and stuffed his earphones back in. And just as I thought one was finally able to shut up, a loud bang of the rooftop door was heard before an usual, overly excited Kintaro jumped in

"Kenya! I heard that your twin from Tokyo bashed you up today!" he cries

Feeling a headache slowly approach, I groaned, "Kin-chan, keep it down will you?" I yelled back, "And Yuushi isn't my twin, his my cousin!"

I must say to you all right now, at this very moment, I wished that someone can fire a giant tennis ball and knock everyone out….Really, I can't stand this anymore.

**~Speed of Love~**

Finally,_ finally_ after spending a day with my idiot teammates, was I able to run away in full speed and hide forever. Joking, I am not actually hiding. But, I am ditching afternoon training (It's ok, Shiraishi gave me permission).

"You sure that your captain won't kill you for missing training?" Yuushi asked as we trotted along the platform dotted with people

I nodded, "Shiraishi said it was fine," I answered, "A day without tennis won't do any harm."

Yuushi was silent for a short minute as we continued to walk down the platform. Nevertheless, he opened his mouth to speak again, "I do apologize for this morning," he suddenly announced, "I didn't mean to bother your training."

"I don't mind," I ushered, "It was nothing."

A quiet sigh was heard, "I am just saying sorry, Kenya." He said

I shook my head, "It's fine," I replied, turning my head to the side and flashing him a grin, "It was fun."

Blinking before melting into a smile, Yuushi chuckled, "I am glad you enjoyed my company." He phrased, "Maybe you can come to Tokyo next time."

Ultimately arriving at Yuushi's boarding gate, we came to a halt before I faced my cousin, "Hopefully I'll see you there in the finals," I insisted, "But it was good having you over."

His smile widened, "Nationals it is Kenya," he encouraged, "And you have to be there."

I bobbed my head, "I promise I will." I assured

"Good," Yuushi proclaimed, "I'll see you on the courts then."

Twirling around to board the bullet train back to Tokyo, Yuushi took a few steps forward before I shot a hand out and grabbed his arm. Throwing both of my arms around him, I gently pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for visiting," I whispered, "It was awesome seeing you again."

Letting go of Yuushi, I stepped back and lighted up one last grin. He softly laughed, "It was good seeing you too," Yuushi announced, "I had fun."

"You better had fun," I rolled my eyes, "For ruining my tennis training."

With another chuckle, Yuushi nodded before turning back to the train, "I'll see you then Tokyo then," he uttered

I managed a small nod, "Tokyo nationals it is."

**~Speed of Love~**

A few minutes later, the bullet train darted off for Tokyo. Smiling after the train, I couldn't help but to carefully snicker as a wave of wind took the carriage into the distance.

Saying goodbye to Yuushi was the hardest thing to do. Ever since Yuushi left at the end of sixth grade, it's been difficult to say goodbye to someone I spent my childhood with.

-To Be Continued…-

**~Speed of Love~**

**I absolutely love Yuushi. Can't believe that he and Kenya are actually cousins, it's so cool!**

**Reviews of any kind are all welcome! :D**


	9. A Surprised Visit

**Fast update? No speed, no life. Haha :D**

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**Gale. Frost: ****Thanks so much for reviewing! Yes, Kenya and Yuushi are so adorable!**

**Snowpoppy: ****Well, I guess I am focusing more on this story now. But I might start updating on my other stories as well, you know keep some fresh ideas up to date. And thank you! I do hope you enjoying Kenya telling this story :3**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 8: A Surprised Visit**

The day after Yuushi left, life was back to normal. The regulars eventually stopped babbling on about the 'Oshitari from Tokyo' visit and went back to their normal training. School was in some degrees, normal should I say and well, I guess life is life.

Oh wait, correction. Life was pretty normal until third period English class hit and the captain of the hockey team, dashed in with a horror stricken face. I don't blame the poor guy for stressing his head off, I mean, the hockey team was new to the school's sport's department and not much student's paid attention to this new addition.

Nevertheless, the anxious captain wafting around the classroom like a ghost certainly did attract my attention. Shiraishi, who was sitting next to me, also seemed to be amused by his little act of distress.

"Nakimura-kun," the biblical figure acknowledged the opposing captain

The somewhat, edgy hockey captain swiftly rushed over, "Shiraishi-kun," he greeted in an uneasy tone before nodding at me, "Oshitari-kun."

Shiraishi flashed him a smile, "You look worried," he ushered, "Is there something wrong?"

I softly chuckled to myself. Knowing the wonderful bible of tennis was a member of Shitenhoji's Captain Association, he had no choice but to help his fellow agitated captains.

Nakimura Satonori, the current 'panicking' hockey captain with his abnormal blonde dyed hair and dark brown eyes hitched a breath, "Shiraishi-kun, what do I do!" he exclaimed, "One of my teammates just twisted his ankle last period and now, no one is available to replace him!" another worried cry, "And our match is this afternoon! We can't play with only six players, the minimum requirement to enter a match is seven!"

Couldn't help but to lightly laugh at Nakimura's shrieks of tantrum, I unfaithfully earned a whack on the shoulder. Shiraishi shot me a warning glare before turning back to Nakimura with a gentle smile.

"I am sure there's some free regulars from other teams that are willing to help." He proposed, "How about the badminton team? Don't they have extra players?"

Ah yes, the badminton team. A team that Shiraishi highly disliked and has some sort of hatred for its captain. Yet, Nakimura shook his head, much to the bible's disappointment.

"I've asked them," he explains, "But none of them are willing to help."

Shiraishi snorted, "Course they won't…" he muttered to himself

Nonetheless, Nakimura continued with his speech, "And besides, I need someone who can run really fast." He added on, "Since my 'injured regular' was positioned to play counter attack and defense."

"Have you tried the track and field team then?" I asked, "They have some good runners there, not to mention their captain is also pretty friendly."

The bible nodded at my words, "They do," he agreed, "Kenya here has a fantastic relationship with the team captain."

Nakimura still shook his head, "I've thought of that," he retorted, "But none of the track and field team members are here!"

Shiraishi sighed in fail and continued racked their brains for a new plan. After a short minute, Shiraishi's eyes lit up and a smile fell upon his lips. Excited, he jumped up and grabbed Nakimura's shoulders.

"I can lend you Kenya for this afternoon!" he declared

Hearing my name, I stared at the biblical figure, "W-what?"

Blinking with confusion, Nakimura glanced between me and Shiraishi, "What do you mean?" he questioned in a quiet voice

Turning his head around, he grinned, "You can play for Nakimura's team this afternoon," Shiraishi announced, "Instead of your usual free period."

My mouth hung automatically hung open, "I-I can't play hockey!" I blurted out, "I never played it before!"

"You'll be fine," chuckled the stupid bible of tennis, "You usually play counter attack and defense anyways."

"Really?" Nakimura's eyes lit up with hope

Shiraishi nodded, "Kenya is fast as well," he insisted, grinning even wider, "No speed no life right?"

"Oshitari-kun…" another optimistic plead from the hockey captain, "You sound like a great player, you will help me?"

Sheepishly gazing from Nakimura's puppy dog looks to Shiraishi's successful smirk, I finally gave up and groaned, "Fine," I muttered, "I'll help your team."

Immediately, Nakimura dropped his begging face and cried out with joy before giving me a humongous hug and running off to announce to his team this great news. Peeved off, I glared at Shiraishi after Nakimura left.

"I am telling Kagami about this," I growled at him, "She'll get you back for me…"

**~Speed of Love~**

"I swear, I look like some icy pole in this uniform," I muttered to myself before taking a step out of the covering lockers

Waiting out in the middle of the room was a mob of tennis regulars, all with teasing grins and smirks plastered across their faces. Seeing me dressed in the hockey team's uniform combining with white shorts, a white cotton T-shirt with green and gold leaves embroidered across the front and back of the shirt along with the school crest on the left hand side of the chest, Yuuji and Koharu instantly cackled into laughter while Chitose tried his best not to chuckle.

"You don't look that bad Kenya," Kagami, who was also a member of the participating mob, encouragingly pointed out, "I think you look pretty hot." She winked and supported me with a smile

Standing next to her, Shiraishi gave a rather sulky look but refrained silent. Trying to return her smile, I shrugged, "Thanks, I guess."

"I really feel like taking a picture now and putting it on my blog," Zaizen also joined in, "But I won't since I don't have my phone on me."

I flashed the second year genius a warning look, "That will not be a necessary move." I remarked

Kagami gave a small giggle before she checked the time on her phone, "It's time to hit the field," she announced, "Kenya, we'll cheer for you!"

Oh sure you guys will…

**~Speed of Love~**

The hockey field was way larger than I had expected. Honest to say, it was nearly as large as a soccer field and triple the size of a tennis court. Hockey usually consisted of eleven players, but today, due to shortage of people, we only had seven. One goalkeeper, two defenses, two attacks, one fallback and a counterattack/ defense (Which is me).

"You might have to run a lot Oshitari-kun," Nakimura uttered, "It'll become tiring."

I shook my head as we headed onto the field, "Not a problem," I assured, "I am a expert at long distance running."

Nakimura laughed before we approached the middle line of the field. The opposing team was already standing along the line, ready to greet us. I shivered at the sight, everyone on the other team seemed so strong and powerful…

"Shitenhoji versus Satsuya Gakuen, one quarter match." The umpire announced

A loud cheer was heard from the rival team's supporters and fans. Nakimura pouted at the attention they received, "We need a cheer squad as well." He murmured to himself

I snickered, "Good luck finding one."

**~Speed of Love~**

I must say, out of tennis and hockey, I still liked tennis better. Hockey made me uncoordinated and gawky, constantly keeping an eye on the ball rolling in front of me resulted tripping over my own feet.

"Point goes to Satsuya Gakuen,"

Cursing myself for losing guard, I bit down on my lower lip, "Get coordinated Kenya," I muttered to myself

"Hey Oshitari-kun," Nakimura caught up to me and patted me gently on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it, you're doing great." He encouraged

I shook the feeling off, "I won't lose this point," I pronounced

Nakimura gave me a quiet glance before smiling, "Let's do this then!" he cheerfully punched the air with a fist

"Let's really kick some asses!"

Watching carefully as the ball rolled into action and launched onto our side of the court, I swiftly ran forward and snatched the ball of the opposing attacking player. Dribbling it into our enemies' zone, I zigzagged around some of the defense players and headed straight for the shooting zone.

"Go Kenya! You can do it!" I heard Kagami shout from the sidelines

Smirking to myself, I hooked my hockey stick around and aimed straight for the centre goal. Though suddenly, I felt something shove me in the arm. Trying to control my arm to straight back again, I managed to hit the ball along the corner of the goal post before it rebounded out of the field.

I groaned, 'That was so close," I ushered

A rather cold snicker was heard behind me. Turning around, I was greeted by a guy that somehow looked a little like Zaizen. He had the same spiky hair, ear piercings but an additional lip piercing.

"Better luck next time loser," he teased before running off

I frowned, "Son of a bi-"

**~Speed of Love~**

"End of first half, Satsuya Gakuen in lead with ten goals."

Sighing as the team jogged off the courts and onto the sidelines of halftime, I mentally scowled myself as the 'Zaizen looking' player on the opposing team flashed me yet another cocky simper.

"He doesn't seem too nice huh?" Nakimura whispered as he stepped up next to me

Turning away from the smugly smiling hockey player, I shook my head as we headed off the field, "There's worse," I remarked, "Trust me, some players aren't very nice people."

Nakimura silently nodded to my agreement before heading to the benches to fetch his drink bottle. Approaching the bleachers myself, I was instantly greeted by my 'cheer team'.

"You're doing great!" Kagami exclaimed as she passed me a can of coke

Shiraishi who stood next to her, chuckled, "Yes I agree, you're doing a wonderful job," he grinned

Taking the drink from Kagami's hands, I raised a brow at the biblical figure of tennis, "I appreciate your sarcastic tone," I muttered

His chuckles loudened but were soon cut off by a warning nudge from Kagami, "Kenya is trying his best," she uttered, glancing sideways at her boyfriend before turning back to me with a smile, "Ignore him Kenya." She proposed

I rolled my eyes, "Trust me, I have already learnt that," I mumbled in response

"Ah there here!"

Grimacing to my left, I immediately spotted Koharu, Yuuji along with Chitose and Gin approach us. I sweat dropped, another group of annoying idiots has just arrived.

"How're you doing playing with a stick instead of a racket?" Chitose snickered

I shrugged, "No bad," I replied, "It's not like tennis but still manageable."

Koharu girlishly giggled, "It looks like our Kenya has fallen for another sport!" he announced

Yuuji, on the other hand, merely snorted at his partner's words, "Are we evening winning?" he asked

"No, the opposing team is winning," Kagami answered

I took a slip of the coke, "They're pretty aggressive team," I corrected, "Especially that guy that who looks like Zaizen."

For a short moment, Shiraishi looked confused, "Who? Zaizen?"

"That guy who keeps chasing after me," I urged, "He has like five piercings and looks a lot like Zaizen."

Kagami laughed, "I am sure Zaizen will be pleased to hear that you compared him to someone else," she joked

Ignoring her last comment and glancing across to where the rival team were stationed below a swarm of gathering fans, I couldn't help but to growl at the spiky haired player dotted with numerous piercings. How on earth was I going to defeat this guy? I mean, he was much worse than Zaizen and ten times cockier than any player I've played.

Tapping my finger against the aluminum can, I adverted my eyes up towards the clans of fans as my mind began to brainstorms ideas to defeat this 'Zaizen' guy. Though as I searched the overflowing audience, my brain suddenly came to a stop after spotting a beautiful redheaded girl with ocean blue eyes sitting in the edge of the crowd, keeping quietly to herself while everyone else scrambled about.

I felt my heart stop for a short second before it began to thump again. My tapping finger soon stopped and my eyes focused tightly on the girl in the crowd. She didn't really stand out, but to me, she was like a glowing angel.

"Kenya, it's time to go back on." Kagami's voice snapped me back as a gentle pat was felt on my shoulder

Giving the girl one last small stare, I nodded and handed the drink back to Kagami before grabbing my hockey stick and jogging back onto the field for the second half of the game.

"Good Luck Kenya!" I heard Koharu and Yuuji cheer from behind

Joining Nakimura and the rest of his team along the centre of the field, I frowned and presented my enemies with slight growl. I wasn't going to lose to them in this half.

It was time to get serious.

**~Speed of Love~**

Thinking in a totally different zone and in a different sport, I made my way across the field, dragging the ball along with me. Instead of playing with the hockey rules, I switched my brain back to tennis mode. Noticing the free gaps and spaces that were left uncovered, I quickened my pace and sped past the dotting defense players.

"Where do you think you're going?" the 'Zaizen' guy was unexpectedly on my tail

Grinning, I added more pressure onto my feet and zoomed forward. Reaching the doors of the goal posts, I gripped onto the hockey stick before slamming it against the ball. With extreme speed and power, the hockey ball crash straight into the goals.

One point for Shitenhoji. Nakimura and his team cheered. My 'supporting team' from the sidelines also sounded joyous.

With my grin widened, I glanced back at the 'Zaizen' guy, "Better luck next time, loser." I snickered, repeating what he said to me earlier.

**~Speed of Love~**

"Oshitari-kun, short corner," Nakimura murmured to me

I nodded in understand, "I'll get the ball," I whispered back

Waiting as the opposing team passed the ball to their middle attack player, I watched carefully as the player bumped the out of its respectful line. Immediately shooting forward as the ball crossed its line, I swiftly snatched the hockey ball off the attack player before adding strength to my legs and sprinting across the field in complete turbo speed.

Arriving at the other end of the court within less than twenty seconds, I successfully shot the ball in. Thirty seconds, another point gained.

I smirked, "No speed, no life!"

**~Speed of Love~**

"End of Match, Shitenhoji seventeen points to Satsuya Gakuen twelve points!"

Nakimura and his team was filled with faces of joy, "Yes! We won!" they cried

I chuckled as they danced off the field. Planning to trail after the excited group, I suddenly felt a jerk on my wrist. Turning around, I was greeted by the 'Zaizen' guy.

"Hey, you're not a hockey player right?" he questioned before curling his lips up into a curve, "You play tennis."

Nodding, I blinked, "Yes, I play tennis," I agreed, shaking his hand off my wrist

His grin somehow grew, " I knew it," he snickered, "You're a national level tennis player right?"

"So what if I am?"

"Oh nothing," he twirled around to head back to his team, "It was an interesting match though."

Leaving me blinking in confusion, I darted back to face Nakimura and his over joyed team of hockey players. Approaching the group, I gave them all a gentle pat on the shoulder, just like what Shiraishi does after we played a game.

"You guys did an amazing job today," I complimented, "Congratulations on winning."

Nakimura was all smiles, "But we couldn't have done it without you Oshitari-kun!" he exclaimed, "So thank you as well!"

I laughed, "It's nothing," I shrugged, "I am happy to help you guys any time."

The jolly hockey captain happily gave me a quick hug, "Thank you anyways! We'll always welcome you to play!" he remarked

"If I have the time to, I'll come and have a hit with you guys," I insisted

Cheerily whacking me across the shoulder, Nakimura nudged me and gestured towards my 'cheerleading team' standing outside the field. It seems like the numbers have grown, Zaizen and Kin-chan have also arrived to watch the big match, making the team a full house.

"Looks like your team of friends have all arrived to cheer for you," declared Nakimura

I chuckled, "They're not my teammates or my friends," I corrected, "They're my family."

With this said, I flashed the hockey group one last smile before exiting the court and approaching the bleachers where my original team stood and waited for me. Feeling a grin pull across my lips, I greeted them with a face of cheerfulness.

"Good job, looks like you really rocked the second half," Chitose praised before passing me my tennis bag

Snickering, I took my tennis bag and swung it over my right shoulder, "It was fun," I remarked, "I kind of enjoyed it."

Throwing an arm around my neck as we all trotted out of the hockey field and back into the school, Yuuji plastered on his teasing face, "You looked like you had fun," he mocked, shuffling into the crowd of Satsuya Gakuen hockey fans

"I really did," I ushered, ignoring the stares some of the fans gave me and awed looks a few girls flashed me

Making our way through the over load of people, I zigzagged around some dotting members with Yuuji still hanging around my shoulder. Nevertheless, I came to a sudden stop after noticing the same girl who admired me throughout the second half of the game with her gorgeous strawberry colored hair and sea blue eyes smiling beautifully at me. Immediately, I felt a grin creep up.

"It's nice seeing you again, Oshitari-kun."

"Akatsuka-san what a surprised visit this is."

-To Be Continued…-

**I love reviews :3**


	10. A Moment of Clarity

**Gasp! I have a music exam this week and I am so freaking scared. I am currently going through a stage of breakdown….**

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**Gale. Frost: ****Thanks for reviewing last chapter :D Kenya is always awesome with his words.**

**HellfireBringer: ****I always see Kenya playing a different sport, so I'd let him try out a few. Anyways, Akatsuka and Kenya will soon have a very special moment together :)**

**Snowpoppy: ****Thanks so much for reviewing last chapter! And yeah, I have a apple at home and I can't do capitals either, they can suck real bad sometimes.**

**Hala: ****You're amazing for reviewing two chapters in a row. What a star! I'd love to hear more from you!**

**In2madness: ****Hey thanks so much for following this story. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 9: A Moment of Clarity **

Yuuji glanced between Akatsuka-san and I. Very slowly, he began to drift off, clearly aware that a little space was needed here. Akatsuka curiously eyed Yuuji as he disappeared, but remained quiet until he was fully out of sight.

"So Akatsuka-san, what brings you here today?" I spoke up, trying not to make the silence between us turn awkward.

Snapping her attention back to me, Akatsuka smiled, "Hockey match," she declares, "One of my friends is a major fan of the school's team, and she dragged me along."

I nodded, "They have pretty strong players," I insisted, "You should be proud."

She laughed, "I am not a very big fan of sports Oshitari-kun," she replied, "I wouldn't have come today unless my friend decided to pull me along."

"Well, watching doesn't harm," I chuckled back

Akatsuka-san continued to giggle and smile, "Oshitari-kun, you have a wonderful sense of humor," she announced, "I'd love to talk to you more often."

I cracked a grin, "Well it is getting pretty noisy around here," I uttered, "We could go for a walk if you want, I know a place where it's more peaceful."

She bobbed her head to my agreement, "Sure," she ushered, "I'd love to."

**~Speed of Love~**

Strolling down the school's garden with Akatsuka by my side, I couldn't help but to take occasional short glances at her. She was beautiful, and when I say beautiful, I mean it.

"You know Oshitari-kun, I'd never expect this school to be this big!" she exclaimed as we trotted on

I shrugged, "It's nothing," I remarked back, "This is just a garden that the botany club decided to plant."

Her smile never left her face, "It's wonderful," Akatsuka breathed, "I wish my school could have such a lovely garden."

Quietly, I continued to gaze sideways at Akatsuka. It wasn't like I didn't already know that she has a boyfriend, nor was it that I had man eating crush on her. But, as a lonely soul on this planet, I knew that she'd never ever become my girlfriend.

"Oshitari-kun," Her twinkle of a voice brought me back to reality. Surprised that she suddenly stopped in her footsteps, I turned around to face her.

I stared, "Yes?"

Akatsuka-san pulled another breathtaking smile, "My school is hosting a music concert this Saturday, I am playing my flute there," she explained, "Would you like to come and watch?"

I blinked, than blinked again. Was she asking me out? Oh wait, she has a boyfriend. Damn. Quickly shaking stupid thoughts out of my head, I gave Akatsuka a grin in response.

"I'd actually love to come," I answered, "It'll be awesome to watch you play,"

Immediately, Akatsuka's smile widened, "I am not very good," she uttered, digging into her skirt pocket before pulling out a nicely folded ticket, "But I am sure you'll enjoy other students."

Carefully taking the ticket from her offering hand, I gave her a gentle grin, "I am sure you'll do fine," I pronounced, glancing down at the ticket.

It was destined on Saturday night at Osaka's Central Performing Arts Theatre. A seating for one at the middle rows of the theatre with a soft scribble of a phone number on the back of the ticket.

"That's my number there," Akatsuka-san declared after seeing me study the row of numbers, "Just in case you get lost or something,"

I chuckled before glancing back up, "I'll sure call this number if I do," I remarked

She giggled again before a sudden loud buzz was heard. Caught by shock, Akatsuka instantly dug up her phone, "Looks like I need to get going," she muttered, "The bus back to school is leaving in five minutes."

"Then you better get going," I insisted, gesturing at the way we came from, "You don't want to miss your bus."

Akatsuka hurriedly bobbed her head before turning around, "Then I'll see you on Saturday?" she smiled again

I gave a firm nod, "Of course."

"Well, see you then, Oshitari-kun," she motioned a wave before jogging back

My lips automatically curled up, "Akatsuka-san," I called after her, unexpectedly brining her attention back, "Call me Kenya." I announced

Her smile brightened, "Alright then Kenya-kun, I'll see you on Saturday," Akatsuka sung out before running off

Watching her sprint off, I managed a quiet laugh. I was so ridiculously in love.

**~Speed of Love~**

**(Akatsuka's POV)**

Kenya-kun, his first name that he allowed me to call. He was sweet, a sweetness that somehow made my heart beat twice its original speed. I didn't usually experience this kind of feeling, and to my brain, it was strange to have these thoughts. Nevertheless arriving home a few minutes later than usual, I was greeted unnaturally by Shuichi, my childhood playmate and now, my official boyfriend.

"Shu-kun," I uttered, blinking at the figure standing in front of me

He didn't look too happy, "You're home late," He bloomed, eyes darkening with anger

I suddenly felt a rush of fear run down my spin, "I-I am sorry Shu, the b-bus that took us back to s-school was lat-" A hurtful slap was suddenly delivered to my left cheek, sending my body crashing to the nearby wall.

Books and pens flew out from my schoolbag, scattering down the hallway and all across the front door. A dribble of blood rolled down from the corner of my lips, proving just exactly strong Shu was. Trying to stand back up again, I added strength to my legs and calves, but only failed and crumbled back down onto the floor, muscles screaming in pain.

"You're outside messing around am I right?" Shu came over and grabbed me by the neck before lifting me off the ground, "You little bitch, am I not good enough for you?"

My breathing became irregular as Shu continued to choke me with all his might, "S-shu-" I managed to gasp out

He started to slam me into the wall, I cried out in pain every time my spine was smashed mercilessly. But crying only made things worse, Shu with his taekwondo power was ruthless and cold, dragging me by the hair and forcing me into the house.

"I'll teach you a lesson, you stupid whore!" growled Shu as he tugged me along like some unwanted doll.

Attempting to squirm and wiggle out of Shu's grip, I gulped as my head began to throb with pain. My hair roots were literally screaming to be freed while by body shook with tears and sobs that were mixed with a taste of horrid blood.

Turning into the dark living room and unexpectedly been thrown against a wooden table, my head crashed towards the sharp corner of the table. Another trickle of crimson red blood.

Glancing around the room with my fuzzy eyes, I immediately spotted Shu holding up something long and metallic in his hand. Instantly knowing what it was, I brought up both of my hands in order to signal a stop.

"Shu- stop! Stop!" I screamed, "No please not the flute! Not the fl-"

**~Speed of Love~**

**(Back to normal POV)**

"Eh? You're going to a concert this weekend?" Kagami gaped with awe, "I want to go as well!"

I laughed, "It's only involves classic instruments," I replied, "It won't be as good as those ones Zaizen goes to."

Hearing his name, the genius brat snorted and rolled his eyes. Kagami on the other hand merely looked even intrigued, "It's classical and orchestral instruments?" she cried out in jealously, "Now I really want to go!"

"Well I might be able to get hold of a second ticket if you're really just that desperate," I suggested

Kagami chuckled, "Nah, you can have your fun, I won't interfere," she insisted, "And besides," her eyes glanced towards Shiraishi who was walking next to her, "God knows what this one will do if I went out with another guy."

A light smirk appeared on Shiraishi's lips as he ushered back, "I am afraid I'll get very jealous," he answered, "Hence I won't allow my precious girl be touched by someone other than me."

I rolled my eyes at the lovey dovey scene the two had going on. Knowing what was going to happen next, I slowly itched away from the lovebirds. Landing next to Chitose and Kin-chan, I managed a sigh of relief.

"Ouch, they seem to have ditched you," grinned Chitose as he gestured at Shiraishi and Kagami

A sigh was heard to leave my lips, "Blame them for being too in love with each other," I mumbled

Chitose nodded to my agreement, "It's kind of cute, then annoying at the same time," he added on, "But anyways, they can go and make out…"

"What's make out?"

We both suddenly blinked at the question. Completely forgetting the fact that a very innocent first year with a loud mouth was walking in front of us, Chitose and I shot each other glances.

"You're still a little young to know things like that Kin-chan," was a straightforward reply from Chitose

I quickly bobbed my head to Chitose's fine words, "Listen to Chitose, his always right." I joined in

Not looking too convinced, Kin-chan turned his attention towards Shiraishi who was still smooching away with Kagami, "Oi Shiraishi!" he exclaimed, "What is make-"

"Kin-chan!" I quickly covered the super rookie's mouth while Chitose gave the bible of tennis a sheepishly smile.

Shiraishi raised a brow, "Should I be concerned about this?"

"Wha? No, not at all…."

"Hmm?"

Chitose and I tensed up before sweat dropping. Lesson learnt: Never get on the bible's nerves.

-To Be Continued..-

**~Speed of Love~**

**Reviews, ideas and thoughts of any kind are all welcome. :D Please all leave me one to keep me alive and breathing! **


	11. Sickness and Health, I'll be There

**Upon Hala's request, I've made an extra quick update. Mainly because I am bored at home, but also because I feel like saying No speed, No life :D**

**To my reviewers, favoriters and followers:**

**Gale. Frost: ****Trust me, Kenya is defiantly going to drag Shuichi to hell, just you wait and see.**

**Hala: ****Hehe, Kin-chan is adorable, you just got to love him. And yes, I feel sorry for Akatsuka, but she'll get Kenya to kick Shu's ass.**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 10: In Sickness and in Health, I'll Promise to be There. **

"Onii-san, how can you like black coffee? It's so bitter!" Shouta exclaimed, making a horrid face as he watched me carefully slip my coffee

Laughing, I gently placed the cup down and flashed my younger brother a smile, "Then why do you like pizza Shouta?" I asked

Shouta pouted, "Because pizza is yummy, unlike coffee!" he pulled yet another face as he went to grab a slice of pizza

I chuckled to myself. Going out for lunch with Shouta was sometimes the best thing that happened all week. Especially when we had pizza hut like today. Shouta always enjoyed his pan of pepperoni whiles I had my dark coffee.

Though today, much unlike any other days we'd spend here in pizza hut, was somewhat different. Akatsuka-san had a shift today, and well, I'd spent most of my time glancing around for her. Nevertheless from the view I was currently receiving, Akatsuka seemed to have changed. Instead of been her happy usual self, she was more weak, tired looking and near the extreme point of falling asleep.

"Onii-san?" Shouta's voice brought my attention back

I blinked back at my younger brother who flashed me a confused look, "Yes Shouta?"

His eyes followed the direction I just gazed from. He soon spotted Akatsuka-san and immediately curled his lips up, "That Nee-chan is pretty," he admired, "Onii-san, do you like her?"

Shocked at the question, I merely stared at my younger brother, "W-well-"

"Onii-san…." Shouta's brows were raised up, "You like someone…" his voice became teasing

I tensed up, "S-Shouta! Onii-san doesn't like anyone!" I cried back

He pulled a tiny grin, "You shouldn't lie to me Onii-san," Shouta argued, "Don't you know? My friends say when you like someone, you always look at them for a long time," he pointed out, "And Onii-san is looking at that Nee-chan for a very long time!"

I sweat dropped. What do children talk about these days?

"Ah! That pretty nee-chan is coming over!" Shouta whispered to me as Akatsuka-san trotted over to our table

Giving my brother a small chuckle, I glanced up to meet gazes with Akatsuka. Seeing me, she smiled and greeted me with a warm twinkle of her tired blue eyes.

"K-Kenya-kun," she spoke softly, "You came again."

I nodded and gestured at Shouta, "My otouto enjoys his pizzas," I replied, "So I decided to take him out for lunch."

Akatsuka shivery laughed, "How kind," she announced, "You sound like a rather caring Onii-san."

Feeling myself slightly blush at her comment, I looked away to shake my pink cheeks off, "Say, Akatsuka-san," I glanced back up, "You're still performing tonight right?"

She bobbed her head in agreement, "Yes I am," she answered

I pushed my lips up into a grin like smile, "I'll sure look forward to you perform then," I insisted

Her deep blue eyes danced for a quick second before the spark died down, "Thank you Kenya-kun," she whispered, "I do hope to see you there."

"Make that a promise," I assured

Akatsuka's eyes softened as she suddenly started to sway. At first, I thought she was turning away to serve other customers. But a second or so later, her legs weakened and her foot lost balance. Gracefully, she began to fall.

Instantly seeing her lightheaded movements, I stood up and managed to catch her in my arms before she crashed against the marble ground.

"Akatsuka-san!"

A few quick footsteps were heard behind me, "Dear me! What is this!" the voice of the restaurant manager was heard

Carefully, I wrapped my left arm around her shoulder before moving my right hand up her neck to check her pulse. Good she was at least still breathing.

"Looks like she just fainted," I declared, "It'll be the best if she rests."

A waitress that was standing next to the store manager spoke up, "We have a first aid room at the back," she proposed

I nodded and glanced up at her, "We're going to need some cold water too."

The girl quickly bobbed her head before rushing off. Looking back down at Akatsuka, I sighed and curled my right arm around her knees before lifting her up.

"I'll show you way," the restaurant manger immediately remarked, "We're very sorry for this."

I shook my head, "It's nothing," I retorted before grimacing back at Shouta who was watching me quietly throughout this whole time, "Shouta, can you stay here and wait for Onii-san?"

Shouta smiled, "Of course Onii-san," he agreed, "Take of the pretty Nee-chan."

**~Speed of Love~**

**(Akatsuka's POV)  
**

How long have I slept? An hour, a day? I have no clue, but it seemed like forever.

But when I woke up, I was greeted by a mere flash of bright celling light. My eyes cringed and watered. Forcing them shut again, I breathed in a helpful gasp of air before compelling myself to sit up. As I did, my muscles cried and screamed out in pain. Wincing, I slowly reopened my eyes.

I was on the restaurant's first aid bed, still dressed in my waitress uniform but covered with a thin sheet of blanket. Next to me, a bucket of water along with a towel was sitting on the table, an empty chair also accompanied the two objects. I frowned to myself, it seemed like someone was here before.

And just as I was about to get up, the door to the first aid room flew open. Kikyo, one of the waitresses here, rushed in with a brilliant smile on her face. Somehow, she seemed excited.

"Hikari-chan you're awake!" she exclaimed and shuffled over to my side, "How're you feeling?"

I carefully nodded my head, "I feel fine," I replied, "A little dizzy though."

She sighed, "Well at least it's better than having you faint in the middle of the shop," Kikyo uttered

The distinct memory of my brain suddenly failing me back then came back. Shooting my attention onto Kikyo, I grabbed her shoulders, "Kikyo-chan, is everything alright back out there?" I gasped, "Did I knock something over?"

Kikyo blinked at my outburst, "Everything is alright Hikari-chan," she ushered, "So breathe."

I slanted my back and sighed with relief. Good, at least I didn't cause corruption back outside.

"Although Hikari-chan," Kikyo continued as she sat down on edge of my bed, "Do you remember who caught you?"

Trying desperately to think for a second to who that pair of warm caring arms belonged to, I soon shook my head in defeat, "No, I don't remember," I answered

Kikyo pulled a light grin, "I didn't get his name," she insisted, "But he was very handsome."

I cocked my head to the side, "Handsome?" I repeated the last word she used

A nod replied, "Yes, like those guys from romance movies," she fantasized, "That type of handsome."

With that being said, Kikyo reached into her uniform pocket and slipped out a small sheet of folded paper. She handed it to me, her grin widening with excitement.

"He left this for you," she announced

Surprised, I gently took the paper from her hand before carefully unfolding it. The handwriting was neat and somehow also curly, much unlike a handwriting of a normal guy. Nevertheless, it read:

_Akatsuka-san, _

_You seem a little sick today, but I hope you soon will get better enough to play your flute tonight. As I am very eager to hear to play and perform. Hope to see you there._

_With all my best wishes to you,_

_Kenya._

An unknown feeling of warmth bubbled inside the core of my heart. I couldn't understand this feeling, what on earth was this?

"Well?" Kikyo, who was arching her neck to try and sneak a peak, raised a brow, "Who is he?"

Folding the note back up and sliding it into my pocket, I shook my head, "No one, he never left a name." I replied

"Eh?" She gasped with disappointment, "I was hoping he did. Since he was really handsome…"

Even if I was trying to avoid Kikyo's fantasies and rambles, I still couldn't help but to sense a fuzzy feeling slowly building up inside my stomach.

**~Speed of Love~**

**(Back to normal POV)**

Soon, afternoon came and nightfall slowly began to itch in. The golden sun began to turn orange while stars slowly started to take over the sky. Sitting in Kaa-san's black Porsche four-wheel drive that was driven by a private chauffeur with Kaa-san's personal assistant sitting next to him, I sighed and stared out the tinted window.

Thoughts of Akatsuka-san flew back into my head. She fainted, in _my arms. _Then I had to carry her into the first aid room bridal sided. A faint blush heated my face at the memory. Shaking the uneasy feeling off, I focused myself back on Akatsuka herself. Unnaturally, I spotted a few bruises and cuts on her arms and neck when I carried her into the room. Frowning, I wondered where she'd might got them from. Maybe from work? I mean, working as a waitress did have it's ups and downs.

I must've thought too hard, as soon, I didn't even realize that the car came to a stop and the door was opened for me.

"Bochan, we have arrived," Mayame, Kaa-san's personal assistant declared as she held the door open

Sighing, I swiftly stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk. The door was gently shut behind me.

"Thanks Mayame," I uttered back to the assistant

She smiled, "You're more than welcome Bochan, we hope you enjoy the concert," Mayame remarked

Giving her a final nod, I headed up the stairs and into the grand looking concert hall. And just to my predictions, it was crowded with people. Students, teachers along with other invited visitors were all ushered around the majestic entrance of the hall.

"Kenya-kun!"

I turned in the direction the voice came from. Slowly, I felt a grin creep onto my lips as Akatsuka-san jogged her way towards me, carefully pushing past a few students as she did.

"Hey," I greeted, glancing at the girl who stood before me, "You look great tonight."

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, "T-thanks," she mumbled before looking back up at me

"Um…." Akatsuka began, "K-Kenya-kun…"

I smiled, "Something wrong?"

She flushed a much deeper pink, "T-thank you for catching me back then," she announced, "I am really grateful that you saved me."

I chuckled, making her cheeks redden even more, "That's nothing," I insisted, "Don't worry about it."

"I-I am sorry if I caused you trouble," Akatsuka bent her head down

Shaking my head, I widened my smile, "It's fine," I assured, gazing at her, "But how're you feeling Akatsuka-san?"

She looked up, "Better," she declared, "The restaurant manager gave the day off,"

"That's good," I nodded, "It seemed that you're quiet sick this morning."

Akatsuka bit her bottom lip, "Y-yes," she agreed, "I wasn't feeling too well."

I grinned, "Well at least you could still perform tonight," I urged

She carefully smiled before glancing down at the watch she wore, "You better get going now, Kenya-kun," she proclaimed, "It's time to go in."

People standing around us soon began to part off. Seeing this, I quickly bobbed my head before turning away, "I'll see you later then," I said, "Good luck!"

"Thank you, I'll try my best."

Twirling around to follow the rest of the audience, I disappeared into the mob of people. Making my way through the gathering crowd, I searched for my correct entrance.

Finally spotting door D, I sighed with relief before quickly heading over to the entry. And just as I fastened my footsteps, I accidentally bumped into a group of teenage kids around my age.

"Sorry," I muttered, giving them a short glance

The guy, decorated with a threatening glare, gave me a cold hard warning look before one of his friends pulled him away.

"Come on Shuichi-kun," his friend ushered, "Lets go."

Lead away by his group, the guy flashed me one last look before turning back around. I frowned to myself, there was sure a lot of strange people around here…

-To Be Continued…-

**~Speed of Love~**

**All I am saying now, is that I am insanely in love with Kenya.**

**Oh and just some small Japanese terminology that might be confusing:**

**Otouto: Younger Brother**

**Bochan: Young Master**


	12. Harmonic

**And I am back! Though hardly alive due to the freezing weather down here…**

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**Gale. Frost: ****Haha, Kenya is soon really going to beat the crap out of Shu. And yes, Shouta is absolutely so cute! ^.^**

**Snowpoppy: ****Shuichi sadly is Akatsuka-san's boyfriend, but no need to worry, Kenya will surely win over him! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hala: ****You are adorable! Thanks for leaving me cute reviews! I love reading them and I am sure Kenya loves them as ****well. Hehe :D**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 11: Harmonic**

Classical music wasn't really my cup of tea. Seriously, I was on the brim edge of falling asleep before Akatsuka-san finally came on stage and woke me up with her brilliantly played piece. Well, I honestly have to say, it was one of the best pieces I'd heard that night.

And now, crammed within the mass of people trying to exit the majestic hall, I couldn't help but to sigh and growl with a slight scent of impatience. It wasn't like I was in a rush or anything, but I just hated when things are slow.

_Extremely slow _must I add.

**~Speed of Love~**

"Oh Kenya-kun, you're still here?"

I blinked at the sound of a soft twinkly voice. Turning my head in the same direction, I immediately pulled a grin at the beautiful sea blue eyes and wine red hair that seemed almost dark under the night sky.

"Still waiting for my car," I replied, "You?"

She nodded, "Same," her eyes darted around our quiet surroundings, "Though it's getting pretty late."

I chuckled, "Let's hope then they'll arrive soon," I remarked

Akatsuka managed a smile, but remained silent. Quietly, she played with the handle of her flute case and shivered as a gust of night wind blew pass. Of course, she was cold in her short-sleeved school uniform and skirt. Sighing, I quickly slipped off my black woolen coat before flinging it gently over her shoulders.

She fluttered her eyes, "K-Keny-"

"Now, we don't you getting a cold," I laughed, wrapping the coat around her arms

A light blush of red appeared on her pale cheeks, "T-thank you Kenya-kun," she muttered, "Your too kind."

My grin widened itself, "You're more than welcome Akatsuka-san," I uttered, eyes darting at the flute she held, "And you did really well tonight."

"R-really?" She jotted back

I bobbed my head, "Yep, I enjoyed it,"

The pink on her cheeks deepened even more. She looked away, hands clasping tighter on the case's handle. I softly snickered to myself, Akatsuka was simply adorable.

"I-I appreciate that Kenya-kun," She murmured, glancing back at me, "You see, not many people think that I should play the flute."

I shook my head, "Then they're wrong," I ushered, "Because I think you play wonderfully."

Hearing my words, Akatsuka instantly turned beetroot red. She bit her lips and gazed away, a shy and nervous expression taking over her face. I couldn't help but to chuckle, I was so mindlessly in love with her…..

**~Speed of Love~**

After another ten minutes of waiting, Kaa-san's driver finally arrived, pulling up in the black Porsche four-wheel drive. Mayame jumped out and rushed to open the door for me, but I still hesitated to step into the luxurious car.

"When're you going to get picked up?" I asked, carefully eying Akatsuka-san who was standing alone on the steps of the concert hall, my coat still swung over her shoulders

She shrugged, "I am not sure," was her reply, "My parents aren't in town this week so I got neighboring friends to pick me up."

I frowned, "Have you tried calling them?"

Akatsuka lightly nodded, "But they didn't pick up," she answered, "I guess they might have forgotten."

My frown creased, "Well we can't have you spending the night here," I ushered, turning around to face Mayame, "We're happy to drop you home."

Mayame seemed surprised for a short second, but nevertheless nodded, "Yes, we can defiantly have that arranged," she assured

Glancing back at Akatsuka-san I awaited for her answer. She somehow looked a little unsure, "I don't know Kenya-kun," she whispered, "I'd hate to bother you."

I gave a shake of my head, "Not at all," I remarked, "Though you'll worry me if you keep standing there in the cold."

"But, I can find my wa-"

"Hikari," I cut her through, foolishly blurting out her first name, "Don't make me worry…."

**~Speed of Love~**

"T-thank you for dropping me back home," Akatsuka twinkled a smile as she arrived on the doorsteps that lead to her house, "I couldn't be more thankful."

I grinned back, "Your welcome," I replied, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my pants, "You can always count on me if you need help."

She gently giggled, "I'll make sure to remember that," Akatsuka insisted before turning around to open the door

Chuckling, I twirled back to the waiting car, "Goodnight then, Akatsuka-san," I ushered

Pulling on the handle of the car, I quietly opened the door before suddenly interrupted by Akatsuka, "W-wait Kenya-kun," she uttered, a trail of hesitant in her voice

I glanced back up at the girl, "Yes?"

"C-can you…." She gazed at me, eyes filled with hope, "Can you call me by my first name again?"

I blinked at her request, Nonetheless, I secretly pulled a smile, "Of course," I agreed,

"Goodnight then….. Hikari."

**~Speed of Love~**

Arriving home exhausted and over tired, I almost crashed at the doorway of the house, but Shouta stopped me with his excited eyes. I mentally groaned to myself, how could he be so energetic when it was eleven o'clock at night?

"Onii-san! Onii-san!" cried the figure of my younger brother as he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house, "Kaa-san brought a present for me today!"

I sighed, eyelids threatening to close themselves, "S-Shouta, onii-san is about to die the next minute…." I mumbled

He merely ignored my compliant, "It's big and really, really beautiful!" he described, "Guess what it is, Onii-san!"

"Huh?" I grumbled, "A tennis racket?"

Shouta turned around and pouted, "No, onii-san got it wrong!" he exclaimed before tugging me into the lounge room. Raising his index finger, Shouta pointed at an object sitting in the second half of the room.

I followed his finger and nearly fainted after seeing a marble white grand piano sitting in the room. It's wonderful milky color accompanying all the ivory colored furniture, white curtains and carpet. My mouth dropped open, the last time a piano appeared in the house, the poor thing ended up getting sold within a few months of its purchase.

"Isn't she pretty?" Shouta admired, "I can't wait to play her!"

Ah great, my brother found his lover before me….A stupid grand piano.

**~Speed of love~**

The very next morning, I was woken up by the sound of random piano notes floating into my room. Groaning at the sound, I flipped myself around and dug my head into the fluffy pillow, hoping to block out the noise.

But it didn't work, as more annoying notes both in the minor and major scales flew around my room. I growled, blaming Kaa-san into buying Shouta a piano. Why the hell does he want to play that stupid instrument in the first place?

**~Speed of Love~**

"Oh look Kenya, doesn't Shouta playing the piano remind you of something?" Kaa-san merrily teased as she watched her youngest son from a promising distance

I snorted, biting into my slice of toast to refrain myself from complaining. The piano didn't play a good part in Oshitari Kenya's memory box. Merely continuing to munch on my breakfast, I ignored Kaa-san's occasional joyous outburst.

Shortly after breaky, I headed out for my morning run. Shouta usually joined me, but since his more occupied with the piano now, then I guess his not interested in running anymore.

"I am heading out!" I grumbled into the house before pushing the door open and sprinting out

Sunday mornings were the best run out of the whole week. The neighborhood was quiet, lonely and the perfect area for a quick jog. My normal route was to zigzag through the streets before heading down the local park, my favorite part out of the whole run.

Jogging through the last street of the neighborhood, I swiftly crossed into the entrance of the park. And much like the usual mood, a long trail of trees greeted me and welcomed me into their lane. Grinning, I quickened my footsteps and dashed down the morning track.

After sprinting through the 'bushy trail' as I liked to call it, the tall greens disappeared and instead, a paddock of grassland dotted with spring sakura trees and a river flowing on the right hand side was seen. Another one of my favorite running paths.

But, for some strange reason this morning, the path sung a different note to me. Rather than the regular peace and quietness the park held, it was somehow replaced by the delicate sound of an instrument. And to add onto this strangeness, the instrument played a tune my ear was familiar with.

Stopping down to examine the area, I glanced around the deserted morning garden. Carefully sauntering forwards, I soon spotted a girl standing along the riverbanks, beautiful vermillion red hair dancing across her back while a sliver flute was pressed to her lips.

Immediately, my heart speed up.

-To Be Continued…-

**~Speed of Love~**

**I shamelessly have a dying crush on Kenya…Lol. **

**Please review! **


	13. Life as an Oshitari

**It's so cold here in Australia. I am freezing! Hopefully you all live in a warmer place than where I live!**

**To my reviewers, favoriters and followers:**

**Gale. Frost: ****Kenya is absolutely adorable when it comes to romance. But of course, his is helplessly romantic when it comes to Akatsuka-san. **

**Snowpoppy: ****Hmmm, Hikari is a pretty interesting character. She might be hiding something….read on and find out!**

**Mrotalkuman: ****Thanks for reviewing! I am sure that Kenya is pleased to know that you enjoy his story!**

**Hala: ****Thanks so much for reviewing! You're amazing and I always look forward to reading your reviews!**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 12: Life as an Oshitari **

Gentle sounds of a twinkling flute evaporated into the air, a somewhat sense of refreshment taking over the atmosphere. It wasn't like I was deliberately stopped to hear her play, but the sound of the flute was too attention seeking. Nevertheless, I watched Akatsuka play in a far distance, not wanting to distract her.

Her piece soon ended and her fingers stopped working across the sliver instrument. Akatsuka stood there for a pure second, admiring the setting that sat in front of her. Thinking that now would probably be the best time to go down and greet her, I carefully took a step forward, but suddenly stopped. A guy, around my height, dressed most fashionably appeared from the right-sided trail and gingerly approached Akatsuka before pulling her into an amorous hug.

Awkward. Change of plan, I think I might leave.

Turning around, I sent Akatsuka one last hopeful glance before quickening my footsteps and zooming back into the park. I was such an idiot for liking her. She already has a boyfriend for crying out loud!

**~Speed of Love~**

"Onii-san! Hurry up! Hurry up!"

Following the overly excited figure of Shouta into the house, I mentally groaned after being pulled into the lounge room. Seeing the grand piano sitting perfectly in the open space, I sighed as Shouta dragged me to the marble white instrument.

"Onii-san, can you tell me if this is correct?" He asked in pleading tone

Raising a brow as Shouta climbed onto the piano stool and placed his hands onto the black and white keys, I watched amusingly as music began to flow out. Shouta was a real quick learner, after only playing the piano for round about two hours, he could already perform a short piece of music.

"So?" his eager eyes glanced up at me as his fingers soon stopped moving, "What did you think?"

I grinned, "I am proud, Shouta." I encouraged, "Learning a piece in such a short time!"

He beamed a smile, "Really?"

I nodded, "But you still played a few notes wrong," I uttered, "Yet, Onii-san thinks you did very well."

Shouta glanced down at the keys, "Maybe you could play it for me, Onii-san," he ushered, eyes fluttering back up again, "And tell me where I went wrong?"

Hearing his words, I tensed up and stared at my younger brother with disbelief, "Shouta…" I gaped, "You're telling Onii-san to play the piano, that's like a death sentence!"

Confused, Shouta cocked his head to the side, "But I thought Onii-san could play the piano," he muttered

I violently face palmed, "You know what Shouta?" I mumbled, "Ask Yuushi next time if you want music confirmation…"

"Eh? Onii-san?"

**~Speed of Love~**

As more drastic music notes filled the house of Oshitaris, and as more irritating tunes annoyed the crap out of speedy-chan who was going wild in her cage, I had no choice but to plug myself into my iPod and set the paranoid iguana free around my room.

"Speedy-chan, can you get off my homework?" I frowned as the iguana's tail nearly knocked off my maths textbook

Making a deep buzzing tone, speedy-chan immediately jumped off my desk and frantically ran across the room as piano notes floated their into my room. Growling, I re-plugged myself to the iPod and concentrated back on my algebra homework.

Well, I _was_ concentrated before my phone buzzed. Grumbling, I flipped the technology open.

_Yuuji: Koharu broke up with me!_

A few seconds later….

_Koharu: Yuuji is being such a girl! He broke up with me!_

I sighed, feeling a potential migraine slowly growing.

Another few more seconds…

_Chitose: Hey, Koharu and Yuuji are having a fight again. Pretty exciting huh?_

What the hell Chitose! Pretty exciting? Gah, that guy is crazy.

_Me: If you're fighting, go and see Shiraishi for counseling! Not me!_

With the text sent, I snapped my phone back shut and threw it back onto my desk. Yet, after a few peaceful seconds, the phone magically buzzed again.

_Yuuji: Our boss is too busy making out with his girlfriend…_

Those idiots, I now officially have a headache….

**~Speed of Love~**

Very bright and early next morning, I along with Yuuji, Koharu and Zaizen all waddled off to morning training. Haha right, walking to school with those idiots was worse than knowing that Shiraishi once cross-dressed as Snow White in his first year. Wait, I think that I have photos of him. Haha, I'll show them to Kagami next time….

Anyways, back to reality. Zaizen was much like usual, enjoying his music while the rest of the two were arguing the background. Entering the school gates with a reluctant sigh, we made our way towards the tennis courts.

Greeted by the usual sight of bright green courts and flying tennis balls, we swiftly slipped through to our clubhouse. Opening the door, I stepped in followed by Zaizen along with Koharu and Yuuji who were still arguing.

But unlike most other days, today seemed a little different. Instead of our usual lockers and meeting table, today's scenery changed…._massively_. The four of us froze at the sight before us. Zaizen's earplug even popped out of his ear.

"Hey guys," Kagami's voice also appeared behind us, but was cut off when she entered the clubroom, "W-wow…..what happened here?"

I slowly shook my head, "I have no idea…" I replied

Sitting right in front of us, was a rather homey looking lounge area. Our usual lockers were shifted to the other side of the room and were replaced by three couches organized into a 'U' shape. A modern coffee table sat in the middle of the couches.

Yuuji's mouth dropped open, "W-what…" he gaped and pointed a finger to the opposing side of the couches.

I followed his finger and spotted a contemporary designed counter with a microwave sitting on top. The latest projector hung by the roof with a cable that was linked to some device sitting next to the microwave.

"K-Kuranosuke," I heard Kagami stutter, her eyes still fixed on the mini lounge room, "I-I am scared."

In a second or less, Shiraishi appeared in the doorway of the clubroom. He chuckled at the sight of his four teammates gaping like some dead fish.

"Welcome home guys."

**~Speed of Love~**

"What is the meaning of this!" Chitose cried as he, much like the rest of the team's reaction, looked gob smacked at the new furniture that appeared in the clubhouse.

Shiraishi laughed, "The principle has decided to re-furnish," he declared, "Since we're his number one nationals team out of the whole school."

Chitose's jaw fell to the ground, "Impossible!" he exclaimed before rushing over to examine the new fittings

"You should be grateful, senpai," Zaizen remarked from one of the couches he was trying on, "The other teams doesn't get this treatment."

Kagami nodded, "This is a real surprise," she declared

"Strange as well," Yuuji added on, pulling on Kin-chan to refrain him from breaking the furniture

I snickered, "So I guess that makes this our family living room?" I raised a brow

The bible of tennis chuckled, "Preciously our meeting and socializing area," he announces

"How sweet…." Koharu squealed like a little girl while Gin who was standing next to him, grunted with disapproval.

Kagami's eyes lit up, "I can make pillows!" she cheered before planting a kiss on Shiraishi's cheek and storming out of the clubhouse, leaving a trail of dust behind

We all blinked after her. Shiraishi sighed, "Don't worry," he uttered, "She's a little too excited this morning."

**~Speed of Love~**

Tennis training soon ended with still a hint of confusion of why there was furniture in our clubhouse. Nonetheless, everyone seemed happy with the new additions and all trotted off to class in a pleasant mood.

"So what are the persuasive language techniques again?" Chitose asked, quizzing me on some English skills

I rolled my eyes as we turned around to the front entrance of the school, "Alliteration, emotive language and evid-"

Suddenly stopping through my sentence, I was interrupted by the sight of two black four-wheel drive Porsche's and a midnight colored Aston Martin DB9 parked in front of the schools front courtyard. The cars attracted attention from nearby students. Chitose, on the hand, grinned and whistled.

"Kenya, isn't that you're family's company-"

Pushing him along, I quickly dragged him into the school building, "Was that a rhetorical question?" I shot him a glare

His grin widened, "Still Kenya, no need to be so shy…" Chitose teased

"Walk idiot…just walk."

-To Be Continued…-

**~Speed of Love~**

**Reviews of any kind are highly appreciated! **


	14. Rain

**Ehhh, well it's father's day here in Australia so I wish all fathers in the world a very happy Father's Day. **

**To my reviewers, favoriters and followers:**

**Gale. Frost: ****Kenya is always adorable. And I love your mini 'Adieus' and 'Puris' you leave me. They're always cute!**

**Snowpoppy: ****I always see Chitose to have a sarcastic side, he seems like that type! And yep! Yuuji and Koharu are always the entertainment group!**

**Hala: ****Thanks for the review! I always try to make my chapters as funny as I possibly can. I mean it's Shitenhoji we're talking about here!**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 13: Rain**

"What's with all the expensive cars parked outside?" Kagami muttered as she trotted into our morning homeroom, "Is the mafia coming to visit the school or something?"

Chitose, who was learning against his desk chuckled, "If you're associating our dear Kenya's family company as the mafia, then yes, I guess so." He replied, folding his hands across his chest

Hearing Chitose's words, Kagami blinked sheepishly at me, "S-sorry Kenya…." She apologized, "I didn't realize that the cars belonged to your family's company…"

I waved it off, "Don't worry about it," I sighed, ripping small corners off a piece scrap paper, "I don't blame you."

Chitose once again chuckled, "Everyone thinks that Kenya is part of the mafia," he uttered, flashing me a teasing wink

"No they don't," I grumbled back, throwing tiny bits of paper at him

Laughing, Chitose dodged the paper and backed into his seat. Kagami grinned and descended into her assigned seat that is located between both Chitose and mine.

"Why is your family here anyways, Kenya?" Kagami asked, straightening up her books

I snorted, "Shouta's starting his first day today," I answered, leaning back into my seat, "I guess it's important for the whole family to participate."

Kagami smiled, "That's sweet," she ushered, "Shouta's pretty luck huh?"

"He defiantly is," I managed a smirk back, "Considering he is the younger brother of the one and only speed star of Naniwa!"

A dumbfounded groan was heard, "I didn't mean it in that way Kenya," I heard Kagami mumble back

"Huh? Then what did you mean?"'

**~Speed of Love~**

Classics first period. Not the best way to start the day. Just ten minutes into the lesson and I was bored, Chitose was falling asleep, both of us drowning out sensei's lecture. And well, the only person who was actually paying attention was Kagami. She usually would've been in Higher Level Classical Studies class in senior school, but due to the absentee of her sensei, Kagami was stuck with us for the period.

"It was known in the nineteenth century, that the Russian Mafia attempted to steal the scripts of Ancient Greece," sensei broadcasted the textbook notes out to the class

Chitose, who was sitting two seats away, quietly protested, "Who cares about this," he muttered before suddenly glancing sideways at me, "Oh wait- Kenya's part of the mafia." A teasing grin appeared on his lips

Raising an eyebrow at him, I carefully picked off a scab from my rubber. Waiting till sensei turned around to the whiteboard, I shot Chitose a glare before throwing the tiny bit of rubber at him. Kagami didn't look happy as the speck of rubber flew past her head.

"What was that for?" Chitose complained in a quiet voice, chucking the piece of white stationary back at me

I gave him a knowing look, "For saying I was part of the mafia," I whispered, flicking the rubber back

"Ouch! That hurt!"

Kagami growled, "If that stupid piece of rubber flies past one more time, I am throwing it out the window," she threatened

Snickering at her reaction, Chitose turned back to face the front of the room, "Blame Kenya…." I heard him murmur

I frowned, "Blame Chitose for starting it." I mumbled

"I am blaming both of you if you two don't shut up." Kagami warned

**~Speed of Love~**

Lunch hit, and it started to rain. Great.

Just as we thought that some fresh air and sunlight could do this team of insanity some good, the sky decided to pour it's unhappiness all on us. Most of us managed to escape the downpour, but our dear Kagami who was the last one to leave the school grounds, is unluckily drenched from head to toe.

"Kuranosuke, would you stop staring at me?" she protested, "I know my blouse is transparent, but that doesn't mean you're allowed to stare!"

Sitting around the new clubroom couches and listening to the sound of pitter patter rain that splatted against the glass window, we all looked away from Kagami who stood in the centre of the room glaring at her lover.

The bible of tennis laughed, "I am sorry," he apologized, "But you're just too irresistible."

A grunt was heard from Kagami as she gathered up her spare sports uniform, "I am heading for the showers," she declared before storming to the bathroom

"Want me to join you?" Shiraishi teased, but stopped after a roll of grip tape was thrown at him

"Pervert!"

Finally relaxing as Kagami disappeared into the bathroom, the team all sighed with relief. Yuuji grumbled as he started on his lunch while Zaizen plugged his music back into his eager ears.

"Do you always tease her like that?" I asked, staring the bible of tennis who sat with a rather amused expression on his face

He snickered, "Occasionally," Shiraishi replied, examining the grip tape Kagami threw at him, "It's cute how she reacts to certain things."

I raised a brow, "Cute?" I repeated, "You think Kagami calling you a pervert is cute?"

Koharu who sat opposing me, giggled, "An insult from a women you love automatically turns into a compliment when you hear it." He proposed

"What?" I cocked my head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Yuuji shook his head and released a disappointed breath, "You'll understand when you get a girlfriend, Kenya." He muttered, "Otherwise, it'll just be gibberish to you."

I gave him a knowing look, "I am working on it," I retorted, "Though nowadays, there isn't much decent girls around."

Shiraishi laughed, "Keep on fishing then," he insisted, "There has to be one for you."

"What are you guys even talking about? It sounds all strange to me!" cried the over worried Kintaro who somehow sat quiet throughout this whole discussion

The bible blinked at the super rookie, "Kin-chan, you're still too young to know these stuff…" he ushered, making the hyper first year even more confused.

**~Speed of Love~**

"It's freezing out here!" Kagami exclaimed, curling herself deeper into one of the couches

I chuckled, "You're sitting in your sports uniform with your hair damp," I pointed out, "Of course you'll be cold."

Kagami didn't look too pleased, "Stupid rain," she cursed, "How long do we have left of lunch?"

"Forty-five minutes," Chitose instantly replied from the corner of the room, "Hopefully your normal school uniform can dry before then."

A disproval sound was made heard across room, "That doesn't look to promising," Shiraishi argued, emerging out from behind the lockers, carrying his tennis jersey, "I've turned the heater on but you're uniform is still pretty wet."

Kagami groaned at the news, "Great," she muttered, "I am stuck in shorts and a T-shirt!"

I grinned, "It'll be warmer when we get back inside the main school building," I encouraged, "Just hang in there till the rain dies down a little."

"Don't think that'll work for our dear Kagami here," Shirashi joked, approaching the couch Kagami was curled up on, "She can't survive a minute in coldness."

Hearing her lover's words, Kagami merely rolled her eyes and sat up as Shiraishi wrapped his tennis jersey around her shoulders, "I am not that bad," she mumbled to herself before crashing back into the couch

"Better?" The bible smirked

A light sigh, "A little," Kagami replied, "Though my legs are still cold."

Grinning even wider as Shiraishi took off his black school blazer and swung it over his lover's bare legs, I couldn't help but to laugh and think of Kagami as some kind of roll wrapped up with Shiraishi's jackets.

"Still cold?"

Kagami quietly nodded. Sighing, the bible of tennis gave up on fetching coats and instead sat down next to Kagami before pulling her to his shoulder and chest. Satisfied, Kagami rested her head against the bible's shoulder and itched her body closer to her lover's warmth.

"Looks like next time we need to have a special Kagami blanket," Shiraishi announced

Kagami closed her eyes, "Maybe we need my own heater as well." She added on

"But I thought I am already your personal heater…"

She hummed, "Maybe…"

I smiled at the two. For some strange reason, I felt kind of jealous. Was it for Kagami? Or was it for Shiraishi for having such a perfect girlfriend? I didn't know. But something tells me that my relationship will never be this ideal.

**~Speed of Love~**

When school finally finished for the day, rain was still splashing down onto the city. I wasn't too pleased with it, neither was the rest of the team. Tennis training was cancelled for the afternoon and we all headed home without the hold of our rackets.

"Trust them to be all lovey dovey under one umbrella," Yuuji grumbled and gestured towards the lovebirds that were walking ahead of us, heads all under one light blue umbrella.

I quietly snickered, "Let them be," I retorted, "At least they have each other's company."

Yuuji snorted, "What?" he knocked his umbrella against mine, "You're growing all romantic as well?"

Shooting him a careful glare, I rolled my eyes and looked away, "You wish," I answered, "I am hardly ever romantic."

"But you can always turn romantic," Yuuji ushered back

I sighed and walked further ahead, "No, that's my cousin."

"Oi, Kenya wait up!"

**~Speed of Love~**

Finally leaving the group of idiots who fussed their down the streets, I soon made my own way home. By crossing through the local park and down my usual running track, I was at least left with some peace and quiet.

Strolling down the lane that was laid out next to the flowing river, I glanced around the lonely surroundings. No one was here, probably due to the rain that ruined everyone's mood to come out. Nevertheless as I trotted along, a flight of wine red hair suddenly caught my eyes. The color blended out against the dull sky and isolated surroundings.

A girl, dressed in her school uniform stood silently next to the river. Without the aid of an umbrella, she was soaked. Frowning, I halted my steps and stopped to examine the girl. Was she waiting for someone, or was she simply enjoying the wetness of the rain?

Oh wait….she's crying.

-To Be Continued…-

**~Speed of Love~**

**Reviews are always supportive to me! Please leave one! **


	15. Targeted

**I am bored. So I decided to do an extremely fast update. But also that I really want to say "No speed, no life." Haha, enjoy! **

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**Gale. Frost: ****Haha, Kenya in the mafia? It'd be kind of cool huh? :D**

**Snowpoppy: ****Kura and Kaga are always so sweet. Hikari well, is also pretty sweet, you just need to know her well!**

**ChocoxxPochii: ****Welcome to speed of love! Thanks so much for reviewing, following and favoriting! I am sure that Kenya is pleased to hear that someone really enjoys his story! This is chapter is for you, just to help your mind from being ****excited!**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 14: Targeted**

"Akatsuka-san?"

Surprised, the girl turned around. Her face, tear strained and eyes red, greeted me with a mix of different emotions. She blinked, rubbed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"K-Kenya-kun, now isn't a good time to talk," she whispered

I frowned, "I can see that," I insisted, lowering my umbrella over her head, "But I can leave you hanging around in this weather."

Akatsuka flashed a worried expression, "You better leave now Kenya-kun," she ushered, "It's not safe around here."

"And you think a girl standing here crying is safe?" I asked, knowing that it was useless rhetorical question

She showed uneasiness, "Look Kenya-kun, it's _really _dangerous here," Akatsuka convinced, "I suggest you leave before things go wrong."

I shook my head, "I am not leaving without you," I determined, "You say it's unsafe for me, but what about you?"

Pulling on a small frown, Akatsuka gave another wipe of her eyes, "Things are complicated around here," she declared, "So please just leave when you still have the chance-" a look of horror suddenly appeared across her face, "Oh god…"

Eyes filled with fear, Akatsuka's body started to shake. She looked beyond me, and whatever she is seeing, defiantly startled her. Seeing her deep blue orbs focused, I turned in the direction her eyes were focused.

"Hikari," a voice bloomed, "Who is this?"

Twirling around, I raised a brow after seeing a team of people. Middle school teenage like me to be more exact. All dressed in their uniform that was soaked wet from the rain, the group leader with black hair and several ear piercings, smirked at me with hint of cruelty gleaming in his gray eyes. I have seen him around before, once at Akatsuka's music concert and another time in the local newspapers. Apparently, he was some national level taekwondo athlete.

"S-Shu…" Akatsuka's breathing shook, "This is-"

"Just a friend," I cut through, returning the glare this 'Shu' gave me

He didn't look to pleased at me answer, "Was I asking you?" he demanded

"I don't care who you're asking," I retorted, "I am just answering your question."

A disapproving glare came my way, stabbing me like a knife, "A question that wasn't intended for you," Shu insisted, "Be careful who you talk to."

I snorted, "Be careful who you deal with," I argued back

Silence flowed through us. I frowned at the group, they did the same back.

"Hikari," Shu gestured for the girl standing behind me, "Let's go."

Akatsuka obediently stepped out under my umbrella, with her head lowered and a frightened look on her face, she inched forward. Quickly shooting forward and grabbing her wrist, I managed to twirl her back to face me.

"Will you be safe?" I whispered

She sighed, "I don't know," Akatsuka replied, "I am scared."

Her words somehow made me feel weak. The terrified look in her eyes told me everything, the confused expression flashed me worries and concerns. What should I do at a time like this?

"Hikari, come on, don't waste my time."

Turning around, Akatsuka gently shifted her wrist away from my hand. Giving me one last sympathetic look, she moved on and joined the group of teenagers. Seeing that Akatsuka had rejoined their side, Shu flaunted me a haughty look before spinning around to his group. Muttering a few words to them, Shu and Akatsuka soon trotted off, she mouthing one last word to me.

Run.

Interesting, running is my best trait. But when you suddenly have seven people circling around you, I don't think running would be a very good idea. Nevertheless, I shrunk my umbrella down and dropped my tennis bag onto the grass ground. It was still raining, but I couldn't care less.

No tennis practice for the afternoon? Never mind that, a fight against the odds can replace that missed training time.

**~Speed of Love~**

Seven against one. That hardly seemed fair.

Well, it _wasn't_ fair. Especially when you arrive home with cuts and bruises covering your body. Those seven guys were pretty strong, tough and well trained to cooperate as a team. Even though I managed to take them down, I was barely alive when I reached the front door step of my house.

After crawling into the house and scaring the wits out of Shouta who swore to god that his brother had turned into a centipede or something, I immediately headed to the bathroom upstairs before locking myself in and beginning the procedure of treating my major wounds.

First was the piece of glass that one of the guys stabbed into my stomach. Well, I was lucky that my abs had protected the glass from digging further in, or I could've ended up having my stomach ripped apart.

Gripping carefully onto the glass, I slowly began to pull it out. Grunting in pain as the piece slid out, I gave it one last hard pull before fully taking the glass out. Blood began to ooze out of the wound and travelled onto my hand. Soon, the whole bathroom began to smell like metallic blood.

One down, more to go.

**~Speed of Love~**

"Onii-san, are you alright?"

I glanced at the eager figure standing next to my bed, "I am fine Shouta," I answered, "Go and have the dinner Okaa-san made you."

Shouta gave me a worried look, "Onii-san, you're not going to join me?" he asked

"I am sorry Shouta," I apologized, "Onii-san is tired."

Nodding, Shouta flashed me a small smile before dashing out, "Get some sleep then Onii-san!" he cried before disappearing out the room

Sighing as my bouncy younger brother left, I sunk back into my bed and groaned as pain shot through my entire upper body. Turning to the side, I sincerely hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

**~Speed of Love~**

"Game and Match, Zaizen- Six games to four,"

I frowned as a short sting ran through my waist. Shaking the feeling off, I approached the net and flashed the genius brat a small grin, "Good Job Zaizen," I chuckled, "You managed to beat me."

He raised a brow, "You're extremely slow today, senpai," Zaizen ushered, "Are you sick or something?"

My frowned deepened, "No, I am fine," I sharply replied before turning around and leaving the courts

Standing along the sidelines of the court, Shiraishi gave me a gentle smile, "Come for a walk with me?" he gestured at the path that lead into the schoolyards.

I blinked, "S-Sure."

**~Speed of Love~**

Trotting down the schoolyard that was currently bloomed with tall cherry blossom trees, I walked in silence while Shiraishi looked happy and hummed a soft melody to himself.

"Ok, what really are we doing out here?" I blurted out, patience running low, "You didn't just call me out here for a walk, I know you don't that."

The bible of tennis shook his head and strolled on, "Keep on walking Kenya," he ushered, "Don't stop exercising."

Sighing, I trailed on, "Just talk already," I grumbled, "I hate it when people act all nonchalant over something that is serious."

"You absolutely have no patience," Shiraishi muttered, "How're you going to get the girl you like with such a trait?"

I gave him a knowing look, "What did you say?" I asked, "How do you know I like someone?"

He chuckled, "It's written all over your face," The bible proposed, turning to flaunt me with a small stare, "Trust me Kenya, I know you better than anyone."

Suddenly, Shiraishi stopped in his steps. Groaning, I turned around and glared daggers at the bible of tennis, "Would you mind not stopping so unexpectedly?" I protested

Ignoring my complaint, Shiraishi glanced at me with a serious gleam in his eyes, "I am fully aware of what happened yesterday Kenya," he remarked

"What?" I scolded, "Chitose and I throwing rubbers at each other during Classics?"

"No."

"Chitose saying I was part of the mafia?"

Shiraishi closed his eyes and sighed before reopening them, "No, afterschool." He insisted, "Park events."

"Oh."

He nodded before sauntering forwards again, "You put up quite a good fight," he declared, "Managed to take out nearly the whole team." Shiraishi eyed me, "Bruises?"

I looked away, "And cuts." I added on

"I see," the bible glided on, "I'll get Kagami to help you deal with them."

Quietly, I stopped walking. Peering at Shiraishi through the corner of my orbs, I carefully studied him, "How did you find out?" I questioned, words automatically rolling of my tongue

Sensing that I've came to a halt, Shiraishi twirled on his heels, "The captain of Satsuya Gakuen's taekwondo team called me this morning," he answered, "He informed me that one of my team mates, injured several members of his team."

I began to sarcastically chuckled, "And you immediately thought of me," I exclaimed

"Kenya, I do know that you have some extended of martial arts," Shiraishi sighed, "But I am not blaming you for what you've done."

I snorted, "Then what're you blaming me for?"

He laughed, "Nothing," Shiraishi replied, "I am just warning you that the taekwondo team of Satsuya is pretty hardcore. Three time Kansai championships, five time national championships and twice international championships."

"You did your homework," I muttered

Shiraishi smirked, "Only a brief outline…"

**~Speed of Love~**

"Kenya, stop moving!" Kagami growled

I winced and shifted my hand away from the medicine-covered cloth Kagami had in her hand, "That stuff stinks!" I wailed

She rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a baby Kenya," Kagami grumbled, grabbing my hand and giving it a tug towards her. Wincing as the chemicals sunk into the surface of the cut, I quickly jerked my hand back

"Kenya!" Kagami flashed a vicious glare, "If you don't stop moving the next minute, I am going to tie you to the couch!" she threatened

I grinned, "I am sure you'll like that," I teased, "Though Shiraishi might get jealous."

A risen eyebrow warned me to stop, "You're on my last nerve," she insisted

Sinking into the fluffy couch paddings, I swallowed an uneasy breath and glimpsed away from the sharp eyes Kagami gave me, "Fine…" I mumbled, bringing my injured hand back up again

"Really, you are hard to control," Kagami sighed, taking my hand and pressing more chemicals against the raw wound

I sulked as the liquid stung against the skin, stupid Shiraishi for making me go through this. These wounds can heal by themselves, no need for extra chemical aid.

And just as I was about to start pouting again, the door to the clubhouse flew open and Yuuji trotted in. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat and nodded towards me.

"Kenya, someone's here to see you," he announced

Sharing a small glance with Kagami, I turned back to Yuuji with a confused expression, "Who?"

His grin widened, "Come out and you'll see."

-To Be Continued…-

**~Speed of Love~**

**Let's hope that Kenya doesn't get kidnapped…**

**Reviews are highly appreciated! **


	16. Heart by Heart

**Three weeks left of school! Yes!**

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**Gale. Frost: ****Nah, Kenya isn't allowed to be kidnapped!**

**ChocoxxPochii: ****You're adorable. I love reading your reviews. And well for your excitement, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Though, there is always schoolwork that gets caught up in the way.**

**Surugasasa: ****Thanks for reviewing! I do feel sorry for Kenya as well. But he'll find the right girl :D**

**Midnight city: ****Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing two chapters in a row! I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Hala: ****You're so sweet! I am sure Kenya loves you for always reviewing this story!**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 15: Heart by Heart **

"Who'd see me at a time like this?" I muttered, getting up from the couch and stretched my arms, minding the pain that suddenly shot through my shoulders

Kagami chuckled as she packed up the first aid box, "What? Do we need to book appointments just to see you or something?" she smiled, giving me teasing glance, "And don't get into more fights. We'd hate for your handsome face to be ruined."

I managed a smirk, "Did you just call me handsome?"

Her chuckles loudened, "Unfortunately, the word slipped from my mouth." Kagami replied

"We all know you mean it," I mocked before stepping through the clubroom door, hearing a cheery laugh trailing out after me

Outside, Yuuji grinned before gesturing me to follow him. Sighing and hoping that he wasn't tricking me into something, I strolled after him. We soon made our way across court A before halting outside the court B bleachers. Much like usual, the viewing area was empty apart from a few tall maple trees that shaded the whole area. Shiraishi didn't really like fans screeching around so he basically kept this place hidden from the other viewing areas. But today, there was a figure sitting on one of the bleacher rows, it's back sincerely turned to us.

"I am leaving it to you." Yuuji declared, giving me nod towards the shadow-covered figure

I blinked at him, "Who it hell is this?" I whispered

Yuuji shrugged, "I have no idea," he replied, "But _she _said she wanted to see you."

Glaring at his ever so serious looking face, I gaped, "What happens if it's some crazy female assassin?" I breathed, "What happens if I get killed?"

A brow was raised, "Then I am sure the Oshitari Company will mourn your death," he answered

"That didn't help…'"

Yuuji cracked another grin, "Don't worry," he gave a 'friendly' whack across my shoulder, making me wince as his hand came in contact with a raw cut, "The _girl _seems sweet."

And with that being said, Yuuji happily jogged back, leaving me alone with this mysterious figure that was sitting quietly on one of the bleachers. I mentally groaned, who the hell could this be?

Taking in a deep breath, I began to trot down the stairs before arriving down at the bleacher just before the one the figure sat on. A sea of beautiful wine red locks greeted me and I immediately widened my eyes.

"A-Akatsuka-san?"

**~Speed of Love~**

"Oh, hello Kenya-kun."

I stared at the girl who sat graciously on the bench. She had a drawing pad open, pencil in hand and was apparently sketching something before I interrupted. A precious smile glazed her lips while her deep blue orbs sunk me in.

"A-Akatsuka-san, what're you doing here?" I asked with disbelief

Her smiled widened and she shifted an inch across the bench, "Have a seat," Akatsuka patted the metal gap she just left

I blinked, but nevertheless obeyed and sat down next to her. A short moment of silence flowed through us as she picked up her pencil and continued to sketch in her drawing pad. Another noiseless minute travelled across before Akatsuka finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Kenya-kun, I am terrible sorry about yesterday," she began, "I didn't mean for you to get into trouble."

Slightly frowning, I gave a light shake of my head, "Nothing happened," I ushered, "Don't worry."

Akatsuka sighed, "No, I know that Shu did something to you," she declared, "His quite an violent person when it comes to things that involve me."

Not knowing how to answer, I merely kept my mouth shut and stared ahead at the empty green tennis court. It looked so lonely without anyone running around and having fun.

"But…" she started again, "I also wanted to thank you."

Surprised, I turned my head to the side and glanced at her. Akatsuka's ocean blue eyes gazed back into mine, "For what?" I muttered

"For protecting me," she announced, spinning her head back to face the front, "No one in my life has really made me feel safe," Akatsuka lowered her head, "Expect for you."

I managed a small gentle smile, "Look Akatsuka-san," I uttered, brining her attention back, "If you need me, I'll always be here to protect you."

Hearing my words, her eyelids fluttered and a light blush appeared on her face, "T-thank you, Kenya-kun." She whispered, "I appreciate your help."

**~Speed of Love~**

After a short talk with Akatsuka, she soon left for her way to school. And by that time of course, the bell for homeroom was only a few minutes away from ringing. Literally dashing back to the clubroom, I changed out of my tennis uniform and into my normal school uniform before sprinting into the main school buildings.

Finally arrived at homeroom. Time taken: two minutes. No speed, no life!

"There you are!" Kagami exclaimed as I slipped into my seat just before sensei walked in, "Where did you go during practice?"

I sheepishly laughed, "Sorry, Yuuji dragged me somewhere," I answered

Kagami sighed, "Chitose said the mafia kidnapped you," she glanced over at Chitose who sat on my left, "And we all got worried."

Snorting, I glared at the figure who sat next to me. Carefully, he raised a hand in order to say "Thank me later" deal. I growled at him. Seriously, I was going to murder him one day.

**~Speed of Love~**

"Who the hell is that guy…"Shiraishi grumbled as the two of us stared at Kagami who was chatting away in French with some guy from the senior campus. And from the look of things, they're getting along just fine.

I sighed, "I am sure they're just having a friendly talk." I muttered

The bible of tennis shook his head, "No, his flirting with Kagami," he announced, "How dare he."

Raising a brow, I glanced across at Shiraishi who didn't pay a single attention to my disturbed look, "You know what they're saying?" I asked

"No, but I can tell that his flirting," Shiraishi snorted and crossed his arms, "I don't like the look of this."

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe you're just paranoid." I mumbled

Another shake of his head. I breathed in a hopeful amount of air and looked away. Honestly, I feel kind of sorry for that guy. I mean, if Shiraishi's eyes were some kind of laser scan, the poor guy's body would've been chopped into a million pieces or probably murdered by the famous bible of tennis.

"Ah! They're finally stopped talking!" he suddenly cried out, giving me a massive slap on the arm

I winced and itched away from Shiraishi who I swear, was going wild. Kagami who saw the two of us dotting around at the end of the corridor, made her way towards us.

"Hey, what're you two doing here?" she greeted with a smile

Seeing Kagami, Shiraishi immediately pulled her into a protective hug. Confused, Kagami glanced at me for an answer. I shrugged in response, totally unaware of what was going on inside the bible's brain.

"Kagami! Who was that guy!" wailed Shiraishi after he released his lover from his grasp

Even more confused, Kagami blinked, "Just a French exchange student from my French class," she slowly replied, "What's wrong?"

Shiraishi paled, "A Frenchmen!" he cried, "What is the meaning of this!"

I face palmed, "You know what Kagami," I remarked, putting a hand on Shiraishi's shoulder, "Your husband here is having a seizure, calm him down for me would you?"

Puzzled, Kagami quietly nodded before turning to Shiraishi who was still panic attacking. Flashing her a smirk , I twirled around before trotting down the hallway, leaving the lovebirds behind.

**~Speed of Love~**

Lunch was the best time of the day. And I mean it. Not only was there food, there was also the gathering of friends. Ha! As if that existed amongst this team of psychotic tennis players.

"Why isn't this microwave working!" I growled at the machine that buzzed and beeped every second or so

Zaizen who stood beside me, frowned, "I think you just stuffed the whole thing up, senpai." He declared

I grumbled, "It always has to me doesn't it?" I muttered, "I mean the stupid thing literally purrs at Kagami every time she uses it. And when it's my turn, it stuffs up!"

Chitose, who was currently munching away on the couches, snickered, "Everything purrs at Kagami. The microwave, the printer, the computers, the piano…" he pointed out, "Even Shiraishi purrs at her!"

I snorted, watching Zaizen fiddle with the microwave, "Is the stupid thing working yet?" I questioned

Another few fiddles and switches before suddenly, the microwave began to work. I raised a brow, the retarted thing actually isn't broken. Zaizen pulled a small smirk and jumped in front of me.

"Damn it Zaizen, the stupid microwave is starting to purr at you too!"

-To Be Continued..-

**~Speed of Love~**

**That box down there is magical. I think you all know what to do. **


	17. Stupid Signature

**I love weekends :3 **

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**Gale. Frost: ****Thought Kenya attacking the microwave would be funny huh?**

**In2madness: ****Chitose is always cool, you just got to love him! :D**

**ChocoxxPochii: ****I am glad you're enjoy this story! Thanks for leaving me awesome reviews! They're always fun to read! :3**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 16: Stupid Signature**

Finally, it was the end of a busy school day. All ushered around the clubhouse to get changed and ready to wiz their way home, we all scrambled over our uniforms and in the hyper Kin-chan's case, jump around the room like a wild monkey.

"Takoyaki! Let's go for Takoyaki!" cried the overexcited first year while he literally did summersaults around the lockers

Yuuji groaned, "Where is Shiraishi when you need him?" he muttered

"Takoyaki!" Kin-chan shouted again

Zaizen covered his ears, "Would someone shut him up?"

I sighed and approached the first year rookie, "Kin-chan, calm down will you?" I uttered, "You're being too noisy."

Much like always, he ignored me and continued to blab on. I raised an eager brow, "Kin-chan, second warning. Calm down," I informed

"I want Takoyaki today!" he continued to scream out

Patience running out, I folded my hands over my chest, "Kintaro!" I exclaimed in a serious voice

In a flash, the super rookie closed his mouth and tensed up. Slowly turning his head back around, Kin-chan glanced at me with fear in his eyes. I shot a glare back, making the hyper first year freak out and dodge straight to the corner of the clubhouse.

Satisfied, I headed back to my locker with a relieved sigh. Passing Chitose, he flashed me a grin, "I can totally see you being a father," he teased

I shot him a threatening stare, "I hope you didn't mean that," I growled

He paled, "C-course not…"

**~Speed of Love~**

"What's wrong with Kin-chan?" Kagami asked, glancing at the junior player who hid behind her as we walked on

Yuuji chuckled, "Our Kenya here gave him a warning today," he replied, "And it didn't go down well."

I snorted, "Blame him for being annoying."

Kagami gave a concerned look, "I am sure Kenya didn't mean it," she ushered down at Kin-chan who was literally hugging onto her leg

"B-but, Kenya never gets angry…." The super rookie whispered

Shiraishi who was trotting along next to Kagami, snickered, "You're warned now Kin-chan," he remarked, "If you get both Kenya and I upset, you'll have no where to run. Ahn, Ecstasy!"

Hearing his captain's words, Kin-chan whimpered and ducked behind Kagami again. Seeing this, Kagami elbowed her lover in the arm, "That helped," she muttered, "You just scared him even more!"

The bible of tennis smirked and was about to say something smart but was interrupted by a sudden cry from Chitose. We all looked up and stared at Chitose with confused eyes.

"I almost forgot!" he exclaimed, "I have to get that signature for Mi-chan!"

We blinked, "What?" Yuuji looked puzzled

Face filled with worry, Chitose turned around and gazed at us, "It's Mi-chan's birthday tomorrow and I promised her to get that stupid signature!" he explained

I frowned, "What signature?"

**~Speed of Love~**

"Who the hell even this guy?" Shiraishi mumbled as we glanced over a large marble column that surrounded the shopping centre food court

Chitose grumbled, "Some singer from a nearby high school," he answered, nodding towards a band that sat around a table, "Apparently they're famous or something."

"Never seen them," Zaizen retorted with a roll of his eyes

Koharu giggled, "The blonde one is cute…" he declared in a girly voice

"Obviously dyed," Chitose snorted, "Reminds me too much of Shiraishi."

The bible of tennis glared, "Hey!" he growled, "For your personal information, my hair is naturally sandy blonde."

Yuuji chuckled, "So which one do we need to the signature from?" he asked

Chitose nodded towards the blonde guy, "Him," he gestured, "The one Koharu just called cute,"

I raised a brow, "Can't you just go and ask for a signature?" I eyed Chitose carefully, "I am sure it's not that hard."

He flashed me a knowing look, "Dude, girls usually go ask for his signature! Not guys!" he argued, "It'll make me look gay if I randomly went up!"

Sighing, I rested my head against the cold hard marble column, "Then what're we going to do?" I muttered

"You never know, he might be gay." Kagami suddenly stated

Automatically, we all turned our heads to her. She blinked and raised both of her hands in defense, "Hey, all good looking guys these days are mostly gay," she ushered

Yuuji chuckled, "So you're calling us gay now?" he teased

Grinning, Kagami shook her head, "Not you guys," she replied, "I love you guys too much."

"Creepy…." I heard Zaizen breath out

Twirling our heads back to our target, Chitose sighed with frustration, "How're we ever going to get this stupid signature?" he complained, taping the white signature board with a black marker

I shrugged, "We could get Koharu to cross dress as a girl," I announced, "That'd work."

A squeal was heard, "Kya! How romantic of you Kenya!" Koharu laughed

Zaizen shivered, "No…." he rejected, "That's too gross."

"How about we get Kin-chan to do it?" Shiraishi suggested, nodding towards the super rookie who was munching away his third box of Takoyaki with Gin looking slightly depressed besides him, "I mean, his innocent."

Chitose shook his head, "No, he'll just make things worse," he argued

We're all quiet for a second, racking our brains for ideas. Trust me, this was then playing tennis against some of the toughest players in the state. Even Zaizen, who was usually the genius amongst logic skills, was quiet.

"Or…." Kagami spoke, taking the signature board and marker from Chitose's hands before standing up, "You never leave a man to do a women's job."

With that being said, Kagami stepped out from behind the marble column and made her way towards the band members. Chitose quietly whistled after her while Shiraishi didn't look very happy.

"Why didn't we think of that idea?"

**~Speed of Love~**

Carefully watching Kagami deal with band members with one of her lovely smiles, I could sense the jealous radiation that Shiraishi was emitting. I sighed, knowing how protective the bible can be.

"Geez, how long does it take to get a signature these days?" Zaizen protested

Yuuji snickered, "It's called flirting," he declared

"With my beautiful girl…." Shiraishi added on with a whisper, "That bastard better have a good reason."

I grinned, "I am sure they're be done soon," I ensured the paranoid bible

"Speak of the devil," Chitose announced with a smirk, "Kagami is coming back."

Hearing his words, Shiraishi immediately shot his head up and arched over the marble column. But to much to his disappointment and horror, the blonde band member Koharu described to be 'cute' planted a kiss on Kagami's left cheek.

"That son of a bi-"

I grabbed his shoulder, "Calm down," I ushered, "It's only on the cheek."

Shiraishi ignored my comment and instead muttered something in a different language. Sounding much like French, I raised a brow, wondering where on earth Shiraishi learnt to speak like that.

"Buchou, language." Zaizen grumbled

The bible of tennis frowned, "I am not in the mood," he retorted

"Ah! Kagami-chan!" Chitose exclaimed as Kagami approached us with the signature board scribbled over

She grinned, "I got it!" she announced, passing the board over to Chitose who's eyes dazzled like stars

"Thanks Kagami!" chuckled Chitose, carefully taking the board into his hands "I owe you one."

Kagami shook her head, "Don't worry about it," she replied, "It'll just be a gift."

"My beautiful Kagami-chan!" Shiraishi wailed as he ran up to his lover, "I need my ecstasy!"

I face palmed. You got to be kidding me….

-To Be Continued…-

**~Speed of Love~**

**You all know the drill now huh?**


	18. Red Dragonfly

**Bless those people who lost their lives in 9/11. We'll always remember you and the sacrifice you've made. **

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**Gale. Frost: ****Haha yes, Kenya being a father will sure be adorable. Lol, mini Oshitari's running around. That's got to be cute :3**

**ChocoxxPochii: ****Loving your reviews! They're always so fun to read. Really makes my day to read such sweet reviews from you!**

**Surugasasa: ****Yep, our Kurarin is funny alright! Though his jealous side is always adorable! :D**

**Sparkily : ****Thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting! I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Snowpoppy: ****You're back! I was wondering were you hid off to. But no need for that anymore! You're back with our fantastic reviews! Love them!**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 17: Red Dragonfly**

**(Akatsuka's POV)**

"Shu, stop!"

A powerful punch was delivered to my right cheek. Biting my lips to refrain myself from crying, I carefully curled up into a tight ball, despite the fact that my muscles were screaming with pain.

"How many times have I told you!" Shu roared with anger, grabbing a fistful of my scarlet red hair before pulling me up to face him, "Stop embarrassing me in front of my friends!"

Pain shot through the roots of my hair, I gasped as my feet where soon lifted off the ground, "I-I was j-just trying to c-care for y-you!" I managed to cough back

Lips curling down into a frustrated growl, Shu tightened his grip on my hair before swinging me away. Body suddenly smashing against a class cabinet, I winced as I tumbled to the floor like a ragdoll.

"S-shu, I am sorry…" I whispered as pieces of broken glass fell around me, slicing across my skin along the way, "I am really sorry…."

Stepping over, a shadow appeared above me, "Go to hell woman," a disgusted voice spat out, "You don't deserve to be here, you don't deserve _me._"

With those words being said, a crushing stab of some sharp object was delivered to my spine. I chocked a scream as the object dug deeper into through my skin, feeling the slow trickle of blood that leaked from my freshly carved wound fall roll down my back. The strong metallic smell soon invaded my nostrils, and before anything else happened, I felt myself losing conscious.

Sometimes, I wish I could just die.

**~Speed of Love~**

**(Back to Normal POV)**

"Oi Zaizen, you sure you don't have a memory loss?" I teased, trotting after the scolding second year genius who was supporting an icepack on his forehead

He snorted, "If I had a memory loss right now, senpai," Zaizen declared, "I would've punched you in the face for following me like a stalker."

I grinned, "Looks like Gin's hadoukyuu got you pretty hard in the head huh?" I nudged him in the elbow, "But no need to worry, we're at the hospital now."

Rolling his eyes as we made our through the automatic rolling doors and entered the hospital, I cringed after being greeted by a horrid smell of sick people and bleach. Literally pinching my nose, I groaned and quickly caught up with Zaizen.

"Honestly, I don't even need to be here," he complained, "It's only a bruise on my forehead."

I raised a brow as we arrived at the main reception of the hospital, "You might have a concussion," I argued, "And I don't want to have an insane Kohai running around."

Zaizen flashed me an annoyed looked, "And who're you calling the insane one here?" he glared

Chuckling, I folded my arms over my chest, "You." I determined, grinning even wide as the pissed off genius gave me another cold stare

"Senpai, I am going to kill you when we get ba-"

"Next please."

I gestured at the receptionist, "Looks like it's your turn, _Hikaru_."

Sending me a disapproving frown, Zaizen approached the receptionist. I smirked, teasing the junior player could be real entertaining at times. Watching as Zaizen dealt with the nurses, I carefully leant against a nearby brochures counter and stuffed my hands into the pockets of my tennis shorts, hoping to seek out the company of my phone.

Nevertheless, whiles exploring for my phone, my right hand landed on something else. Instead of feeling the smooth cover of a phone, my fingers danced across something more sharp, long with a rocky surface. Confused, I pulled the mysterious object out.

To my complete surprise, a hair clip of some sort appeared before me eyes. Hold on, what were they called again? You know, those pins girls use in their hair? Bobby pins? Hairpins? I have no idea. But if you do, then I am guessing you're more civilized in girl world.

Anyways, back to the pin thingy. I stared at it with astonishment. A beautifully shaped red dragonfly sat on top of the pin, it's body glittering under the light. Its golden dusted wings that sparkled seemed to bring the interpretation that it was flying, though the sapphires eyes looked innocent as ever. I furrowed my brows, how did this end up in my pocket?

"Senpai come on, we're going up to the doctor's office." Zaizen's voice suddenly interrupted me

Looking up, I nodded, "Then lead the way," I ushered, still staring at the dragonfly

Seeing that I was intrigued by some random pin, Zaizen raised a brow, " And why do you have some weird bobby pin in your hand?" he asked

I shrugged, "No clue," I replied, "I randomly found it inside my pocket."

"Probably a gift from your fans," announced the second year genius before he turned away, "Hence Kagami senpai doesn't use bobby pins."

I eyed him cautiously, "How on earth do you know these things?"

"I just do."

**~Speed of Love~**

Hospitals were extremely boring places. They're quiet, smelt like dead people and always possessed some strange aura. Knowing my level of patience, I couldn't wait around for Zaizen to finish his sweet talk to the doctor. So instead of hanging around the waiting lounge, I headed out for a small trip around the hospital.

Much like usual, the place was dotted with various patients. However, the east wing that I somehow found my way to, was instead more quiet and noiseless. Trotting down the corridor, I managed to take a glance at some of the names. Most of them turned out to be old people, while a few resulted with minor injures like a broken leg or something and was hospitalized.

Yet, as I turned around the corner of the first corridor, a few voices from nurses were heard echoing through a staff room. The tone in their voices seemed sympathetic, but also a little disappointed.

"That poor Hikari girl, she's always here." A nurse uttered, "I feel so sorry for her."

Hikari? Akatsuka-san? Nah, she'd never be in hospital.

"You mean Akatsuka Hikari in room 301?" a second nurse joined in, "I heard that her boyfriend abuses her."

Hearing the sentence, I immediately felt my body tense up and my feet halting to a stop. It was really Akatsuka-san. And her boyfriend? The one she told me about was really that abusive? No wonder she always had bruises and cuts.

"And the worse thing is, her parents are overseas and only her neighbors take care of her." a third voice eagerly flew in, "So she has practically no visitors."

Both three nurses sighed. Suddenly, the door leading to the staff room slid open. Freaking out, I quickly dodged behind the corridor corner and successfully hid myself from the gossiping nurses who trotted out. Letting out a relieved breath, I poked my head back around after the coast was clear.

Sneaking my way back down the hallway again, I kept an eye out for room 301. Wondering if what the nurses said were true, I sniffed my way down a few doors before finally spotting the label: 301.

Room: 301- Akatsuka Hikari

I glanced at the tag. It was her name alright.

Feeling my brows dip a little, I silently grasped my fingers onto the door handle before closing my eyes and sliding it open. Hoping that the nurses were lying, I slowly reopened my eyes. A girl, wine red hair, pale as a sheet of white paper and decorated with purplish bruises slept on a soft hospital bed.

Unnaturally, my heart began to ache. I didn't know how to react to this. Akatsuka Hikari, the girl who I met around the streets everyday was now sleeping on hospital bed with bruises and cuts. Biting onto my lower lip, I stepped into the room and quietly slid the door back close.

The room was well lit. Large amounts of morning sunshine beaming through the glass windows and shining down onto the sleeping figure. Approaching the bed, I could instantly hear the soft beeping sounds of nearby medical machines.

Gazing down at the gentle figure, I couldn't help but to think how fragile she looked. Just how much protection she needed to be refrained from getting injured again. Raising a cautious hand, I vigilantly brushed my fingers through her vermillion hair that seemed like it was on glowing under the sunlight. And much to I'd imagined, her hair was soft, velvet like and leaked around my fingers like strands of silk.

If I knew she was in hospital, I would've gotten her something instead of coming in awkwardly unprepared. Sighing, I shrunk my hand back and stuffed it into my short pockets again. As I did, a sharp prick tingled a nerve through my fingertips and I winced before pulling out that damn hairpin.

Scowling down at the dragonfly, I frowned at the decoration, carefully tapping it's wings with an impatient finger. What was I going to do with this? Throw it out?

Yet, the dragonfly seemed to look eagerly at me. It's sapphire blue oval shaped eyes digging into mine. It begged for an owner, for someone to take care of the poor thing. Lifting my eyes off the pin for a second, I glanced at Akatsuka who still slept away without a single movement.

A light bulb suddenly lit up inside my head.

Glancing down at Akatsuka-san, I gently slipped the dragonfly bobby pin into her hair. Surprisingly, the pin blended in and sat perfectly in Akatsuka's hair. I managed a small smile.

"Sorry, I didn't really come prepared today," I whispered to her, "Next time, I promise to bring something."

With that being said, I made turn on my heels. Gilding back towards the door, I flashed the sleeping beauty one last glance before stepping out onto the hallway. Silently closing the door shut behind me, I routed my way back to Zaizen.

Man, was this some kind of cheesy romance movie….

-To Be Continued…-

**~Speed of Love~**

**Reviews make my day complete :3 You all know what this means! **


	19. Affection

**Only a week left of school! Yes!**

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**ChocoxxPochii: ****I am glad you get excited over this story! And sure, you can call me An-chii if you want! ^-^**

**Gale. Frost:****You're not the only one who is flaming Shu! Trust me, Kenya is going to kick his ass soon!**

**Snowpoppy: ****Your back! Your back! ****Hugs* I missed your reviews! But yay! Your full time back again! Thanks for dropping a review! And I am defiantly sure you have awesome stories with amazing plots!**

**Eevee22: ****Thanks for favoriting and following this story! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 18: Affection **

"15-0"

Shiraishi served again, the tennis ball whizzing straight to the opposing court before bouncing off. The poor first year who was playing him literally freaked and froze on the spot.

"30-0"

Chitose sighed, "Couldn't he have picked someone else to challenge apart from Shiraishi?" he suggested, "I mean, he knows his going to get bashed up."

I chuckled and folded my arms across my chest," Just let it be, Chitose," I ushered, "It'll teach this first year a lesson on being arrogant."

"40-0"

A snort was heard, "This is going nowhere," muttered Chitose

"What's going nowhere?"

We blinked at the sound of a new voice. Turning around, we're greeted by Kagami trotting down the flight of stairs before arriving next to Chitose. Her eyes studied the match that was currently going on before raising a confused brow.

"I thought your captain didn't play against first years?" she questioned with puzzlement in her voice

Chitose pulled a grin, "Not when a first year challenges him," he replied, "Although I predict that Shiraishi will win."

I rolled my eyes, "I think we gathered that," I remarked

Kagami echoed a small laugh, "Well wish that first year good luck then," she declared, twirling back around, "And tell your captain afterwards that a letter came through for him."

"Yes ma'am," Chitose mumbled as Kagami strolled away

I kept my eyes to the game, "Maybe we should stop the match before the first year bursts into tears." I proposed

Chitose merely chuckled, "Nah, l enjoy watching first years getting tortured," he smirked

I raised a brow, "You sick bastard."

**~Speed of Love~**

"Zaizen, don't move your head too much!" Kagami lectured as she attempted to apply ointment onto a bruise that was visible on the genius brat's forehead

Frowning, Zaizen tried to inch away from the medicine, but failed after being pulled back by Kagami. Not looking too happy, the second year genius growled and grumbled.

"Our Hikaru-chan is so adorable!" squealed Koharu from the other side of the room

Zaizen scolded, "Gross…" he muttered before pulling away from Kagami's finger again

"Zaizen!" Kagami exclaimed

Sighing, I quietly approached the complaining Zaizen and the not-so-happy looking Kagami who was still trying to apply the ointment onto the outstanding bruise.

"Here," I gestured for the ornament, "I got this."

Blinking, Kagami glanced between me and Zaizen before silently handing over the medicine, "Good luck with that," she muttered, stepping off to the side

The genius brat raised a brow at me, "Senpai, this is not going to wor-"

"You have two ways to deal with this," I announced, ignoring the stare he flashed me, "The easy way or the hard way, you choose."

He pulled a frown, "Neither."

I managed a gently smirk, "Alright then," I gave a crack to my knuckles, "Looks like I'd have to use force then."

"W-wait, senpai-" Zaizen protested as I overshadowed him

All I have to say from that point on is that, Zaizen will be mentally damaged for life.

**~Speed of Love~**

Finally, after spending a tiring day with a team of idiots, I was eventually free by myself. Trotting the path back home, I stopped through the local park, thinking that it'll be somewhat a refreshing trip. Yet, what I didn't expect was to spot a sea of red hair standing out against the greenery and shimmering of the river.

Surprised, I gave the image a second look. Hold on, wasn't she meant to be in hospital?

Carefully making my way off the walking path and stepping down onto the riverbank, I approached the figure in a slow floating manner. She didn't seem to notice me until I arrived up next to her.

"You always seem to be here," I spoke, staring ahead at the river

She turned and smiled at me, "My grandparents always took me here," she remarked, "And I loved it every time they did."

I glanced at her, "They still take you here?" I asked

A rather sympathetic smile replaced her old one, "No," was the reply, "The earthquake two years ago killed them."

Managing a quiet breath, I spun my head around to look at her, "I am sorry for asking." I apologized

"Don't worry about it," The sea of red fully twirled her body around to face me. Akatsuka Hikari beamed like the morning sunshine, "It's nothing too horrific."

I studied her carefully. All her bruises and cuts seemed to be healing. Her cheeks seemed to be tinted with color and she looked much healthier than how I saw her this morning on the hospital bed. Yet, another thing caught my eye. The red dragonfly clip I sneakily pinned into her vermillion hair this morning was nicely slid up her wavy locks. I pulled a light grin.

"That dragonfly clip in your hair is pretty," I declared

She nodded, "Yes it is," Akatsuka agreed, "Although I am still trying to find the person who gave it to me."

I coped a puzzled look, "Don't you know who gave it to you?" I ushered

Red locks swayed, "Unfortunately not," she replied, "I found it this morning when I woke up."

"Maybe it was a present?" I suggested

Akatsuka shook her head, "I don't get presents at this time of the year," she retorted

I remained silent for a short second before opening my mouth to speak again, "Well, I am sure then whoever gave you that clip loves you and cares for you very much," I announced, "I hope you find that person soon."

She smiled again, "If that person really loves me that much, then I'll make sure to find them," Akatsuka determined

I widened my grin, "Well, tell me when you do." I pronounced before turning back around, "I'll see you soon then?"

A bob of the head, "Of course," she responded

Softly grinning, I gently raised a hand and pulled the dragonfly pin out of her hair. Carefully brining her free hand up, I placed the dragonfly upright on her palm before curling it up.

"Maybe you should head back to the hospital now, Akatsuka Hikari from room 301."I whispered to her before walking away

She was left blinking down at her palm as I trotted back onto the path. Yet, I swiftly dodged behind a thick tree trunk not far from the riverbank, waiting to see her reaction.

After a short minute or so, Akatsuka snapped back to reality and desperately glanced around her surroundings, eagerness building up in her sapphire blue eyes. Quietly, I chuckled to myself.

This was one messed up love story….

-To Be Continued…-

**~Speed of Love~**

**Hope that was sweet! Drop me review and I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	20. Love is in the Air

**No more school. Yes!**

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**ChocoxxPochii: ****Thanks for picking up that error! I was probably half asleep when I wrote that :3**

**Gale. Frost: ****Kenya is a pretty adorable and sneaky person at the same time huh?**

**Eevee22:****Hehe, thanks for reviewing! Kenya is sneaky huh?**

**Surugasasa: ****Love the end scene as well. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Snowpoppy:****Kenya is always innocent, even if he doesn't realize how adorable he actually is! :D **

**Jigokunoouji: ****Thank you so much for following and favoriting this story! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 19: Love is in the Air **

It was raining cats and dogs the following morning, leaving the whole tennis team grumbling as training was cancelled. And well, for the time being, everyone was ushered around the clubhouse, complaining that the weather had a grudge on us.

"I swear, this rain never stops," Yuuji muttered as he stood next to me, glancing out window and at the gloomy dark sky that produced droplets of rain

Next to him, Koharu sighed most dramatically, "You know kissing in the rain is so romantic!" he squealed

Chitose snorted, "Like someone here will ever kiss in the rain," he muttered

"Mou, Chitose~" Koharu giggled back, gesturing at the pair of lovebirds who nested themselves comfortably on one of the couches, "You never know!"

With a roll of his eyes, Chitose stormed back to clean out his locker. Zaizen completely ignored us and instead, accompanied his IPod with a pair of silver earphones while Kin-chan was intrigued by some manga novel.

"Can't we at least do something?" Yuuji suddenly exclaimed as he turned around from the window, "Its freaking boring just to watch rain fall from the sky."

Raising a brow, I glanced back, "We can't do much you know," I declared, "It's raining outside."

Hysterically shaking his head, Yuuji raised his arms in a questioning manner, "We're a family right?" he gazed around the room, "Then let's do something as a family."

**~Speed of Love~**

"These a rather interesting marshmallows," comment Chitose as he poked a soft round sugary object that floated around the mug of hot chocolate

"Ahn Ecstasy!" Shiraishi added on, "Kagami's hot chocolate is amazing."

Yuuji crackled a small laugh as we gathered around our mini lounge room, "Where on earth did you manage to find marshmallows shaped in tennis balls and are colored in green and yellow?" he questioned, flashing a grin at Kagami

The girl chuckled, "Being doing a little hunting," Kagami replied, "The mugs are also specially designed."

Zaizen grunted, "Obviously," he mumbled, "Where else can you get mugs decorated in tennis balls and rackets?"

"I just really like the drink!" Kin-chan cried out, taking another slip of the chocolate

The bible of tennis snickered, "Glad we have a natural drink maker," he snaked a hand around Kagami's waist as she sat cozily in her lover's lap

I grinned before turning to face Yuuji, "So what's this idea of having a family gathering?" I asked with a questioning brow

He shrugged, "Not much," Yuuji answered, "Just thought coming together as a family might be good."

"I'd rather listen to my music," Zaizen retorted before taking a gulp of his drink

Ignoring the genius brat's comment, Chitose nodded to Yuuji words, "I guess that a small meeting won't hurt," he announced

"I'd rather call it a family counseling session," Koharu recommended

"That just makes things sound worse," Zaizen grumbled

Kagami laughed, "Well, before any more ideal names are mention," she uttered, "What're we going to talk about if this is a family meeting?"

I shrugged, "Nationals?"

"Tennis!" Kin-chan added on

Shiraishi grinned, "How to tame my insane team?" he suggested

Paying none attention whatsoever, we moved on from the bible's words. Yuuji smirked, "Well since we're a big happy family," he ushered, "Then shouldn't we speak of our concerns and worries to one another?"

Chitose raised a brow, "Isn't that some kind game girls play? He questioned with puzzlement, "And all they talk about are hot guys who rips their shirts off?"

A cough was heard from Kagami, "That's called gossiping," she corrected, "This is family counseling."

Looking away, Chitose mumbled something to himself before turning back around while Zaizen sighed and rubbed his temples with a free hand. We're such an idiots filled team….

"Alright then," Yuuji spoke up after a short minute of silence, "I'll go first."

**~Speed of Love~**

I have to say, as a completely and utterly crazy team, we're still pretty at communicating with each other. I mean, we're able to hear one another out and make suggestions via a large usage of jokes and teasing. Currently, Kin-chan just finished explaining his fear of Shiraishi's 'poisonous' arm and was also rambling something about manga novels.

"For the thousandth time Kin-chan," sighed Chitose, "Shiraishi's arms isn't poisonous

The super rookie looked horrified, "How'd you know?" he exclaimed in a loud voice

Chitose shook his head, "Because if his hand was poisonous, than Kagami will never date him!" he remarked

Hearing his words, Kagami instantly choked on her drink while the bible of tennis snorted with disagreement. Yuuji merely smirked as Koharu giggled like a little girl.

"I think we should just move on, "Yuuji proposed with a light chuckle. Suddenly, he gestured at me, "Kenya, it's now your turn."

All eyes soon fell upon me. I managed a breath, "I don't have much issues these days," I announced, "So I guess I'll just pass."

Zaizen flashed an arguing look, "But we all had a turn senpai," he uttered, "So I think it should be fair if you said something."

I gazed around the group of people that were crowded at the couches. Nonchalantly, I placed the mug down onto the coffee table and raised a neglected brow.

"Well, I only have a minor issue these days," I started, "It's nothing too big or disastrous but it does kind of affect me."

Kagami nodded, "Then tell us," she urged, "We might be able to help you."

I exhaled an uneasy breath, "So a few weeks ago, I well, met this girl and…"

"And?"

"Y-you know…"

"You slept with her?" Chitose randomly cut through

Sending him a glare, I shook my head, "Hell no," I retorted, "Only you'd do that."

Opening his mouth to argue back, Chitose gaped before being sliced through by Kagami who stuck her hand out extremely fast and nearly wacked Shiraishi in the nose.

"You feel in love with her." She declared

A sudden loud 'Oh' was heard around the room before Yuuji's smirk widened and Koharu giggled nonstop. Shiraishi looked amused, Zaizen still carrying that bored expression and Kin-chan completely lost.

I rested my chin into the palm of my hand, "You could say that," I mumbled

Yuuji was on the edge of his seat, "So…." He began in a teasing voice, "Who is this lovely _girl_?"

Glancing away, I softly muttered, "Her name is Hikari."

"Oh Hikari," sang Yuuji, "What a bright and shinning na-"

He unexpectedly stopped before staring at me, "Are you sure you're not in love with a girl version of Zaizen?"

Immediately hearing the words, the second year genius glared at me with a disturbed eyebrow. Honest to say, I think he looked a little terrified after what Yuuji just proposed.

I face palmed, "No!" I argued with a sigh, "I'd kill myself if I dated a girl version of Zaizen."

Yuuji chuckled, "I am sure you'd love her very much," he nudged a arm at Zaizen who frowned

"Seriously Yuuji," I shot the copy cat prince a cold stare, "I am going to slap you the next minute."

Pulling a mischievous grin, Yuuji backed off, "Joking…" he muttered

Kagami quietly giggled, "I am guessing then she'd be joining us soon?" she questioned

I played with handle of my mug, "I don't know," I replied, "I mean, I haven't really asked her….you know…"

The bible of tennis snickered, "Better late than never Kenya," he urged, "Or else they're all be taken!"

I scolded, "I am working on it," I muttered, eying the group cautiously, "And you guys aren't really helping here…"

**~Speed of Love~**

"Yuushi, please don't get started with the whole romance thing again," I grumbled into the phone as I strolled my way home

A snort was heard, "But didn't you say-"

"I said I needed advice," I corrected, "Not a whole lecture about falling in love!"

Yuushi coughed, "Well, the best key to love is to kiss the girl." He announced

I choked on a breath, "You'd think I'll be doing that now?" I retorted, "What stage are you at?"

"The first," a nonchalant reply came back, "I read it off a romance novel."

Rolling my eyes, I muttered, "Then there must be something wrong with that nov-"

"Kenya-kun!"

I froze at the sudden voice. My breathing hitched as my feet came to a halt. Tensing up, I clutched the phone tighter, "Ehhh Yuushi?" I whispered, "I need to go now so I'll talk to you later."

"Ah Ken-" I snapped the phone shut before slowly turning around to the person who just cried out my name

Oh shit. Shit. _Shit._

I was so not ready to face her.

"Kenya-kun," Akatsuka puffed as she approached me. From the shape she was currently in, she was probably sprinting to catch up with me.

Awkwardly, I gave a small nod, "Y-yes?"

She inhaled a great amount of oxygen, "I am sorry for surprising you," Akatsuka began "But-but from the conversation yesterday-"

_Oh great, this was going to go down well…_

She paused for a second before continuing, "And well, I know it was you who visited me yesterday morning at the hospital, and I am really grateful of that." Her voice was soft, "I really do like you Kenya-kun, but-"

Akatsuka rambled on. She spoke about how thankful she was and how things theses days meant a lot to her. Yet, I soon began to tune out, totally mesmerized by the way she talked, by the way she explained things and the way she'd look you deep in the eyes. Her features were beautiful, elegant and sharp. Her eyes sea blue, her hair wine red and her skin pearl white.

"_The best key to love is to kiss the girl."_

Damn you Yuushi.

A few minutes later, Akatsuka finished her babble and panted desperately for air. I kept quiet throughout this whole time, but now, it suddenly seemed like a good time to talk.

"Have you finished yet, Akatsuka-san?" I patiently asked

She merely nodded.

"Good." I took a step forward before gently using a hand to clasp on her cheek. Bringing her face towards me, I leant down.

And pressed my lips against hers.

-To Be Continued…-

**~Speed of Love~**

**I love reviews :3**


	21. Insanity

**Holidays! Yes! **

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters: **

**Gale. Frost: **** Yep, they kissed alright! Of course with the help of Kenya's sneaky techniques! **

**ChocoxxPochii: ****Kenya is adorably sneaky when it comes to kissing! But wait- there's more to come! And well, I am sure Hikari and Kenya will get together one day :3**

**Surugasasa: ****His brazen huh? But it's Kenya we're talking about. And is awesome!**

**Snowpoppy: ****Let's hope that Shu doesn't find out about this forbidden kiss! I think that Kenya trusts Yuushi on romantic advice, though he doesn't admit it.**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 20: Insanity **

The poor girl was in shock. Deep ocean eyes wide open and mouth slightly ajar, Akatsuka stared at me with astonishment. Nevertheless, I still managed a small smile.

"I really like you, Akatsuka-san." I declared

Her eyes softened, "Kenya-kun," Akatsuka whispered, "I don't know-"

I cut her off, "I know what I did was sudden," I remarked, "But honestly, I've liked you ever since we've met and every time I see you, I seem to fall deeper for you."

Akatsuka flashed an uneasy look, "I really like you too, Kenya-kun," she replied, "You're the first person who's actually made me feel like I belong in this world. I truly appreciate that, but…"

She closed her eyes and turned away, "I am sorry." Akatsuka murmured almost inaudibly, "I am _really _sorry. I can't be with you."

I felt my heart tug at her words. Nevertheless, I hid the disappointment and instead plastered my lips with a fake gentle smile, "I understand." I slowly nodded, "I apologize for my actions."

Taking in a shaky breath, I turned around before giving her one last small glance, "But I still want you to know Akatsuka-san, that I'll always be here if you ever need me." I announced

With that being said, I headed back down the path, carefully blending into the warm afternoon sunshine that beam down onto the park, lighting the area in a beautiful shade of gold.

"I am so sorry." That was the last few words I'd heard from her that day

**~Speed of Love~**

"I am home."

The house was strangely quiet. I'd usually expect Shouta fussing over his love for the piano or Kaa-san's hustle and bustles floating around the house along with annoying music notes. But not today, not even a squeak was heard.

Frowning, I shook off my shoes before stepping into the house. Making my way into the depths of the hallway and turning into a well-lit room, I stopped outside the kitchen archway. A small note written by Kaa-san was stuck to the wall.

_Gone for groceries with Shouta. Be back soon._

I sighed and pulled the note off before entering the kitchen. Heading straight for the fridge, I swung the door open before pulling out two cans of black coffee along with Speedy-chan's snack before kicking the door back shut. Trotting up the stairs two at a time, I strolled into my room and set things down onto my study desk, throwing my tennis bag at the same time.

Speedy-chan was sleeping in her cage. She seemed pretty happy on that piece of wood. Quietly sticking a finger through the gaps of the cage, I carefully stroked the iguana by its neck, the response came back as a soothing purr. I smiled, that lazy animal.

Twirling back to my desk, I glanced at the pile of homework that was waiting for me to attend. Yet, my eyes scanned past the screaming urgent homework stack and instead landed on the CD cover that Akatsuka repaid me after our first encounter.

Leaning forward and picking up the cover, I glanced at the album's artwork before turning it around. A sticky note scribbled in neat Kanji was glued to the plastic case. It was from Akatsuka-san, and god knows how many times I've read this.

_Thanks again for the sacrifice of that last CD! I hope this one can replace that sacrifice. _

_Akatsuka Hikari._

I felt my brows crease. Why do I keep on thinking about her? She doesn't like me for goodness sakes. She never will.

**~Speed of Love~**

Tap. Tap.

I flipped my pen over and over again around my fingers. It was lunch and I was still finishing off my homework from last night. I was usually pretty good with homework, but when certain thoughts decide to invade my brain, I was soon left with unfinished classics homework.

"Kenya, can I borrow your rubber for a second?" that was Chitose's voice

Not paying attention to more rumbles coming from Chitose's mouth, I continued to stare straight into the classics textbook. None of this made sense. I absolutely hated classics.

Concentrating a little too hard on the textbook, I darted my eyes across the page after spotting a sneaky hand wiggle its way onto my desk. Grabbing the hand, I gave it a fierce pull before standing up and twisting it into a wristlock behind Chitose. Diving another hand down, I choked the back of Chitose's neck before pushing his face into the table.

"K-Kenya, what on earth are you doing to me?" a grunt was heard from the choking figure, "I was only trying to borrow your rubber!"

Hearing his words, I snapped back to reality and blinked, "S-sorry Chitose," I mumbled, releasing his hand and neck

Chitose groaned and rubbed his sore wrist, "What's wrong with you today?" he determined, sending me a stare, "You're terribly violent."

I twirled back to my desk, "I am sorry Chitose," I apologized, "I didn't mean it."

"You better not have," he snorted, "Or else people will start thinking your some violent dude that's part of the mafia!"

Frowning at his words, I looked away and stared back at my textbook, unwilling to argue against Chitose who rambled off. After another few minutes of listening Chitose chatter something about me being part of the mafia and then people starting to hate on me, I soon felt a headache growing.

Standing up, I quickly packed up my books before picking them up, "I'll be going first," I announced to the group who were all still staring at me after the move on Chitose

Quickly skimming past everyone, I zoomed out the door, hoping to escape the feeling of being the main cause of everything. Darting my way down the stairs and to my locker, I flung the metal door open before literally throwing all my books in.

"Kenya," Kagami appeared behind the metal door as I slammed it back shut

I felt my lips curl into a small frown, "Yes?" I muttered

She smiled, "Let's go for a walk before the bells goes." Kagami gestured outside before twirling around to find the nearest exit door. Sighing, I trailed after her.

**~Speed of Love~**

The birds chirped, the sun shone and the trees swayed. Shadows were cast amongst the path as we walked around the schoolyard. Kagami seemed to enjoy these walks, hence her love for nature trait always lives within her.

"So, what's wrong Kenya?" she asks, giving me a smile, "You seem really tense today."

Shuffling along, I gave a small shrug of my shoulders, "Nothing much," I replied, "Just tired I guess."

Kagami nodded, "Kuranosuke really pushed you guys in training this morning huh?" she giggled

"Perhaps so." I mumbled

We continued to walk on in silence before Kagami suddenly stopped in her steps. Glancing back around, she flashed me a small worried look, "What _really_ is wrong Kenya?" she asked, this time in a more serious voice

I blinked, "Why does that matter so much to you?" I retorted

She carefully studied me, "Because you're my brother in law," Kagami answered

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms over my chest, "You know that's only a joke right?" I ushered

"No." a rather sharp reply, "I don't see that as a joke."

Kagami's face flashed me a sign of worry, "I see you not as a friend Kenya," she announced, "I see you as a brother_, my brother_."

I raised a brow, "You already have an older brother," I declared, "Who is actually related to you."

A soft sigh was heard as Kagami shook her head, " But that doesn't stop me from having another one," she proposed, sweeping her long black hair back, "Kenya, you've helped me, helped your captain, helped this team through a lot of things you might not know."

I remained silent.

"So Kenya," Kagami hinted a tone of concern, "I am not going to stick my nose into your personal life, but if you ever need help," she gestured behind her, "You'll know that there's a family ready to support you."

Looking up, I glanced at the group assembled behind Kagami. I felt myself finally sigh a breath that was being held on for so a long time. They all grinned and smirked at me, the traditional expression used by this insane team.

"Hey, sorry for being such a bastard back then," Chitose chuckled an apology before throwing an arm around my shoulders, "Didn't know you're in a bad mood."

I curled my lips up, "Maybe you deserve to be punched next time," I joked

Chitose laughed as he dragged me back into the team, "Or, you just tell us what's wrong," he suggested

"I agree with Chitose," Yuuji joined in, "Stop being such a girl and speak up Kenya."

Kagami snickered as she walked past, "What?" she grinned, "You're saying that girls don't speak up these days?"

"Most girls like guys to guess what they're thinking~" Koharu squealed and threw out love hearts, "And I think Kenya is turning out to be a girl!"

Zaizen looked like he was ready to throw up, "That's just gross…" he muttered under his breath

"Ah! Hikaru how could you say that!"

"Nice shorts, Kagami. Ahn Ecstasy!"

"Kuranosuke, you pervert!"

"See?" Chitose raised a hand, "Our insanity level can defiantly support you."

I chuckled. You have no idea how fast these idiots can cheer me up...

-To Be Continued…-

**~Speed of Love~**

**You all know how to make me happy! **


	22. Fireflies

**I am really bored at home…**

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**Surugasasa: ****Need cheering up? Kenya has his team of insanity.**

**Gale. Frost: ****I feel sorry for Kenya as well, but he always has his team to support him :3**

**ChocoxxPochii: ****Awwww, I know Hikari made a bad choice, but I am sure Kenya will win her back. Thanks for leaving one of your sweet reviews!**

**Hala: ****Hey! Your back again! Thanks for reviewing last chapter. I look forward to more!**

**Orchid-Bud: ****Thank you for favoriting this story! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 21: Fireflies **

For the next few days, Akatsuka wasn't seen around the neighborhood. Everything seemed quiet, life was normal and insanity still existed amongst the team of idiots. Yet, I couldn't take my mind off the girl with wine red hair and attractive sapphire eyes. Seriously, I was going crazy.

And well, just to take a break from all the soap opera going on in life, the weekend soon flew in with brilliant weather and warming rays of sunshine. Deciding to escape the busy city life and trek somewhere more peaceful and quiet, I headed my way out to the enormous national forest that was just a little off the city boarder.

Filled with trees, bushes and various species of flowers, the forest was decorated with a sea of greenery. Honest to say, I am not much of the nature type, but when you really want some time alone, then I guess this is the right place.

So, for the first half of the day, I sniffed my way around the outer crater of the forest before well….meeting someone totally unexpected in the middle of the woodland.

I blinked, "A-Akatsuka-san…." I gaped with astonishment in my voice

Akatsuka Hikari, dressed in runners, navy blue jeans and a black jacket stared back at me with disbelief, "K-Kenya-kun…" she slowly uttered

For a short moment, complete silence flowed between us before Akatsuka opened her mouth to speak, "I-I-I um…." She looked away, a dust of pink suddenly decorated her cheeks, "I-I am s-sorry of what happened last time…"

The memories of the kiss began to sink back into my brain. I sulked "N-no, I should be the one that is sorry." I nervously muttered

"No!" Akatsuka cried as she snapped her head back. Quietly, she blushed, "Y-you shouldn't blame yourself…"

Sensing that the atmosphere around us was starting to pile up with large amounts of awkwardness, I carefully turned my feet around, "Well, I am sure that you're here with someone, so I guess that I, Ehhh-" I bit my lower lip, "Should get going."

With that being said, I quickly twirled around and began to head the opposite direction, hoping that I would soon escape this unevenly balanced and highly tensing atmosphere.

"Ah wait!"

A sharp tug was suddenly felt against my right arm. Surprised, I glanced back and blinked at Akatsuka who clenched onto my arm like it was some hundred million dollar golden object.

Yet, her eyes were filled with determination, "I am very sorry Kenya-kun about what happened the other day," she ushered, "But can you forgive me and still be friends?"

**~Speed of Love~**

"So Akatsuka-san, what exactly are you doing in the middle of a forest all by yourself?" I asked, cocking my head to the side

The girl who trotted along next to, laughed in her shivery voice, "I tend to come here during the weekend," she explained, "It allows me some time to think and spend time by myself."

I nodded, "Peace and quiet huh?"

Akatsuka nodded, sending her wine red locks bouncing up and down, "There's also some wildlife living around the forest," she added on, "Which also cheers me up."

Managing a small chuckle, I pulled a smile, "Then I am guessing then you have a love for animals?" I suggested

"Unfortunately," she sheepishly giggled, "I have a weakness for furry animals."

We continued to walk on, discussing random ideas that popped into our heads. Even as the status of being 'friends', I still couldn't keep myself from thinking how much I actually liked her.

"Ah look!" Akatsuka cried out as she suddenly came to a halt, "There're wild horses!"

Unaware that Akatsuka stopped, I trotted on, nearly smashing my handsome face into a tree trunk. Softy groaning, I rubbed my temples and glanced back at Akatsuka.

And damn my teenage hormones, she looks so beautiful. With red locks floating gently against the light wind and amazing sapphire eyes that bore everything in, Akatsuka seemed like an angel.

"Look at her, she's so beautiful," she whispered, completely absorbed my the horses

I nonchalantly agreed, eyes still studying Akatsuka "Yes, she is very beautiful," I murmured to myself, not about the horse, but about the girl who stood like a goddess

"Eh? You like horses too, Kenya-kun?" she turned to me and asked

Snapping myself back to reality, I shook my head, "N-not really," I muttered, "I like reptiles more…."

Akatsuka flashed a confused look, "But you just said-"

"Don't worry about it…." I cut her through, "I wasn't actually admiring the horse, I was thinking about something else…"

**~Speed of Love~**

By the time we arrived at the very centre of the forest, it was already late in the afternoon and the sun was already setting. The day went through quite fast, and without knowing much, I soon found myself liking-_loving _Akatsuka more and more. Despite the acceptance as 'friends', I was still in love with her.

"Wow, look at this place!" she exclaimed as we arrived at a small cliff that overlooked the busy city of Osaka. And well, according to the description, the cliff was the tallest point out of the whole national forest.

"And you can see the sunset from here as well!" Akatsuka added on

I chuckled, "It's the tallest point out of the whole forest," I explained, approaching her from behind, "So you'd think that the sunset will be visible."

She sighed, "It's kind of nice. You know-," she shrugged, "To feel that after a long day of walking, you actually accomplished something."

Eying her from the side, I folded my arms across my chest, "Accomplished, as meaning you can watch the sunset from a good angle?" I determined

Akatsuka laughed, "No, I mean accomplished by knowing that you did something that was worth doing," she corrected before pulling on a smile, "Spending a day with a friend could be an accomplishment."

Hearing the word 'friend', I felt my heart jump and skip a beat. Quietly, I let myself frown, "Akatsuka-san," I turned to face the girl, "I actually don't-"

"Ah! Fireflies!" she suddenly cried out, interrupting through my sentence

I sweat dropped as brightly lit bugs began to float up into the nearly darkened sky. The color of yellow soon dotted the atmosphere in specks of tiny circles. Akatsuka looked delighted as light danced around her, a grin was plastered on her lips as she attempted to catch a firefly.

Smiling as I watched Akatsuka hopelessly trying to capture a bug, I glanced down and opened a hand as a speck of light landed on my palm. Gently closing my fingers, I gazed back up.

"Well that was pretty much a fail," I heard Akatsuka mutter as fireflies soon began to drift away

Feeling my smile widened, I trotted my way towards her, "If you're forcing them into your hand, then you're just scaring them, Akatsuka-san," I explained, lifting up my hand that contained the glowing beetle, "But if you wait, then they'll eventually fall for you."

Slowly opening up my fingers, we watched as the delicate firefly fluttered its wings and advanced into the sky. Turning my head back, I observed Akatsuka's surprised face. Yet, after a while, she glanced away from the firefly.

Our eyes suddenly were locked together. Akatsuka's blue sapphire sunk into mine. Her daring orbs dazzled and shone like stars in the night sky. She was so beautiful.

Unable to tear myself away from her, I soon started to feel lost as her eyes took me in. Purely unaware of Akatsuka's actions, I was caught by surprise as she closed her sapphire orbs and crushed her lips against mine. This time, it was the total opposite. She kissed me, not I kissed her.

Snapping my eyes shut, I pressed my lips back against hers. Yet, I still couldn't resist the taste of summer strawberries and tingling sherbet. It seemed like she was a dessert.

Nevertheless, Akatsuka soon woke up and immediately pulled away. Shock filled her face as she just realized what happened, "I am so sorry!" she declared in a voice filled with anxiety

I managed a curl of my lips, "I am not."

She blinked, but said nothing as I stepped forward and sneaked a hand behind her head before supporting her up for another kiss. This time, Akatsuka kissed back, allowing me to taste her strawberry flavored lips again.

"Kenya-kun, I-"

"Give me another chance Akatsuka-san, I'll protect you with my life."

-To Be Continued…-

**~Speed of Love~**

**I have my hands up for reviews :D**


	23. Heartbreak

**I am going for my driver's license soon! Can't wait!**

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**ChocoxxPochii: ****Yep they kissed alright! Glad you get so excited about Kenya and Hikari's mini romance moment :D**

**Surugasasa: ****Shu? He'll come into the picture soon. **

**Snowpoppy: ****Thanks for reviewing two chapters in a row! No speed no life! Glad you're hoping that Hikari and Kenya will get together! :3**

**PurePrincess: ****Thank you for following this story, I hope you enjoy it!**

**FanFictionater37129: ****Thank you for following this story, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 22: Heartbreak**

**(Akatsuka's POV)**

It was so strange. Ironic by the fact that Shu always seems to know where I've been, whom I was with and what _we _did. And I guess, this is how I ended up on the concrete floor of Shu's garage, half dead with limp arms and powerless legs. But worse yet, I couldn't get _him_ off my mind.

"Learn your lesson, _Hikari_." Shu growled into my ear as he pulled a fistful of my hair up, "Maybe next time, you wouldn't be such a _whore_ outside."

Shivering as he threw me back against the flow, I bit back tears as an uneasy pain shot through my veins, "B-but, I l-love him…." I whispered before slowly lifting my head up to face shu, "I love him!"

In an instant, a sharp blow came across my cheek, knocking me into a nearby wooden table. The strong metallic taste of blood swarmed my mouth while my headache ached and throbbed.

"Stay away from him," Shu warned, "Or else, you'd be sorry that you'll never see him again."

With that being said, Shu gave me one last kick to the stomach before leaving the garage, his teammates following behind him like dogs. Curling myself into a small tight ball, I softly cried to myself, wondering why life was so cruel and harsh, wondering why loving someone could be this tough.

**~Speed of Love~**

**(Back to Normal POV)**

"Chitose, I am going to send the mafia after you," I threatened, lifting up my index finger that was mercilessly wacked by _someone's_ tennis racket

Sheepishly smiling, Chitose grinned, "It was an accident, Kenya," he insisted, "I didn't mean it!"

Walking into the mini lounge area with a first aid kit, Kagami gently laughed, "Looks like you got the boss of the mafia upset, Chitose," she teased, grabbing a spare chair from the wooden table before dragging it in front me, "And you shouldn't really do that."

A snort was heard, "Kenya wouldn't cause too much damage these days," Chitose muttered

"You sure about that?" I glared

Tensing up, Chitose snapped his mouth shut before turning around and wondering his way back out the clubhouse door. Kagami chuckled before taking up my injured finger and giving a short examine.

"Looks like your Secundus Manus is slightly disjointed," she announced, "It should heal back within forty-five minutes. But I'll wrap it up anyways."

I blinked, "Someone did their biology homework," I announced, "And I thought you hated science."

Kagami snickered as she reached into the first aid box, "I never did my biology homework," she retorted, "It was just some basic knowledge."

"I am sure…" I mocked, "Because everyone these days knows the scientific name for the index finger."

Eyes locked on my finger, Kagami smiled as she began to wrap a small roll of cotton white bandages around my injured finger. As she did, the clubhouse door flung open and in walked Zaizen along with everyone else.

"Zaizen, I'll have a look at that bruise in a second," Kagami declared, carefully ripping off the last sheet of bandages, "Just give me a second."

I raised a brow, "His bruise hasn't healed yet?" I uttered, "That was last week!"

Kagami sighed, "It's nearly healed," she replied, "Just a little bit more ointment and he should be fine."

The final clip to my finger was cautiously placed in. Wrapped and completed with care, I studied my injured finger that somehow seemed pretty normal with no hint of pain.

"I recommend you to miss tennis training this afternoon," Kagami suggested, "Give it the night to heal and tomorrow you can join in again. I can talk to your captain if you want."

I shrugged, "Whatever you say, doc." I grinned

Kagami flashed me a knowing look, "If it hurts during the day, go see the school nurse. She might be able to help you out more." She ushered

I widened my grin, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"No problem," Kagami answered with a smile before leaving to deal with Zaizen

Immediately after Kagami left, I felt a whack in my shoulder. Turning back, I growled at the smirking Chitose, "You owe me a disjointed Secundus Manus." I announced

Chitose raised both of his brows, "A what?"

"You heard me."

**~Speed of Love~**

By the time Chitose found out what the Secundus Manus was, it was already the end of the school day. Trotting to afternoon training looking rather proud, Chitose bounced his way across the school, dragging poor Zaizen along the way. Yet, listening to his lover's advice, Shiraishi allowed me to miss training and leave early today. So instead of waiting around, I began to head home, taking the long way as I did.

But, before I got very far, or even any further outside the school grounds, I bumped into Akatsuka-san whom seemed to be waiting for me outside the school gates.

I blinked, "Akatsuka-san…" I quietly muttered

She flashed me a warming smile, "You're out early today Kenya-kun," she greeted

Studying her from head to toe, I felt my brows automatically furrow after spotting purplish bruises on her arms, raw cuts on her legs and a cotton gauze carefully placed on the corner of her forehead.

"What happened to you?" I questioned, vigilantly touching the gauze that was laid on her forehead

Wincing under my touch, Akatsuka lowered her head before small droplets of tears began to roll from her sapphire blue eyes. Instantly, my heart began to ache and I started to panic.

I'm really going to kill whoever did this to her.

**~Speed of Love~**

"Hey, don't cry anymore," I murmured to her, brushing a gentle finger across her cheek to swipe away the tear

Akatsuka hiccupped as she tried to restrain her sobs. Feeling my heart sting with pain, I slowly wrapped my arms around her slim figure before pulling her close to my body.

"I-I don't know w-what I am d-doing wrong…" She whimpered, "I j-just want to l-love someone…"

Tucking her under my chin, I calmly smoothed her velvet hair, "I know," I whispered, "You're doing nothing wrong."

"T-then why-" Akatsuka pulled her head out and stared at me with her glossy eyes

I planted a kiss on her forehead, "Hikari, I like- No, I love you," I declared, "But it hurts me seeing you like this, it hurts me seeing you cry, and it hurts even more when I know there's people out there abusing you."

She gave me a pained look. Nonetheless I continued, "I'm not the type of person who sits back and lets the people I love get hurt," I announced, "I want to protect you, I want you to feel safe and I want you to know that there'll always be someone here looking after you."

Akatsuka closed her eyes, "I don't know what to say-"

"Just say that you'll be with me," I determined, "So that I can protect you with my life."

Opening her orbs again, Akatsuka beamed a light smile, "I wish I can say the same to you, Kenya-kun," she ushered, "But you know that Shu will-"

I frowned, "He'll probably come and kill the both of us?" I finished off, "Yes I know, but as long as I'm with you, nothing in the world can stop me."

She blinked her deep blue eyes. I felt myself uncontrollably smile before she leant up and pressed her gentle lips against mine. A rush of warmth suddenly ran through my body, encouraging me kiss back.

"Does that mean a yes now?"

-To Be Continued…-

**~Speed of Love~**

**I am in love with reviews :D**


	24. Language of Love

**Fanfiction alerts keeps on stuffing up on me…..**

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**Surugasasa: ****Cute huh? :3**

**Gale. Frost: ****Thanks for reviewing two chapters in a row! Fanfiction keeps on stuffing up their alerts, so I don't blame you! Also, thanks for favoriting this story! :D**

**ChocoxxPochii: ****When the time comes, I'll allow you to kill Shu with any method you can think off. But for now, we'll keep him alive. =D**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 23: Language of Love**

From the following morning and on, things between Akat-No, Hikari and I were different. Instead of walking to school by myself in the early mornings, I was now accompanied by Hikari who'd usually wait for me at the corner of an intersection.

"Kenya-kun, do you like cheetahs?" She asked one particular morning as we trotted our way to school

I blinked, "Cheetahs?" I repeated, staring at the brochure that Hikari had flipping around in her hand

She nodded, "I am planning to adopt one from the national zoo," Hikari insisted, linking her arm with mine before showing me the pamphlet, "They're really cute."

Honest to say, I wasn't actually paying attention to the information brochure, nor listening to Hikari explain the adoption techniques. Instead, I was feeling too happy at the delicate arm that was gently looped around mine.

"What'd you think, Kenya-kun?" Hikari questioned, gazing her sapphire blue eyes into mine

Totally missing out on the details beforehand, I sweat dropped, "You can adopt one if you want, Hikari," I replied, "I am not so good with looking after animals."

Hikari sighed, "That's a shame then," she whispered, turning her attention back to the brochure

We continued to trail down the road with Hikari studying her Cheetahs pamphlet whiles I admired how absolutely beautiful she looked. Even with a gloomy morning sky hovering above us, Hikari was my beam of light.

"You're walking rather slow this morning, senpai," A voice suddenly interrupted my morning admiration

Turning around, I shrieked and jumped after spotting Zaizen walking next to me, his earphones in as usual. Startled, Hikari flashed me a worried look before leaning over and blinking at Zaizen.

"A-and you are?" she asked

I sighed, "Hikari, meet Hikaru." I gestured at the genius brat

Instantly, she pulled a smile, "Nice meeting you," Hikari ushered, "I am Hikari, as Kenya-kun as mention,"

Zaizen grunted, "Call me Zaizen," he insisted, eying Hikari with his jade green eyes "It's more suitable."

Softly growling, I elbowed the second year in the head, "Play nice will you?" I muttered

"A-alright then, Zaizen-kun," Hikari corrected before Zaizen trotted ahead of us

"You might want to hurry up senpai, or buchou will assign you laps for being late," He announced before disappearing around the corner

I scowled, "Sorry about that," I apologized, "Zaizen's rather rude these days,"

Hikari giggled, "I think his pretty nice," she retorted, "One of your teammates?"

Nodding, I managed a soft groan, "Unfortunately," I mumbled

Trailing behind Zaizen, Hikari and I made our corner turn before arriving in front of the iron school gates. Seeing this, Hikari lets out a small disappointed sigh and unhooks her arm.

"I'll see you afterschool then?" she uttered, ushering me into a tight embrace

I nodded, "Afterschool it is," I determined, hugging her back, "Stay safe ok?"

Pulling out, Hikari flashed me a smile, "I'll try my best," she insisted

Softly grinning, I planted a kiss on her forehead, "Have a good day then, I'll see you afterschool."

"Enjoy tennis training," she teased before leaning up and pressing her lips against mine

After a short sweet kiss, Hikari parted for her own way, still managing to shove the cheetah adoption pamphlet in my hand as she left. Feeling extremely happy, I floated my way into the school grounds before drifting down to tennis practice.

"Good morning there, Kenya." Kagami greeted me as I hovered into the clubhouse

Leaning in front of his locker, Chitose folded is arms and snorted, "Someone is slow this morning…" he announced

Ignoring Chitose's remark, I merrily opened my locker and _neatly_ unpacked my tennis bag before loitering across the room to the get changed. From behind, I felt Chitose glance at me with a surprised expression.

"Good Morning to you too, Kagami," I joyous sang back as I sailed by, "You look extra beautiful today."

Chitose grunted, "Wow, someone's in a good mood this morning…"

**~Speed of Love~**

_National Zoo Cheetah Adoption Information_

My eyebrows twitched at the sight of Hikari's pamphlet lingering amongst my tennis rackets. Surprised, I pulled the brochure out before giving it good long glare. From the side of the clubhouse, a loud chuckle was heard from Yuuji.

"What's that Kenya?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a teasing manner, "Planning to adopt a cheetah?"

I scolded, "No, I found this randomly in my bag," I muttered before quickly shoving the information sheet back with the tennis equipment

That somehow, merely made Yuuji laugh even more, "Oh come on Kenya," he mocked, "You never told us you had a soft spot for furry animals."

Frowning, I growled, "Would you shut up already?" I muttered, "I was in a pretty good mood this morning until you came along!"

"What's going on here?" A new voice joined in as Kagami suddenly opened the door to the clubhouse, "Do I hear an argument going on between my brother in law and my long related cousin in law?"

Turning to me, Yuuji flashed me a grin while I folded my arms and sighed. Kagami glanced between the two of us before softly snickering and walking into the clubhouse.

"It just seems like our darling Kenya here has found his love with furry animals," Yuuji proposed

Kagami shrugged, "So what?" she ushered, "I love furry animals."

Yuuji snorted, "But you're a girl, that's understandable," he retorted, "But, our dear Kenya…"

Raising a brow, I picked up a nearby lonely tennis ball before throwing it at Yuuji. Hitting him beautiful against the chest, Yuuji instantly threw on a humongous soap opera drama scene.

I palmed, today was going to be a long day….

**~Speed of Love~**

"Onii-san! Onii-san!"

Honest to say, I wasn't quite expecting the jumpy younger brother of mine to rush into the music room during lunch. Kagami who was rehearsing with Zaizen for his upcoming complimentary music and jazz exam, seemed surprised as the tiny Oshitari ran into the classroom. Yuuji and Koharu who both were putting on a little 'act', immediately 'ohed' at the sight of Shouta.

I blinked, "What're you doing here, Shouta?" I asked as the tiny figure crushed into my chest for a hug

Pulling out, Shouta's eyes danced, "I was here for my piano lesson!" he exclaimed, "And then I saw you!"

"Shouta is so cute!" A girly squeal was heard from Koharu as he 'dramatically' fainted in his partner's arms

Indigo orbs dazzling like the night stars, Shouta glanced around the classroom before suddenly jumping up at the sight of the grand piano. Tugging me up, Shouta dashed across the room, dragging me along the way.

"Shouta, what're you doing?" I sighed after we stopped in front of the piano

Climbing onto the bench, Shouta lifted up the piano cover open, "I'm going to play you something, Onii-san!" he determined

Behind me, a soft snicker was heard, "This will be interesting," Chitose muttered

Ignoring Chitose's remark, I concentrated as Shouta began to press his fingers down onto the black and white keys. Steady sounding music soon floated around the room, lightening the atmosphere with a scent of warmth. Yet, it wasn't the surprised looks Kagami flashed me, nor the constant 'fainting' of Koharu that got me interested in the piece Shouta was playing. Instead, it was soft tune. The beautiful and elegant tune that was so familiar to my ears, you know why? Because the piece Shouta was currently playing, was exactly the same piece Hikari played on her flute at her school's music concert.

As the component soon came to an end, I blinked at Shouta who smiled back at me. He looked quite pleased at the sight of his older brother staring at him like an unattractive outer space alien.

"I thought you might like it, Onii-san," he declared

I continued to gaze at my younger brother, "H-how did you know I liked that piece?" I questioned

Another delicate smile appeared on Shouta's face "Because ever since you came home from that pretty Nee-san's concert, you started listening to that song on your IPod," he explained, "You really like that Nee-san don't you?"

Feeling my lips uncontrollably curl up into a grin, I gently pulled Shouta into a hug, "You'd have to teach me that piece, Shouta," I insisted, "Onii-san needs to learn it for that pretty Nee-san."

Shouta nodded, but turned his smile into a rather cheeky smirk, "I'll be happy too, Onii-san!" he agreed, "But you need to give me a bit of your pocket money."

I raised a brow, "How come?"

A soft hint of pink appeared on Shouta's cheeks, "Because I am trying to save up enough money to buy a gift for this girl I really like in my class." He replied

I sweat dropped. Of course he'd fall in love with someone on his second week at this school….

-To Be Continued…-

**~Speed of Love~**

**Shouta is adorable, just got love a mini Oshitari. Oh! But I love reviews as well :D**


	25. Lock and Key

**Going for my driver's license tomorrow! Yeah!**

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**Gale. Frost: ****Kenya having a little sister would be cute huh? I'd love to see Kenya being all protective of her. Hehe :3 **

**Snowpoppy: ****No speed no life! Thanks for reviewing two chapters in a row. Kenya would highly appreciate that :D**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 24: Lock and Key**

"Alright!" The bible of tennis declared, "We're through to the Kansai Nationals!"

All crowded around the clubhouse table, we grinned and smirked at one another, excited for the fact that the road to being Japan's number one tennis team was already open. And well, all we need to do now is kick people asses.

"Finally!" Yuuji remarked, "Koharu and I can start preparing for a new show!"

Koharu instantly squealed at the thought, making Zaizen itch away from his 'gross' senpai. Chitose looked rather amused while Kin-chan glanced confusingly around the table.

"Our first qualifying match will be in two weeks time," Shiraishi added on, "So for the next few weeks of training, we're really going to push it." He announced, "No more slacking off, no more distractions and _certainly _no more injures!"

Yuuji raised a brow, "Someone seems fired up about this…" he inaudibly muttered

In some degrees, I can agree with Yuuji. But I don't blame Shiraishi for being excited. I mean, not much teams in Osaka are able to make it into the finals, and us being one of them defiantly stirred ecstasy into the bible's bloodstreams.

"Now, any questions gentlemen?"

We shook our heads, all expect for Kin-chan who absent-mindedly raised his hand and pleaded with a cute and pouting face that no one in this room could miss.

"Do we get Takoyaki?"

**~Speed of Love~**

**(Hikari's POV)**

By the time I left the school library, the sun outside was already beginning to set, casting a beam of gold into the sky. The school grounds were quiet, deserted from students and teachers. Quietly making my way back into the main school building, I headed straight for my assigned locker. Planning to pack up and leave within ten minutes to meet up with Kenya, I quickly grabbed my bag and required books.

"Hikari…."

I tensed at the sudden well-known voice. Sensing a breeze of chilly air threaten me, I shivered as an unnatural shadow overlapped my access of sunlight and warmth. Slowly turning around, I gasped after instantly feeling my back pressed hard against the metal locker, a hand enclosed tightly around my throat.

"S-S-Shu…" I whimpered, trying to wiggle free

His violet eyes sharpened, "How many times do I have to tell you?" he hissed, "Stay away from him. But you never listened to me."

I was desperately choking for air. Shu was strong, tougher than any street fighter, more powerful than a weight lifter and defiantly more dangerous than any criminal. He wasn't the Shu I used to know.

"P-please," I panted, "D-don't h-hurt him."

His hand tightened even more, "You love him don't you?" Shu questioned, "You even held hands with him, you hugged him, you even_ kissed_ him!"

With that being said, Shu threw me against the floor like an unwanted ragdoll. Yet, after hitting the ground for a short second, I was immediately pulled back up onto my feet again. Now, with hands restrained by Shu's newly arrived teammates, I was merciless pushed against a nearby wall.

Sliding my eyes sideways, I glanced at Shu who's eyes were filled with disgust and loathing. He pulled out something from his uniform pocket, something that seemed sharp and reflect under the afternoon sunlight.

Knowing what the object was, my heart throbbed and jumped. Snapping my eyes shut, I waited for the pain to arrive….

**~Speed of Love~**

I must've lost conscious, as by the time my eyes fluttered open, I was lying somewhere dark, somewhere that was dust filled and smelt strongly of wood and _blood_. Supporting myself up into a sitting position, I glanced around my current atmosphere.

It seemed like I was in the school's old drama department, an area that is unused and was ready to be demolished. Wait. _Demolished_. From the principle's words during today's assembly, it is said that demolishing began today afterschool around five in the evening. _Afterschool, in the evening. _

Feeling a rush of panic rise, I tried to jerk my body around. Yet, a sudden rush of pain zapped through my wrists. Looking down, my eyes widened at the sight of my wrists covered with blood and restrained with thick ropes. Biting back the urge to cry, I tried desperately to stand up, but failed after realizing they're bound as well.

With tears welling up in my eye sockets, I rested my tied hands in my lap, hopelessly trying to think of ideas to escape before the workmen arrived. I could try crawling? But that won't get me anywhere, the building was fully sealed off. Maybe yelling for help? That won't work either, my voice was too soft.

Just as I was about to give up, my hands shifted and a sudden object was felt inside my skirt pocket. Suddenly feeling optimistic, I hurriedly moved my painfully bound hands to the side of my body, hoping that would gain access to the skirt zip.

**~Speed of Love~**

**(Back to normal POV)  
**

"Shiraishi is scary…" squeaked the terrified first year as he curled up in the corner of the clubhouse, wary of the captain's 'poisonous arm'.

I sighed, "Come on kin-chan," I ushered, trying to pull the petrified super rookie out of the corner

"No!" he cried, scrawling back to corner, "I don't want to see Shiraishi."

Feeling a potential migraine grow, I rubbed my temples, "Please kin-chan," I begged, "Shiraishi isn't angry at you."

Still, Kin-chan shook his head, "No." he determined

"Don't make this hard for me Kin-chan," I uttered, "You have to come out or I am fetching Gin to carry you out."

Hearing Gin's name and my warning to summon the muscular man, Kin-chan shook his head again, "No, not Gin!" he exclaimed before lowering his voice down, "I want to see Zaizen and Kagami nee-san instead…"

I raised a brow at the two names. Nevertheless, I stretched up from my kneeling position and headed to the clubhouse door. Flinging it open and trotting outside to the waiting crew, I sighed.

"Zaizen, Kagami," I called for the two, "You're up."

**~Speed of Love~**

**(Hikari's POV)**

My phone. My phone. My phone.

Damn the skirt pocket, the zip keeps on getting caught by the hem. Frustrated, I impatiently pulled the skirt open, eager for my phone to drop out. Yet, just as the metallic case fell out onto the concrete ground, a loud bang was heard echoing from the walls.

The demolishing has begun.

Panic-stricken, I hurriedly reached for my phone, but failed after hearing another thunderous bang echo the building. Looking up, I gasped after seeing dust slowly drifting down from the ceiling. Bit my lower lip, I reached for my phone again, this time successfully gripping the edge of the cover.

Eagerly flipping it open, I carefully pressed down my contacts list before stopping at one specific name.

_Kenya._

**Speed of Love~**

**(Back to normal POV)  
**

"Shiraishi, you killed us today…" I grumbled, throwing the door to my locker open

A chuckle was heard from the bible of tennis, "You deserved it!" he declared before heading to the bathroom

Yuuji snorted at the bible's comment, but kept his mouth shut from any after training laps. Chitose gave a snicker from his locker while Zaizen already began plugging his music back in. Fetching out my tennis bag and preparing to stuff everything I need into it, I darted my eyes around my locker, hoping to find my lost grip tape.

And just as I was about to start digging, my phone suddenly began to buzz from the top shelf. Picking the indigo colored case up, I blinked at the glowing contact name.

_Incoming call- Hikari_

Frowning, I carefully flipped the phone open before pressing it to my ear, "Hello? Hikari?"

A loud bang was heard over the phone line before a sharp cry was heard, "Kenya-kun! Help!"

Knowing the voice, a sense of anxiety rushed into my body, "Hikari?" I exclaimed, "What happened? Where are you?"

Hikari's voice hinted a scent of pain, "M-my school," she managed to reply, "Old drama department that is currently getting demolished!"

Alarmed at the world 'demolished', I grabbed my tennis bag before flinging it over my shoulder and slamming the locker door back shut, "I'll be there in two minutes Hikari," I announced, "Don't be scared."

With that being said, I snapped my phone back shut, "I'll see you lot tomorrow," I remarked before sprinting out the door

"H-hey! Kenya wait!

**~Speed of Love~**

Sprinting down the streets in full speed, I dashed past swarms of pedestrians before turning down alleyways that could short cut me to Satsuya Gakuen. Pushing my feet hard against the ground as I exited an alleyway, I stepped onto the broad road and was just about to add more speed to my legs before a blinding flash of headlights came my way.

A loud car horn was then heard.

Oh shit.

**~Speed of Love~**

**Cliffy huh? Sorry, but I just love tense moments. O.O what's going to happen to Kenya? And what about Hikari? She's still trapped in that building! **

**Leave me a few of your thoughts! **


	26. I Love You?

**Got my license! Yes! Oh wait, school starts in two days. Dammit!**

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**Surugasasa: ****Let's cross our fingers and hope that our two lovers stay alive huh? **

**Gale. Frost: ****Good Luck on your sports day! I am still in high school so yeah, another three years of boring homework. But we can drive at sixteen here in Australia. So yeah! Thanks for the support! **

**ChocoxxPochii: ****Thanks for reviewing two chapters in a row! Shouta is cute huh? And Kenya being the older brother is just even better. Got to love Konomi sensei for creating the two :3 (Three, counting Yuushi as well!)**

**Hala: ****Welcome back! Have fun catching up on the chapters! I look forward to your reviews!**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 25: I Love You?**

"Kenya!"

A sudden sharp jolt was felt in my right arm as I was unexpectedly dragged off the road. Finally blinking back to reality, I turned to glance at my savior, but was only greeted by a head slap.

"What on earth were you thinking!" The bible of tennis exclaimed, not looking too happy with me, "You could've gotten yourself killed out there!"

Rubbing the back of my head, I winced, "S-sorry Shiraishi," I muttered before spinning around, "I really need to go now, thanks for saving me."

"Wait-" Shiraishi cried, grabbing my arm before I could run off again, "Where're you even going?"

Twirling my heard around, I flashed him a concerned glance, "Look Shiraishi, if Kagami was in an about-to-die situation," I remarked, "You'd safe her right?"

Hearing my words, the bible released my arm, "Of course," he replied

"Good, thanks for understanding," I muttered before sprinting off again

**~Speed of Love~**

Literally racing past pedestrians, dodging through streets and this time more wary of oncoming traffic, I soon arrived at the gates leading into Satsuya Gakuen. Gaping in horror at the truck, cranes and workmen whom were already working on sight, I quickly rushed into the school, careless at the thought of trespassing.

Zooming my to the construction zone, I panicked upon seeing cranes carrying large metallic balls preparing to be swung into the building. Biting my lower lip, I dashed around to the very back of the structure.

"Hikari…" I breathed, darting my eyes around the concrete walls, hoping to find a weak spot that I could enter

Growling after seeing the building was completely sealed off with no trace of entry, impatience started to diagnose itself into my veins. I mean for goodness sakes! Even the goddamn door was-

Oh wait. The door.

Giving my surroundings a quick glance for any lurking workmen, I swiftly hopped into the overly dangerous work zone. Rushing to the supporting wooden door, I gave it a short second stare.

The door was made from pinewood, easy to break and crack. But the problem with this very special door is that it had two iron supporters holding onto the frame, which meant double the work and double the power. If Gin was here, he would've managed to smash it open with one jab, but unlike Gin, I had advantage in speed, not power.

Nevertheless, without wasting any more time, I threw my tennis bag to the ground before reaching in and pulling out my racket and a bright green ball. Just as I did, an extremely loud bang was heard from the other side of the building, Frowning, I took a few steps back before throwing the ball into the air.

First hit, not much difference .

Second hit, a small bent in the door.

Another loud bang.

"Come on!" I scolded, tightening the grip to my racket before hitting the ball as hard as I possibly can

A ray of bright green suddenly appeared as the tennis ball went flying towards the wooden door. One. Two. Three. The door was smashed open, it's wooden frame loosing grip.

"Hikari!" I exclaimed, dropping my racket before rushing in

The building was covered with dust, bits of brick and concrete along with scraps of paint. A large hole was made against one wall as it shone deep afternoon light into the empty building.

"Hikari!" I cried, glancing around the building

"K-Kenya-kun?"

Spinning my attention to the direction my name was faintly called out, I immediately bolted to where a pile of fallen ceiling lining laid. Bending down, I quickly began to pull the materials apart, hoping to glimpse a sight of red hair.

"Come on Hikari, where are you?" I muttered, stressing myself to find the girl of my dreams

A small cough was heard. Sensing the tiny choke, I furiously began digging further, unaware of the fact that my fingers soon began to bleed. Ignoring the pain that tingled in my fingertips, my eyes lit up after spotting a swarm of deep wine red.

"Hikari!"

**~Speed of Love~**

"Kenya-kun?"

I glanced down at the girl who was currently nested in bed. Her sapphire blue eyes dazzled at me, its tiny stars that lived inside reflected with the help of a warm glow of light delivered by a nearby light. I smiled down at her.

"What is it Hikari?" I hummed

She darted her eyes around the room, "Where am I?" she asked

Carefully brushing a hand across her freshly bandaged wrist, I sighed, "You're at my house Hikari," I replied, "You're safe now."

An anxious look fell upon Hikari's face, "Am I causing too much trouble?" she questioned, "I don't want to be a bother."

I shook my head, "No, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want," I ushered, "My family loves looking after guests."

Hikari closed her eyes for a short second before opening them, "Sometimes I wish my parents would support me," she whispered, "Too bad though, they're in the States right now."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be coming home someday," I encouraged, sitting down on the side of the bed

A light dip of the brows was seen, "I don't know Kenya-kun," Hikari uttered, "Both of my parents are in the military, continuing their tours with the air force."

For some reason, I felt sorry for Hikari when she announced the news. Living a world without knowing where on earth your parents is could be tough, especially for a fifteen year old girl who is currently being abused and locked up in a demolishing building by her so called 'boyfriend.'

"If you really want, I could try contacting your parents," I suggested

Hikari glanced at me, "How?"

I shrugged, "My parents run a federal business agency," I answered, "We sometimes work with the government, military and even the royal family."

Hearing those words, Hikari's eyes widened with curiosity, "Do you work for mafia?" she asked

Suddenly blanking out at Hikari's blunt comment, I stared at the girl, "No," I replied, "Everyone says that but no, we have no connections with the mafia."

Hikari giggled, "I didn't actually that Kenya-kun," she declared

I sighed and stood back up, "Well you better get some sleep now," I ushered, "It's been quite a tiring and dangerous day for you."

Seeing that I was getting up and ready to leave to the room, Hikari suddenly stuck a hand out and grabbed my hand. Turning around, I blinked at her with a slight confused expression.

"C-can you stay with me?" she questioned in a soft voice, "I-I really like it when you're around…"

Feeling my heart unusually beat up and my cheeks heat a irregular shade of pink, I looked away and bit my lower lip, "A-are you sure?" I spoke, "I thought you might want some privacy."

Hikari flashed me a beaming smile, "I feel safe around you," she announced, "So can you please stay with me?"

Unable to resist the charming smile she displayed, I inaudibly sighed before twirling my feet around, "Alright," I agreed, "Whatever makes you more comfortable."

"Thank you Kenya-kun," Hikari beamed as I sat back down at my original spot by the bed

Quietly watching and admiring the way my beam of light slept, I couldn't help but to softly curl my lips up at the adorable face Hikari had when she closed her eyes and nested herself to sleep. Well expect in this case, Hikari was kind of shaking and curling herself up into a ball.

I raised a worried brow, "Are you alright?" I questioned, "You're shaking."

Hikari nodded, "Just a little cold," she insisted, "Awfully big bed you know."

"I could find an extra blanket if you want," I offered

A short shake of the head was seen, "N-no, I'm fine," Hikari replied

Knowing for sure that she was lying, I swiftly got up from my seat before quietly trotting over to the other side of the bed. Seeing me move, Hikari tired to follow my shadow.

"Kenya-kun?"

Gently moving onto the king sized bed, I carefully circled an arm around Hikari's shoulders before pulling her into my chest. For a short second, her cold body body tensed up before slowly beginning to relax under my embrace.

"You're really warm," Hikari muffled, snuggling closer to my chest

I chuckled, "I am a good heat conductor you know."

A short laugh was heard, "Yes you are," she agreed, "And I am glad to have someone like you."

"Are you sure you just didn't want to sleep in my chest?" I teased

Hikari laughed again, "Of course not," she muttered, "I love…."

"You?"

Oh damn, she fell asleep.

-To Be Continued...-

**~Speed of Love~**

**Cute? Let me know some of your thoughts! :3**


	27. Husband Duties

**First day of school, and it's already hell.**

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**ChocoxxPochii: ****Hehe, Kura-chan and Kenya huh? Not a bad idea! And well, I have my techniques for making extra fluffy scenes :3**

**Surugasasa: ****Thank you! I am glad you think it's cute!**

**Seloria Cruxis: ****Thank you so much for following and favoriting! I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 26: Husband Duties**

**(Hikari's POV)**

The very next morning, I awoke to blaring rays of sunshine and a warmly lit guest room. Blinking as I slowly sat up and stretched my arms, I yawned before glancing around the room. It seemed like Kenya-kun had left the comfort of my side, and much instead, an extra blanket was replaced to keep me warm. Foolishly smiling to myself at the faint memories that remained from last night, I chuckled before turning my head around to check the time displayed on the digital alarm.

11:17am

I blinked. Then blinked again.

Holy shit! Was I late for school!

Literally heaving all the blankets off and jumping out of bed, I scrambled for a pair of slippers before nearly tripping and face planting on the ground. Good thing that the bedside table helped regain my balance. Yet, just as I managed to wobble myself back up straight, a light yellow note suddenly caught my eyes' attention. Curiously, I took the note in hand.

It read:

_Good Morning or Afternoon by sleeping beauty, it looks like you've finally awakened! And now, I'm betting that you're panicking about school. But no need to stress, you looked like you needed your sleep so I called you in sick for the day. Well, have a rest around the house, explore the lovely Oshitari mansion and I'll be home soon to make dinner._

_With lots of love,_

_Kenya._

Scanning my eyes across the finely written note, I couldn't help but to widen my smile at the adorable behavior Kenya displayed. Feeling that my heart rest from an urge of panic, I carefully turned the note over before fluttering my eyelashes at another lot of words.

_Follow this note!_

Amused, I glanced up before spotting another sticky note stuck to the door of the bedroom. Quietly chuckling, I approached the door before pulling the paper down.

_Now open the door!_

Swiftly pushing the door open, I stepped outside into the mini lounge room looking area. Modernly designed and furnished, I gazed around the opening before finding another stuck note.

_Down the stairs!_

Obeying the note's written order, I cautiously trotted down a flight of see through glass staircase before finding another yellow rectangular piece of paper waiting for me at the end of road.

_A present is waiting for you in the living room!_

Staring at the arrow that was pointing towards a hallway, I gently pulled the note down before turning into the hallway. Strolling silently down the wooden hallway, I soon stopped outside another written note.

_Just in here!_

Twirling my body through an archway, I found myself in a rather large and open spaced living room. Decorated neatly but stylishly and modernly at the same time, I stared at all the white expensive looking leather couches, glass tables, Persian rugs, LCD TV, flowery plants and a creamy white grand piano that sat in the middle of the room, I really felt like I was in heaven. Nonetheless, with glass windows that displayed an extra amazing garden outside, I blinked dumbfounded at a fountain that flowed beautiful on the opposite side of the window.

Careful and wary of all the expensive looking objects around the room, I sneaked my way to where the final note laid underneath a large bouquet of freshly picked summer red roses.

_What a journey you had Hikari! I am glad you found where the living room is. But anyways, I hope you like the house and do have fun exploring around. The bouquet if red roses next to this note are for you, enjoy admiring them. _

_Love,_

_Kenya._

Wait. How on earth does he know I like summer roses?

**~Speed of Love~**

**(Back to Normal POV)  
**

"Everything go down well yesterday?" Shiraishi asked with a rise of his brows, indicating a signal of 'You better tell me the truth' idea.

Shrugging, I stuffed my last lot of tennis balls into my bag, "I guess so," I replied, "It wasn't anything too important anyways."

The bible of tennis snorted, "Nothing too important that got you rushing around the streets recklessly!" he exclaimed

A gentle laugh was heard, "Let it go Kuranosuke," Kagami chided as she strolled into the clubhouse to fetch her belongings, "At least he didn't get hit."

Seeing his lover walk in, the bible of tennis instantly hopped off to nuzzle and whimper for a daily petting. Rolling my eyes, I sighed before flipping my phone out to dial Hikari's phone. After a few rings, the other line picked up.

"Kenya-kun?"

I felt myself smile at the sweet voice, "Hey, how're you feeling?"

A small chuckle was heard, "Much better," she replied, "Thank you for looking after me, and also, the roses are beautiful."

Quietly snickering at the mention of the roses, I let my smile widened, "Say then," I uttered, "What did you want for dinner tonight?"

"Eh? Aren't your parents-"

"My parents are out on a business meeting tonight," I cut through, "So it'll just be me, you and my younger brother Shouta."

Hikari's shivery voice was heard, "Can you actually cook, Kenya-kun?" she giggled

I grinned, "Of course I can," I proposed, "I'm going for groceries on the way home, so did you have any special dish in mind?"

"Tebasaki," the phone replied, "That's my favorite dish of all times."

Snickering at the request, I turned around to shut my locker door, "Tebasaki it is then," I agreed, "I'll make that tonight."

"Thank you, Kenya-kun."

My grin widened, "No problem, I'll be home soon," I ushered back before clicking my phone close

Leaning down, I quickly picked up my tennis bag before swinging it across my shoulder, "Husband duty calls, I'll see you guys later," I insisted, heading to the clubhouse door

"H-husband duties?"

"How adorable!"

"Ahn Ecstasy!"

**~Speed of Love~**

"Onii-san? What're we having for dinner tonight?" Shouta asked, looking up at me with his indigo eyes

I smiled, "Tebasaki," I answered, scanning all the different sauces that was laid across the shelf, "That pretty nee-chan who is staying with us likes that dish."

Shouta's orbs shone, "You really like that Nee-chan don't you, Onii-san?" he pronounced, "Or else you wouldn't even go near that stove and especially cook Tebasaki!"

Hearing my younger brother's words, I tensed up and froze like an iceman. Where on earth did he learn to read people like that? It had to being Yuushi who taught him. Damn you Yuushi!

"But that's alright!" Shouta cheered on, "I like it when Onii-san cooks."

I mumbled inaudibly to myself before floating on into the supermarket, leaving a rather confused looking Shouta chasing after me, "Onii-san?"

**~Speed of Love~**

Upon arriving home, we're instantly greeted by Hikari who planted a short kiss on my cheek before amusing over Shouta at how adorable he was. Shouta was overly happy to finally meet the 'pretty nee-chan his onii-san fell in love with' and greatly appreciated all the love he was receiving.

"Onii-san!" cried Shouta as he dragged Hikari into the kitchen, "Can you marry Hikari nee-san for me?"

Turning around at the sudden question, I blinked at Shouta with wide eyes before glancing up at Hikari who blushed a light pink, "Can you please?" begged that innocent brother of mine

I managed a faint smile, "M-maybe when we're a little older…" I insisted

"But I want to see Hikari nee-chan everyday!" Shouta exclaimed

Hikari chuckled, "You can see me everyday Shouta-kun," she uttered, "I am happy to come around and say hi."

Looking overly delighted, Shouta flashed a toothy grin before sprinting back into the house in full excited speed. Hikari sweat dropped after him, but nonetheless laughed at the thrilled behavior the junior showed.

"I am sorry," I apologized, "Shouta can get a little too excited these days."

Hikari shook her head, "Don't worry about it," she retorted, "His pretty cute like that."

I chuckled before returning my attention back to the stove. Interested, Hikari trotted up next to me before glancing down at the food that was sizzling away in the pan.

"That looks really good," she muttered before staring at me, "I never knew you could cook."

Smirking, I flashed her a wink, "Husband Duties…"

-To Be Continued...-

**~Speed of Love~**

**Well, to those who don't know what Tebasaki is. Then I'd like to inform you that Tebasaki is a very delicious Japanese styled deep fried chicken. I had it when I went to Tokyo a few years back and god, was it heaven for me :D**

**But anyways, I'd like hear your thoughts instead! **


	28. Psychotic Days

**Ehhh, sorry for a late update, my physics homework is trying to kill me.**

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**ChocoxxPochii: ****Kenya being a husband. Hmmm, I have a feeling that Hikari might like that. Hehe :D**

**Gale. Frost: ****Yes! I knew you guys would kick the blue team's asses! Keep me up to date with the sports news! I think you guys might get to the nationals :3**

**Snowpoppy: ****Three chapters in a row! You go girl! I love your reviews!**

**Surugasasa: ****Haha, Shiraishi and Kagami also has the whole 'husband and wife' act going on. Although Kenya being a husband is cute :D **

**GhostHoundFanGirl: ****Thank you for following! I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 27: Psychotic Days **

"Kenya-kun?"

Glancing down at the girl who cuddled tight against my chest, I carefully stroked her wine red hair, "What is it, Hikari?" I whispered

Fluttering open her sapphire blue eyes, Hikari glanced up, "Thank you," she murmured, "For everything."

Curling my lips up into a small smile, I chuckled and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, "There's no need to thank me, Hikari," I ushered, "Remember that I promised to protect you with my life?"

A soft nod returned, "I remember. But I still have to thank you," she sighed, "You're the only person who has actually cared for me."

Carefully brushing a strand of loose red hair away from her face, I widened my smile, "And I'll always be here for you," I muttered

Watching as Hikari slowly closed her eyes back shut and pressed her fragile body closer to mine, I silently continued to smooth down her silky vermillion hair, enjoying the velvety texture the locks held. And just as I thought Hikari was deep asleep and was about to move my body off the bed, a hand suddenly caught my arm.

"Don't leave," Hikari spoke in a hushed tone, "Please stay with me."

"Hikari, I-"

Those ocean blue orbs reappeared, this time more intense and filled with keenness. Unable to resist the look Hikari held, I mentally slapped myself before rolling back into the guest bed.

"Alright, I'll keep you company," I uttered

Giving me a peck on the lips, Hikari rested her head back against my chest before snuggling into the warmth my body generated, "Thank you Kenya," she breathed, "I love-"

I sighed. She always seems to fall asleep at the last word.

**~Speed of Love~**

The following morning, Hikari headed her way back home. Despite my protests and arguments, Hikari still decided on a guilty conscience if she stayed for any longer. So, after walking to school and bidding her farewell at the school gates, I rewarded her with a short sweet kiss before heading to morning training. And well, much like the usual, training was crazy and insane with a team of idiots.

"Koharu, you're the love of my life…."

"Oh Yuuji, you're so romantic…."

We all watched as the duo itched closer to one another. Zaizen looked like he was ready to throw up his breakfast, Chitose had an entertained expression plastered on his face while Kin-chan laughed in the background.

"Alright, that's enough of you two," A voice interrupted as the bible of tennis emerged in-between Yuuji and Koharu, refraining any further mental scarring.

Yuuji scowled, "Was that really necessary?" he muttered before floating back to join the rest of the team

Shiraishi chuckled, "I do have something important to announce," he declared

"What?" Chitose snickered, "You and Kagami are finally getting married?"

The bible of tennis raised a brow, "I was going to say a training session this weekend," he corrected

Chitose cracked a small laugh, "My predictions are a little off today," his grin widened

Zaizen rolled his eyes, " Your predictions are never accurate, senpai," he muttered

A cough was heard, "This is not a debate," Shiraishi remarked, "I'd like everyone to attend this training session as we need to prepare for the qualifying matches!"

Yuuji smirked, "Looks like our boss is pretty pumped up about this," he mumbled

I curled my lips up, "Can I bring an accompany?" I asked

The whole room suddenly turned and blinked at me. Shiraishi seemed amused by my question, but nonetheless carefully nodded with agreement, "As along as this accompany isn't much of a distraction." He ushered

"I can't exactly promise you that," I grinned, "You see, _she's_ quite pretty…."

**~Speed of Love~**

"Oi Kenya-" Yuuji exclaimed as he approached me with a jog, "Who's this pretty _accompany _you're bringing this weekend?"

Chuckling, I trotted on, "You'll see…." I prompted

Yuuji pulled a face, "Come on, you can tell me," he urged, "We're a family!"

I shot him a glance, "You'll meet her on the day," I assured

A teasing look was plastered on his face, "So it's a _her _huh?" Yuuji nudged me with his elbow, "When did you get a fish on your hook?"

"I never went fishing," I replied, "She swam to me."

"Who swam to Kenya?"

Hearing the voice, Yuuji and I glanced around and greeted a confused looking Kagami. Carrying her heavy French textbooks, Kagami joined our walk down the school hallway.

"We're just talking about Kenya's girlfriend that will be making her appearance this weekend," Yuuji announced, filling Kagami in with the gossip

Kagami smiled, "Looks like I'll be getting a sister in law soon!" she cried, "Congratulations Kenya! I'm eager to meet her."

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "You people make things sound like a soap opera," I muttered

Yuuji laughed, "Well, at least we'll have a new family member soon!" he proposed, "Maybe Koharu and I can perform a welcoming show!"

Feeling a migraine slowly beginning to grow, I violently face palmed, "There's really no need for that, Yuuji…" I groaned

Beside me, Kagami softly giggled, "It'll be fun!" she added on, "Now I can't wait for the weekend!"

"I regret bringing up this idea…"

**~Speed of Love~**

"Hikari, you're going to hate me for life…" I mumbled as the two of us headed home

Strolling next to me, Hikari blinked, "Why? I could never hate you for life," she uttered

I slumped my head, "I told my teammates that I recently got a girlfriend," I grumbled, "And now they're demanding to meet you."

Hikari giggled and smiled, "Well actually…" she began, "I'm happy to meet them."

Lifting my head back up, I stared at her, "You do realize that they're insane right?" I questioned

"I know," she answered, linking her slim around mine, "But if I can handle you, then I can defiantly handle them."

Suddenly feeling my lips uncontrollably curl up, I chuckled, "Well, lets hope that the this weekend will go through smoothly." I determined

Hikari hugged her body closer, "But can you also do me a favor?" she asked

Glancing at her deep blue eyes, I nodded, "Anything for my girl."

"If I meet your demanding teammates…" Hikari murmured, "Could you come to the cheetah adoption with me?"

I snickered at the request, "So you've finally decided?" I ushered

She bobbed her head, "I think it'll be nice to look after a furry animal," Hikari announced

"In that case then," I spoke, "I'm willing to accompany you."

Hikari laughed before she leant up and pressed her lips against mine, "Thank you, Kenya-kun," she whispered, "You're the best."

Totally lost in the taste of strawberries and sherbet, I couldn't help but to feel an extreme rush of happiness run through my body like electricity. Damn my teenage hormones, I was so in love…

-To Be Continued…-

**~Speed of Love~**

**Kenya likes his reviews as well. I think you all know how to keep him happy :3**


	29. Family of Idiots

**A hundred reviews! Yay! Thanks girls for making this happen! I love you all!**

**To my reviewers, followers and favoriters:**

**Surugasasa: ****Haha yep! Hikari is going to adopt alright!**

**ChocoxxPochii: ****Kenya will always be there so save Hikari, even when there's a cheetah around ;) Love you and your reviews!**

**Snowpoppy: ****Hmm, Kenya outrunning the cheetah huh? That might be interesting to watch….Good thinking, I like it.**

**Gale. Frost: ****Awwww, I'm sure the basketball team will make it through next year. I, along with Kenya and Hikari hope that your legs will stop aching soon! :D**

* * *

**Speed of Love**

**Chapter 28: Family of Idiots **

When the weekend finally flew in with lovely weather and vast amounts of gorgeous sunshine, I quickly fetched my tennis bags and headed out for Shiraishi's planned training session. Along the way, I picked up Hikari and dragged her with me.

"I'll give you a heads up warning, Hikari," I remarked, "My teammates all lack maturity so ignore their nonsense."

Hikari laughed as we entered the local tennis courts, "I'll keep that in mind," she declared before linking an arm with mine

Sighing as we strolled down the pathway, I mentally started to prepare myself for spending a day with those dramatic tennis idiots. Yet, I still felt sorry for Hikari. Without any important reason, she was somehow pulled into meeting a team of insanity.

"Kenya! Kenya!"

My morning thoughts were instantly interrupted by an incoming hyperactive figure. Seeing this, both Hikari and I stopped in our steps as a ball of fire came rolling towards us.

"Ya extra slow today, Kenya!" Kin-chan cried out

I raised a brow at the super rookie, "K-Kin-chan-"

The overly excited first year suddenly turned his attention onto Hikari. Confused, Kin-chan raised an accusing finger, "Who are you?" he asked, "And why do you have the same hair color as me?"

Hikari blinked at the question, but nonetheless still plastered a smile, "I'm Akatsuka Hikari," she introduced, "It's nice to meet you."

Kin-chan cocked his head to the side, "Ehhh…." He mumbled, "But we already have a Hikaru…."

I sighed, "Kin-chan, Hikari and Zaizen are two very different people!" I gritted through my teeth

Completely ignoring my comment, Kin-chan stared at Hikari with wide eyes, "Are you a manga character then?" he questioned again, "You look like one!"

"I don't think-"

"Kin-chan!"

Ears perked up at the call of his name, the super rookie turned around and glanced at an approaching Shirashi and Kagami. Immediately seeing the captain and his 'poisonous' hand, Kin-chan yelped before dodging behind Hikari.

**~Speed of Love~**

**(Hikari's POV)  
**

"Come on Kin-chan," The girl with long dark hair stepped forward and gazed at the tiny figure behind me with her light chocolate eyes that seemed hazel under the blazing sun

Clutching onto the back of my jeans for his dear life, the boy wildly shook his head, "N-no!" he exclaimed

Kenya-kun, who was stood next to me frowned, "Kin-chan, if you don't come out," he warned, "Shiraishi will use his poisonous hand."

Hearing his words, the boy tensed up before slowly realizing my jeans. Quietly emerging out from behind, the boy gave us all a glance before suddenly breaking into a sprint.

"Ah! Kin-chan!" the girl called after the redheaded boy

A sigh was heard, "Don't worry, Chitose is around the corner," an ash hair colored boy assured as he stepped into the sunlight.

The girl pulled her lips up and turned back around, "I'm terribly sorry for that," she apologized, "Kin-chan is very difficult to control."

Blinking, I shook my head, "I-it's alright," I uttered

The girl smiled, "I'm Hanamaru Kagami by the way," she introduced before ushering me into a small hug, "But you can call me Kagami for short."

"Akatsuka Hikari," I uttered as she pulled out, "And please, just call me Hikari."

Honest to say, Kagami-san was the sort of girl people considered to be beautiful. She had shiny black long straight locks that reached her waist before curling up into small circles, a pair of light chocolate eyes and milky white skin. And to add onto her beauty, she wore a silver locket around her neck, a slim bracelet around her wrist and a gleaming ring decorated with a row of tiny diamonds sat on her right hand ring finger.

Yet, joining up next to her, another person greeted me with a warm smile. And must I say, this person was handsome. With a better gleam from the sun, I stared at the boy with sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes that seemed liquid gold and stunningly sharp facial features. I swear, he was like those main characters from romance novels.

"It's always a pleasure to encounter someone new each day," he remarked, brining a hand out to shake, "Nice meeting you, I'm Shiraishi Kuranosuke."

For a short second, I dazed out from his good looks. Yet, without a mental slap to the brain, I snapped myself back to reality. Quickly lifting my hand up, I gladly shook his offering hand.

"Pleasure it is Shiraishi-kun," I uttered, "I'm Akatsuka Hikari."

He flashed me another smile before taking his hand back. And just as he did, I noticed a sliver band that sat on his right hand ring finger, it's texture and design similar to the one Kagami-san wore.

"Those two are the lovebirds of the team," Kenya-kun announced as Shiraishi-kun wrapped an arm around his partner's waist, "They're basically inseparable."

Kagami-san laughed, "We're not that bad," she retorted whiles Shiraishi-kun planted a kiss on her forehead

I managed a small giggle, "Well I think it's sweet."

The two smiled at one another before Kagami-san stuck out a hand and gestured for me to follow, "Come on," she declared, "You still have to meet everyone else…"

**~Speed of Love~**

**(Back to normal POV)**

I violently face palmed. These idiots.

Hikari seemed surprised and delighted at the same time by the 'welcoming performance' Yuuji and Koharu pulled off. The rest of the team chuckled at the show while I sulked from embarrassment.

"Welcome to Shitenhoji, Hikari-chan!" Koharu giggled as both he and Yuuji fluttered around Hikari

Smiling like nothing strange has happened, Hikari laughed, "Thank you," she uttered, "It's really nice to finally meet you all."

The duo soon stop their twirling and stood before Hikari, "Yuuji and Koharu at your service," Yuuji declared with a grin

Spinning around, Koharu presented the rest of team, "We have a wide range of attractive young men here," he announced, "So enjoy your stay!"

Hikari's smile widened, "That's really kind of you," she remarked before linking an arm with mine, "But I think that I'll stick with Kenya-kun for now."

Koharu and Yuuji whined like puppies at Hikari's words before throwing on another 'romantic' scene. Ignoring another pointless performance, Chitose grinned as he approached us.

"I see we have a new member to the family," he ushered, offering a hand to Hikari, "Chitose Senri, your new brother in law."

Hikari blinked at Chitose's words. But nonetheless, she shook his hand, "Akatsuka Hikari," she introduced, "Hope we can get along."

Chitose laughed before flashing me a wink, "She's cute Kenya," he determined, "Might want to keep her close."

I snorted, "If you have any ideas…" I muttered, "I suggest you to get rid of them."

Another cackle of laughter, "I was just joking Kenya," Chitose's grin widened, "Though I think I'll like my new sister in law…."

**~Speed of Love~**

**(Hikari's POV)**

Shiraishi-kun announced the first match of the day: a warm-up match between Chitose and Kenya-kun. Kagami-san who volunteered to help with the scoring, offered me to tag along with her. Taking her generous idea, I followed her on court.

"Ever being on court?" Kagami-san asked as she ushered me to a bench that was planted a few feet outside a thick white line

I shook my head and stared at the enormous court that was laid out in front of me. Honestly, I never knew a tennis court was this big! I mean, tennis matches on TV never actually showed how wide the court really was. Kagami-san chuckled as pulled out a pen from her shorts pocket.

"Is tennis a hard sport?" I questioned, taking a glance at Kenya-kun.

Kagami-san shrugged, "It can be painful at times," she replied before grinning and nodding towards the rest of the team who all stood outside, "But these guys all think tennis is the best sport in the whole world."

"But it is the best sport in the world," Kenya-kun agreed as he trotted over with a tennis racket in hand

Chuckling, Kagami-san shook her head before scribbling at the clipboard that was tucked in her arm, "You boys worked out who's serving first?" she asked

"Chitose is," Kenya-kun answered

Kagami-san looked up and grinned, "Feel free to start anytime!"

**~Speed of Love~**

Ten minutes into the game and I was already trying to keep with the rhythm of the ball. With the bright green object whizzing from one side of the court to another, I found it extremely hard to keep my eyes locked on the ball.

"Isn't the ball on the far side of the court?" I uttered, gazing at the spherical object that bounced on Kenya-kun's court, "Kenya-kun will never make it in time!"

Kagami-san chuckled, "Kenya is very fast, Hikari-san," she declared, "Keep your eyes on him and don't blink."

Doing what was being told, I kept my eyes locked on Kenya. Yet, after a short second or so, he seemed to have disappeared before unexpectedly reappearing at the far end of the court. I blinked and dropped my mouth open with awe.

"See?" Kagami-san remarked, "His extremely fast, although-"

A sudden yelp was heard before a thump was felt on the ground. Raising a brow across the court, Kagami-san sighed at Kenya-kun who tripped and face planted most handsomely on the ground.

"His clumsy…"

**~Speed of Love~**

**(Back to normal POV)**

"Are you alright, Kenya-kun?" Hikari asked, glancing at me with her deep blue eyes

I nodded, "It's just a bruise," I sighed, poking my forehead but wincing at the pain that suddenly shot through

Worried, Hikari gently took my hand away before leaning up and pressing her lips against my bruise. Automatically feeling my cheeks heat up, I blushed and tried my best to avoid eye contact.

"You never told me you're clumsy," she muttered in a soft voice

Looking away, I felt myself redden even more as Hikari leant up and crushed her lips against mine. Tasting her strawberry sherbet lips, I closed my eyes as the team in the background bursted out into snickers and teasing laughs.

"Love is in the air!" I heard Koharu cry out in his girly voice

"Ahn Ects-"

A chuckle from Chitose was heard, "Looks like our boss is gone…."

"Everyone is kissing! Yuuji I want a kiss too!"

"Koharu…"

"Yuuji…"

"Koharu…"

"Senpai, this is just beyond gross."

I mentally groaned. This family of idiots.

-To Be Continued…-

**~Speed of Love~**

**Kenya's being cute again :3**


End file.
